Lady of Winterfell
by Secret-writer91
Summary: Sanira Tremaine has been plagued by night terrors for as long as she could remember. They show her things that she doesn't recognise or knows isn't possible and certainly haven't happened yet. What will she do when they finally start coming true? How will Sanira cope during the War of the Five Kings? Will the Lady of Winterfell be able to play the Game of Thrones? Robb/OC.
1. Haunted Dreams

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Haunted Dreams.**

Unable to stop the scream that tore from her throat, Sanira Tremaine awoke from her night terror covered in sweat; she gasped clutching at her chest trying to calm herself down as her eyes darted around the strange room that she had been sleeping in. Her handmaiden rushed into the room having heard her lady's screams, it was the same every night and Sanira's parents had long since stopped coming to see if their only daughter was alright.

The night terrors that plagued Sanira had been happening since she was a little girl, no one understood the things that she claimed to see and her parents had their maester give her a sleeping draught to help her sleep.

"It's okay my lady," Aiana whispered trying to sooth Sanira, she had been with her for such a long time and she knew that it took her lady a moment to completely shake a night terror from her mind. Sanira took several deep breathes, she shook her head as tears burned her eyes and she knew that it had been horrible this time; the night terror clung to her mind not wanting to leave or let her have any peace.

Aiana was patient while she waited for Sanira to snap out of this, she was sure many people had heard Sanira scream but none of them had come to see if there was anything wrong. The door to the room slowly opened and Aiana quickly stood from her place at Sanira's side, she curtsied to Catelyn Stark a little surprised to see her at this late hour.

Catelyn's eyes swept the room before they landed on Sanira and her handmaiden, she frowned at the sight of the shaken young woman and the fact that her own parents hadn't risen to come and see what was going on. Half the castle had been woken up by Sanira's terrified scream, it had been a horrible and Catelyn had come to investigate; she doubted that it would be long before guards came along to make sure nothing had happened.

"Is everything alright?" Catelyn asked moving forward, things had been a little tense around Winterfell since Sanira and her parents had arrived; everyone was marking off the days before the wedding would happen. It had been arranged for as long as Catelyn could recall, her eldest son was always going to marry Tremaine's only daughter; it united the families and created a stronger alliance between them.

"Of course Lady Stark. My lady suffers from night terrors is all," Aiana replied moving to help Sanira, she felt for her and she knew that it was taking her long to snap out of this than usual; she would be so embarrassed to find out that she had disturbed Lady Stark. Catelyn slowly nodded her head, it had sounded like someone was being murdered and she had just stopped Ned storming into the room; it was a good job that she had otherwise everyone would want to know what is going on.

Looking to Sanira, Catelyn felt her heart go out to the poor girl; she looked so shaken and there was no sign of Lady Tremaine coming to make sure her daughter was alright. If it had been any of her own children, Catelyn would have spent all night with them ensuring that they didn't have any more no matter how old they were; she couldn't understand how anyone could ignore a scream like that.

"It's okay Lady Stark, I have everything under control," Aiana reassured knowing that Catelyn would probably want to get back to bed, it was a big day for everyone tomorrow; there was to be a wedding and everyone needed to be at their best for it. Catelyn took one look at Sanira, she looked more aware than she had done in the last few minutes and she knew that Aiana could handle this.

* * *

"You woke Lady Stark last night," Arlenna Tremaine said walking into the bedroom, she had been far from pleased when Catelyn had approached her that morning concerned about Sanira's late night waking. It had been mortifying and Arlenna had been quick to reassure Catelyn that there was nothing wrong, she hated that her daughter hadn't grown out of this childish antics.

Aiana continued on with her work, she brushed Sanira's hair gently knowing that Arlenna was every bit the Lannister that she was when she married Rolan Tremaine nearly twenty years ago.

"I will go and apologise after breakfast mother," Sanira mumbled looking down at her hands, her mother always seemed to find a way to bring her down. Sanira couldn't remember a time where her mother had looked out for her, she had always been left with her septa and then she had handmaids to look after her; Arlenna had always been more interested in Sanira's two brothers.

Starting to braid Sanira's hair, Aiana was silent as she worked knowing that it was better to stay that way until Arlenna had left; she didn't know why the woman was so harsh on Sanira when she was more maternal to her sons.

"I thought we were over these silly dreams," Arlenna scolded with a shake of her head, she could only imagine how poor Robb would come with Sanira as a wife. It had come as a surprise when Rolan had told her about the agreement that he had reached with Eddard Stark, they were close friends from the rebellion and the idea of joining their families had been too much of a good idea to pass up on.

Sanira took a deep breath and stared at herself in the mirror, she was used to her mother's scolding but she wished for once she would be more understanding about the dreams that she had. She couldn't remember when they had started but Sanira had been having them since she was a little girl, they felt so real and she saw things that just didn't make sense to her.

Arlenna clicked her tongue watching the handmaid arrange Sanira's hair, she had done her best to make sure that her daughter was prepared for her new role and she had hired the best septa to ensure Sanira would learn how to be a proper lady.

"You remember what I told you before we left?" Arlenna asked looking around the room, it was only temporary and soon Sanira would be moving into new quarters that she would share with Robb. The wedding was in a matter of days and Arlenna was looking forward to it being over so that she could return to Flint's Finger; she had little interest in hanging around and she doubted that there was any reason that they needed to.

Rolan was pretty busy discussing things with Eddard and Arlenna knew that once he was finished that they would be heading home; it would be a long trip as it had been crossing the North to reach Winterfell.

"Yes mother," Sanira replied, she hadn't really enjoyed that talk especially about what would be expected of her by her new husband; she hadn't really seen much of Robb but Sanira had spent time with his sister Sansa. The younger girl was nice and Sanira had to admit that she had enjoyed talking to her, she even liked talking to Arya who appeared occasionally to escape her lessons.

"Good. I do hope that you remember what to do," Arlenna mused before turning to leave, she really didn't want to be holding Sanira's hand every step of the way and she was sure that standing on her own two feet would be good for her. Sanira let out a sigh of relief as the door closed behind her mother, the air felt less tense and she could only hope that she didn't disappoint her mother further when she was married.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	2. Uneasy Feeling

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Uneasy Feeling.**

"Your mother is horrible," Arya announced sitting down next to Sanira, she had bumped into Arlenna while coming to her lesson and it hadn't gone well; the woman had been incredible rude to her. It made Arya almost glad that Arlenna wouldn't be hanging around after Sanira was married, she didn't like the former Lannister and she knew that she wouldn't be the only one glad to see her gone.

"Arya," Sansa scolded looking up from her sowing and glaring at her sister, she couldn't believe that Arya was insulting their guests. Sansa had yet to spend much time with the Lady Tremaine but she was sure that she wasn't like Arya described; she would be like their own mother and would be a proper lady something that Arya wouldn't understand.

"What it's true? And she looks down on us," Arya protested, she had seen the looks that Arlenna had given them all and her not so quiet words to her husband about how horrid she thought Winterfell was. Sanira sighed wishing her mother would be quieter with her dislike for her new home, she knew that people were starting to notice and she just hoped that she would be able to cope when her family returned home.

"Well maybe if you acted like a lady," Sansa muttered knowing that Arya would still hear her, she was tired of her sister ruining things for her and she just wished Arya would leave. Sansa had been enjoying her time with Sanira, she quite liked the woman that was to marry her older brother even if she didn't understand why she would want to be stuck here.

The young red head couldn't wait to marry and leave this dull place, she wanted her prince to arrive one day and take her far away from her. Arya glared at Sansa, she wished that her sister would shut up; she had a bad feeling about Arlenna and she had never heard anyone say anything nice about a Lannister.

"Sansa. Arya. Please…" Sanira said putting a stop to their fight, she didn't want to listen to the arguing when she had come here to settle her nerves; she would be married in a couple of days and it unsettled her. Her mother's words of wisdom were stuck in her head and Sanira hated that she had been able to get under her skin; she just wanted to relax before her wedding to Robb Stark.

Sanira hadn't really seen much of her husband-to-be, she guessed he was busy preparing for their wedding and she didn't blame him for wanting to spend as much time as possible away from her before they were married. It was still strange for Sanira to think that she wouldn't be Sanira Tremaine anymore, instead she would become Sanira Stark; something that Sanira that she doubted would be easy to adjust to.

"We're sorry Sanira," Sansa murmured looking at her sister-to-be, she was sort of glad that Robb was going to marry someone like Sanira; she couldn't imagine her brother ever liking anyone that acted like she was better than their family or desperate to marry into the Stark name. Arya nodded to her sister words, she knew that Sanira was nervous enough with all the weddings plans and she dreaded the day that she was expected to marry.

"When is your final dress fitting?" Sansa asked changing the subject, she was sure whatever Sanira would wear for her wedding would simple be beautiful. She already had her own dress sorted and Sansa was excited since she knew that a lot of people would gather for her brother's wedding; it would be a big deal for the whole of Winterfell.

"This afternoon," Sanira replied keeping her eyes down on what she was doing, she recalled how big her mother had told her she looked during the first fitting. It honestly didn't make Sanira feel confident about the dress, she couldn't wait for all this to be over with so she could stop living in a limbo; Sanira just wanted things to be simple again for her.

* * *

"Thank you," Sanira said smiling nervously at the seamstress who had been working on her wedding dress, she peeked over at it while the seamstress carefully arranged it back onto the dress manikin; her stomach turned knowing that soon she would have to wear it for real. Sanira quickly left the shop and took a deep breath, she slowly started to walk back towards the keep; the cold air nipped at her face and she felt sort of glad to have a couple of moments to herself to think.

It almost didn't seem real that in a couple of days she was expected to marry, Sanira really hadn't seen much of her husband-to-be and it sort of made her nervous about the fact she didn't know much about the man that she was expected to marry. It did help however that Sansa and Arya talked quite a bit about their older brother, it gave Sanira a little bit of a sense of who she was to marry; it would be even better if she could speak with Robb himself.

"If it isn't Lady Tremaine," called a voice making Sanira jump, she swiftly turned around to see Theon Greyjoy approaching; she shifted nervously not really liking Theon. Sanira wasn't sure what it was but the Stark ward gave her a bad feeling, something that tugged on her mind and made her want to avoid him at all costs.

"I bet your excited for your wedding," Theon mused smiling, his grey-blue eyes sweeping over Sanira making her feel uncomfortable; she had no idea why he had wanted to speak with her. His reputation with the women around Winterfell was far from the best and Sanira didn't feel easy being around him; she took a step back from him wanting to keep some distance.

"Everyone is talking about it you know. You becoming the new Lady Stark," Theon said stepping close, he sort of enjoyed how uncomfortable Sanira was and he still couldn't believe that Robb was going to marry her. Sure Theon would admit that Sanira was a beautiful woman, her brown her passing her shoulders in waves while her brown eyes seemed to change colour depending on the light around her.

It almost seemed a little unfair that Robb would lay claim to Sanira as his wife, Theon was older than him and yet had no promising matches coming his way. He was Balon Greyjoy's heir and while he did enjoy the whores around, he had little else to lay claim to; he was a ward with little hope of being anything else right now.

"Something that you wish they'd do for you," Sanira replied staring at Theon, she didn't want any problems but she couldn't imagine what he would want with her. It hadn't really escaped her notice that Theon would stare at her while she walked past, Sanira felt uncomfortable and she didn't like to be caught alone with people that made her uncomfortable.

Theon gritted his teeth, he glared at Sanira wondering who in the Seven she thought she was talking to; it had been more noticeable recently that he wasn't really a member of the Stark family. Just before Theon could say anything to Sanira, a hand rested on his shoulder making him turn to glare at Robb who had stopped him.

"Leave her alone Theon," Robb ordered not wanting his friend to do something that he might regret, Sanira was to be his wife and causing problems now would not end well for them. Theon scoffed before he turned on his heel and walked away, Robb followed after him; he offering Sanira a small smile knowing that he had to calm Theon down before he did something stupid.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	3. Day of the Wedding

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Day of the Wedding** **.**

Trying to ease her nerves as she prepared for her wedding, Sanira couldn't help but stare at the dress and wrap that hung up in her room; she wouldn't be coming back here after she had married. All her things had already been moved into the living quarters that she was too share with Robb, it had been decided by Eddard and Catelyn that Robb's current room just wasn't big enough for the couple.

Moving them to their own quarters also gave them a little more space, something that was clearly going to be needed now that they were to be married and expected to live as such.

"I heard Lord Robb has asked for the bedding ceremony to be forbidden," Aiana murmured continuing to arrange her lady's hair into the perfect style for her wedding, she had heard the maids downstairs gossiping about it when she collected Sanira's breakfast.

It was known that Eddard Stark had forbade the bedding ceremony at his wedding to Lady Catelyn because it wouldn't do if he broke someone's jaw at his own wedding. The entire castle was talking about what would happen that evening and many Lords and Ladies had arrived to watch the wedding of two great Northern families.

"One less thing to worry about," Sanira replied offering a smile, she had been to many a wedding in her time and she had always watched the beginning of the bedding ceremony with interest until she realised it would happen to her one day. Aiana laughed and nodded her head, she patted Sanira on the shoulder before continuing on with her work; everything had to be perfect for the wedding.

There had been no sign of Arlenna all morning and it was clear that she had no intentions of appearing anytime soon; she had her own maids were running around like headless chickens trying to get her ready for the wedding. Anyone would think that she was the bride with all the demands that she was making, Arlenna was certainly taking advantage of what was being offered to her.

Finishing Sanira's hair, Aiana smiled to herself before remembering that Maester Luwin had dropped something of this morning; Sanira had been bathing at the time and she had forgotten. Moving to get it, Aiana knew that it had come from Beckton in the Riverlands where Sanira's grandmother now lived, she had been there for a while now and hadn't returned to Aeredale after her husband had passed away.

"Your grandmother has sent you a gift… she apologises for not being able to make it," Aiana said moving to hand the small parcel to Sanira, she was sure that Sylvina Tremaine would have been here if she could. It was no secret that the former Baratheon woman had no time for Arlenna, she hated the woman that her son had married even if she dotted on her grandchildren.

Slowly opening the parcel, Sanira paused at the sight of the necklace that her grandmother had sent to her; it was the one that Sylvina had worn when she had married Ronard Tremaine.

"It's beautiful my lady," Aiana whispered admiring the gift, she was sure it would look beautiful around Sanira neck especially on a day like today. The silver crescent moon and pentagrams necklace had special meaning for Sanira, she had always admired it and she couldn't believe that Sylvina had sent it to her on her wedding day.

"Help me put it on?" Sanira asked turning to look at Aiana, she couldn't help but smile knowing that in some small way her grandmother would be with her as she married Robb Stark. It eased Sanira's mind since she would receive no comfort from her mother of any sort.

* * *

"You look beautiful," Elayne Tremaine gushed moving to greet her good-sister, she was so happy for Sanira and she knew it would do her some good to be away from Arlenna; the woman was nothing more than a bitter harpy. It almost seemed unreal to believe that Sanira was set to marry in just a few short moments, Elayne couldn't help but be proud of the woman that Sanira had become in the last seven years.

Arthur stood next to his wife, he felt sad to be saying goodbye to Sanira; he could still remember when they had been children and he would rip the head of her dolls. Now here before him stood Sanira dressed in her off-the-shoulder wedding dress with her wrap to keep her warm; Arthur sort of missed the old days and wished he'd spent more time with her instead of off hunting with his friends.

"You make a very beautiful bride sister," Arthur murmured nodding to Sanira, he was sure that she would be very happy here in Winterfell and their father had made the right choice for her husband.

Having watched Robb for the last few days, Arthur knew that he would look after Sanira and he hoped that someone had at least warned him about the night terrors. It would be a dreadful shock if he wasn't warned especially since after tonight they were to share a room with each other for the rest of their lives.

"Where is Deston?" Sanira asked hoping to speak to her younger brother, she was going to miss him so much and she hoped that he would be okay when it came to leaving her here. The two siblings were very close and Deston spent more time with Sanira than he did with Arlenna, he always felt pushed aside when it came to their mother who was always too busy for him.

"With mother… she's keeping him close," Arthur replied with a shake of his head, he had a feeling that a fight was brewing for control of the youngest child of the Tremaine family. Blinking Sanira stared at Arthur, she didn't know why their mother would want to keep their younger brother close; it wasn't like he was going to cause any trouble especially with a wedding about to happen.

"Father was talking about fostering him over to the Karstarks and she's sulking," Arthur explained sure that it would do Deston some good to be away from Aeredale for a little while; he was nine now and he was starting his lessons with a sword soon. Sanira only nodded her head, she was sure that it would be best to foster her brother out especially now that she was to live in Winterfell; she could only imagine what would happen to Deston if he were to remain with their mother.

It almost didn't seem fair that Deston would be left to deal with Arlenna on his own, she had never been fond of her youngest son just like she wasn't fond of her daughter; they both looked too much like their father in her opinion.

Arthur, however, was the perfect child in Arlenna's eyes since he had inherited her Lannister looks more so than her other children; she always said now much he reminded her of her brothers, Lord Tywin and Ser Kevan.

Trying to settle her nerves once her brother and good-sister went to find their seats, Sanira couldn't help but worry that she was going to make a mess of this; she worried she would trip or fall walking down the aisle. The cold evening air entered the place where Sanira waited to marry, she knew that there would be a big feast after this and yet right now she did not feel hungry at all.

"You look beautiful Sanira," Rolan whispered approaching his daughter, he was sad that this day had arrived so quickly and he wished he had gotten to spend more time with her while they had been in here but he had been ever so busy.

* * *

Approaching the heart tree where everyone had gathered for the ceremony, Sanira tried to ease her mind; she could see Lord Stark watching and she felt her stomach turn at how many people were watching.

"Who comes before the Old Gods this night?" Eddard Stark asked, he watched Sanira knowing how nervous she must be about all this and he didn't blame her. Thankfully Northern weddings seemed to run a lot quicker than their Southern counterparts, something that Eddard was sure that Sanira was thankful for right now.

Everyone was silent watching the ceremony, there was no denying that the bride looked simply beautiful in her white dress and wrap; they had eyes on her knowing that it was a good day to be married.

"Sanira, of the House Tremaine, comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?" Rolan replied proudly, he might not have had much to do with how she was raised but Sanira had grown into a wonderful woman.

Arlenna's face was blank as she watched the ceremony unfold, she almost looked bored to those around her until Catelyn who was wiping away her own tears at the fact that her eldest son was getting married.

"Robb, of House Stark, heir to Winterfell. Who gives her?" Robb said clearly, his blue eyes never leaving his bride and his stomach turning knowing that they were so close to being married now. It didn't seem real and Robb knew that so much would change for him when this was over, he was excited to do many things and one of them would be to produce an heir.

"Rolan, of House Tremaine. Lord of Aeredale and her father," Rolan stated eyeing the Stark boy, he really hoped that he was prepared for marriage; he wished he'd had a second chance especially considering his great dislike for Arlenna as the years went by. It wasn't ideal and Rolan found himself spending more time away from his wife, she always seemed to find reasons not to be around him or their children unless it suited her and what she wanted.

"Lady Sanira, do you take this man?" Eddard asked looking to the bride, he remembered his own wedding to Catelyn and how long that had dragged on; they had been married before her Gods before he had ridden off into war.

"I take this man," Sanira agreed trying not to freak out, she allowed her father to remove her wrap and offered him a small smile before stepping away from him and taking Robb's hand. The two got down on their knees in prayer completely silent for a moment, everyone did the same and not a sound was uttered for a couple of moments before everyone looked to the newly married couple.

Robb helped Sanira back to her feet, he offered her a small smile before wrapping her in his cloak; they stared at one another realising that it is done. The two were still for a moment, the newness of their situation setting on them for a moment before Robb hesitantly stepped forward and kissed Sanira causing their audience to clap.

The kiss didn't last long and linking their arms, Robb lead his new bride back down the aisle; people congratulating them as they went before everyone started to head back to the keep. Eddard watched Robb lead Sanira away, a smile forming on his face as Catelyn joined him; they linked arms pleased that the ceremony had gone well.

"He did well," Eddard mused slowly walking with his wife, they had a little while before the feast and the newly married couple would have many well-wishes to greet.

"They both did," Catelyn replied, she glanced over at Arlenna noting how bored the Lady of Aeredale looked.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	4. The Wedding Feast

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: The Wedding Feast** **.**

Thanking another person for their well-wishes, Sanira excused herself and walked away wanting a moment to herself; the room was so loud and she wanted a little time to gather her thoughts. Sanira had barely had a moment to herself since she had stepped into the Grand Hall, she still couldn't quite believe that she was now Sanira Stark and she knew that she would have to adjust and quickly.

Making sure that no one was really watching her, Sanira slipped out of the hall wanting to have a moment or two to herself before she was forced to greet another Lord or Lady and converse with them.

Sanira didn't want to be rude but everything had happened so quickly and she had barely been able to wrap her head around the fact she was married before she had been dragged from pillar to post speaking with different people. She had tried to be polite and smile constantly, Sanira was doing her best but her head was still trying to catch up; she feared that she would be a terrible wife to Robb.

"Are you okay?" Catelyn asked appearing out of the hall, she had seen her new daughter leave and she was concerned knowing that Arlenna wasn't likely to offer much comfort to her. The other woman seemed more interested in gossiping with her friends than the fact that her daughter had married that day.

"I'm sorry Lady Stark… I was just taking a moment to myself," Sanira apologised knowing how bad this must have looked, she wasn't trying to be rude and she wasn't used to being the centre of attention. It was something that Sanira would quickly have to get used to, she was going to be Lady of Winterfell one day and she would have a lot of responsibilities.

Walking over to Sanira, Catelyn offered her a reassuring smile knowing that she had felt exactly the same when she had married Ned; she couldn't imagine her life being any different.

"You can call me Catelyn. Sanira, we are family now," Catelyn replied softly, she looked out into the night and shivered knowing that the days were getting colder; there was no denying that winter was really coming. Looking at Catelyn surprised, Sanira slowly nodded her head and tried to wrap her head around that fact; she was unsure about how things would play out when her family returned to Aeredale.

"Thank you," Sanira said looking out, she took a deep breath and tried to relax for a few moments; no one seemed to have come looking for her except for Catelyn. Even her new husband seemed a little distracted with his friends and Sanira was grateful for that, she still had no idea what to really say to him; it all felt so awkward when she was around him. The two were quite for a moment, neither saying anything knowing that there was still much to happen that evening.

"It's okay to be afraid. Any bride on her wedding night would feel the same," Catelyn comforted not looking to Sanira, she doubted any advice that came from Arlenna would be helpful; the woman seemed far too interested in what people thought of her than what was happening with her children.

Arlenna had looked bored during the ceremony and Catelyn had been surprised to hear that Arlenna hadn't even been with Sanira that day helping her prepare; instead she had the servants running around making her look perfect for the wedding.

"If you ever need someone to talk to…" Catelyn offered remembering what it had been like when she had come to Winterfell after the rebellion was over; she'd had Robb then and she'd had to deal with Ned bringing home a bastard with him from war.

* * *

Moving towards Sanira, Arlenna kept a pleasant smile on her face knowing that it was time to have a small talk with her daughter; she wanted to ensure that Sanira did her duty tonight. Everyone would be counting on her and Arlenna was not about to let Sanira screw this up, every woman did their duty on their wedding night and Sanira wouldn't be any different.

"I hope you are prepared for tonight…" Arlenna mused softly, she rested a hand on the back of the chair where Sanira was sitting; she dismissed the two women that Sanira was talking with before she sat down. Peeking at her mother, Sanira almost wished that Arlenna wasn't about to give her this talk again; she didn't want to listen to it and it made her even more nervous about what was too come.

"Yes mother," Sanira whispered looking over to Robb, he was talking with some of his father's banner men that had been invited to celebrate and she was grateful that he wasn't able to hear what her mother was saying to her. Catelyn's words had been much more comforting and the only thing that Arlenna seemed to tell her was that it would hurt or it would be unpleasant.

Her words made Sanira wonder why her parents' marriage seemed so content and that they kept the same bedroom; they barely spoke and Arlenna acted like Rolan was the worst husband around.

"Good. Don't expect him to pay much attention to your needs," Arlenna said before moving away, she didn't look back at Sanira who took a deep breath; she was sure her mother loved scaring her and making her life hell. It almost made Sanira want to hide away until she knew that her mother was gone, she felt a little jealous of the care that Catelyn Stark had not just for her sons but for her daughters as well.

"Time for the bedding," Theon announced gleefully, he'd been eyeing Sanira all evening and there was no point in putting this off; the feast was coming to an end and it was time for what he saw as the main event. Sanira's head snapped in his direction and stared, she didn't want the Greyjoy touching her especially since his reputation was far from good; she could only imagine the liberties that he would take.

"If you don't keep your hands to yourself… you'll lose them," Robb replied glaring at his friend, he had told him already that there would be no bedding ceremony and yet Theon seemed determined to ignore him. A couple of the visiting lords chuckled at how protective Robb was already and they watched as Robb walked over to Sanira; the entire room seemed almost silent watching the newlyweds closely.

Offering his hand to Sanira, Robb tried to ignore the nerves that formed in his stomach; he offered Sanira a small reassuring smile before she got to her feet knowing that there was no putting this off now. Ned watched his eldest son lead his bride from the feast and he felt pride in what Robb had done, he didn't blame him for refusing the bedding ceremony especially considering how nervous Sanira looked.

The slightly drunken crowd cheered as Robb and Sanira left the feast, the celebration continued after the newlyweds had left for their new quarters. Catelyn smiled walking over to Ned, she wrapped her arms around him and looked around the room; everyone seemed so happy and she was pleased that everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Looking over at the bride's parents, Catelyn was almost surprised to see Rolan and Arlenna speaking even if it did seem to be more of an argument than anything else. The two of them had barely said a word to each other all day and Catelyn guessed that it had something to do with Rolan's plans for their youngest son.

* * *

Stepping into their new quarters, Sanira couldn't bring herself to even look at her new husband let alone think about why they had come here; her mother's unhelpful words circled her mind and made her just want to flee.

Robb closed the door behind them glad that someone had started a fire to keep the room warm, it was very different from his old room and he guessed that was too be expected. The two settled into an uncomfortable silence unsure what to say to one another, they both knew that this was going to take some getting used to and they had all the time in the world now.

"We don't have to do this if you're not ready," Robb murmured nervously, he could see how uncomfortable Sanira looked and he didn't wish to make her more uncomfortable. He was sure that they could consummate their marriage when they were both ready with the last thing Robb wanted was for Sanira to feel forced into something.

Their wedding was barely a few hours ago and Robb didn't know much about Sanira, he hadn't really talked with Sanira when she had first arrived in Winterfell only for the first meeting with their parents around.

"You'd be okay with that?" Sanira whispered surprised by Robb's suggestion, she had thought he would want to consummate their marriage as soon as they had the chance to do so. It was the done thing and Sanira couldn't imagine what her mother would say when she found out that she was the reason that they hadn't done so; Arlenna would never let it go that she had stopped the consummation because of her own selfishness.

"If it makes you more comfortable," Robb reassured her, he could see that Sanira wasn't ready and they'd had a long day; they could take their time and he would wait until she was ready. It also gave Robb time to be ready for that, he was just as nervous about this as Sanira was and the last thing he wanted to do was make a mistake and hurt her in some way.

Staring at Robb surprised, Sanira didn't know what to say to him especially when he was seemingly doing something so wonderful for her; she nibbled on her lip wishing that things were just as simple with everything else. Robb moved away to prepare for bed, he was glad that he'd refused the bedding ceremony; he could only imagine how awkward it would have been if people had been listening to them.

Watching Robb, Sanira wasn't sure what was going to happen but she hoped that he would always be this understanding; she couldn't imagine how he would react to her night terrors. Arlenna seemed so sure that Robb would insist she move back to her former bedroom after being woken up most nights; she didn't know how anyone could put up with Sanira's childish problem.

"I'll let you prepare for bed," Robb said turning away so that Sanira could change out of her wedding dress and into her bed clothes; he didn't want to make this awkward and in time they would get used to this. Moving to step out of sight, Robb paused and looked back at Sanira for a moment; his blue eyes watched her knowing that they would be just fine.

"You looked beautiful today," Robb murmured before leaving the room, Sanira watched him leave and sighed before moving to carefully remove her dress; she was almost glad that she knew how to remove her dress without help.

Slowly changing out of her wedding dress, Sanira made sure to hang it up before she quickly pulled on her night clothing. Settling on the bed, Sanira didn't have to wait long before Robb entered the room; the two didn't say a word as they settled down for bed and got under the covers, both thinking about how strange this all was.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	5. Lady Sanira Stark

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Lady Sanira Stark** **.**

Hearing a noise to her left, Sanira slowly opened her eyes taking a moment to remember where she was and how she had gotten there; it still seemed unreal that she was married. Robb had been so kind to her during the night and Sanira honestly didn't know how to thank him for not rushing her; she slowly rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling for a moment.

Peeking over to the space where Robb had slept the night before Sanira was surprised to see that it was empty, she couldn't help but wonder where he had disappeared to that morning. There was no doubt that no one would expect them down in the hall for breakfast, they would all expect them to be enjoying the fresh start to their married life together.

Moving to get out of bed, Sanira paused as the bedroom door opened and Aiana stepped into the room holding a tray; she was followed by another maid who was carrying fresh bedding. Sanira was just relieved that she didn't have to deal with her mother, there was no doubt in her mind that sooner or later Arlenna would come to see how her night had been.

"Good Morning my Lady," Aiana greeted setting the breakfast on a table, she smiled before moving to open the window and allow the morning light to stream in. It was a beautiful day and there was little point in staying locked away in the bedroom when everyone was in such wonderful moods after the wedding.

Climbing out of bed, Sanira moved to sit at the small table so that she was out of the way of the other maid; she looked like one that served her mother and Sanira could only guess why she was here.

"Lord Robb sent me to make sure you have a relaxing morning," Aiana continued to talk while the other maid started to strip the bed, she paused for a moment seeing how clean the sheets were before she continued on with her work. Helping herself to her breakfast, Sanira nodded her head wondering where Robb had slipped away to; it would surely make the people talk if he didn't break-fast with her the morning after their wedding.

Aiana set about getting clothes ready for Sanira, she peeked over at the other maid knowing that Arlenna had sent her to spy; she couldn't believe that anyone would agree to do that woman's dirty work. They were all silent until the other maid had done her work and left, leaving no doubt in Aiana's mind that she would go running to Arlenna with whatever she had discovered.

"Your Lady Mother would like to dine with you for lunch," Aiana murmured looking to Sanira, she was almost glad that Arlenna wouldn't be hovering about and she knew that the woman would likely plant worries and doubts in Sanira's mind while she could. Sanira now held a position of power that Arlenna had only dreamed of, it was no secret that Arlenna had always hoped to marry into a powerful family herself.

House Tremaine was a pretty good family name to marry into, anyone in Westeros could say that but it didn't have the power that House Stark or House Baratheon had. Sanira by marrying Robb would one day be Lady of Winterfell, her husband would become Warden of the North and Lord Paramount of the North giving Sanira power that only Arlenna had dreamed of.

Slowly nodding her head, Sanira held back a groan at the idea of having lunch with her mother; she could only imagine how well that would go. Aiana patted Sanira's shoulders before moving to prepare a bath for her, she didn't know what Arlenna wanted but it was clearly going to be about her new position in life.

* * *

Sipping on her wine, Arlenna stared across the table at Sanira displeased with her only daughter's actions; she had hoped that the wedding night would have gone as expected but her maid told her otherwise. There was no sign that Sanira had consummated her marriage to Robb and Arlenna couldn't believe that her daughter would take such a risk; the longer that she waited, the more trouble that it would likely cause.

Sitting silently across the table, Sanira tried to act confident knowing what was coming; there was no way around the talk that her mother had in mind.

"Marinah tells me that your sheets with clean this morning," Arlenna mused starting off simple, her blue eyes watching Sanira closely trying to sense any sort of discomfort. This did not sit well with Arlenna that Sanira hadn't done her duty, she couldn't imagine what the people would say when they learnt that the marriage had yet to be consummated.

It was clearly a plot to have the marriage ended when Sanira didn't do as the Starks wanted, if the marriage was unconsummated it would make an annulment easier for them when the right wife came along.

"That is true," Sanira confirmed carefully, she didn't dare meet her mother's eyes instead focusing on her plate; she didn't feel hungry and just wanted to be dismissed so that she didn't have to be here. There was no point in avoiding her mother since she knew that Arlenna would just track her down and make it worse; it was better if Sanira just went along with her wishes.

Sanira nibbled on her lip, she wondered how much trouble Robb had gotten into for not consummating their marriage; she was sure his parents would have thoughts about this.

"You didn't consummate your marriage?" Arlenna asked already knowing the answer to her question, she sat back in her chair knowing that this simply wouldn't been brought up to do her duty, Arlenna couldn't believe that her own daughter was failing to do so; she almost wished that she had sent Sanira off to the capital as a young girl to live under her niece.

Cersei Lannister was Queen and would have been a great help to Arlenna by fostering her daughter, she would have learnt how to be a true lady and to do her duty instead of hiding away from it.

"Robb reassured me that was fine," Sanira replied trying to be confident in her answer, she peeked at her mother's face unsurprised to see the disapproval that covered her face. Nothing Sanira seemed to do pleased Arlenna and she was just glad that in a couple of days that her mother would be traveling back to Aeredale; she was just sad the rest of the family had to go with her as well.

Clicking her tongue, Arlenna didn't say anything for a moment watching Sanira closely; she couldn't help but imagine what would happen if this little secret came out, it would ruin everything.

"You are Lady Stark now Sanira. Act like it," Arlenna hissed knowing that the last thing that they needed was any sort of trouble; Sanira would be expected to give Robb a son sooner rather than later. Eddard Stark wouldn't live forever and one day Robb would take over for his father like Sanira would take over for Catelyn when the time was right.

There was going to be a lot of responsibility on Sanira's shoulder and Arlenna knew that her daughter was far from ready for that sort of pressure that would come with the position. Sanira didn't say a word, she knew that she was a Stark now and she would learn how to do what was expected of her; Catelyn seemed a lot more patient than Arlenna and Sanira had no doubts that this would make it easier for her to learn her role.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	6. Being Left Behind

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Being Left Behind** **.**

"I am going to miss you so much," Sanira whispered hugging her younger brother, she hated that he had to go home with their mother but there was nothing that she was able to do about that. It was pretty early in the morning and the sun had barely begun to rise, casting very little light on the leaving party; it was cold out and Sanira was glad she had worn something warm for this.

Deston sniffled clinging to her, he didn't want her to stay here and wished that she was coming home with them; he peeked over at her new husband hating him for taking Sanira away from him.

"I don't want you to stay here," Deston whimpered staring up at his older sister with bleary eyes, he wanted her to come home with them; he didn't understand why she had to stay with the Starks when she had been so happy in Aeredale. Sanira was someone that Deston could always turn to, he barely saw his older brother and their father, their mother ignored him when she could and he disliked his Septa.

"It'll be okay… I will write to you every week," Sanira murmured trying to comfort him, she knew how lonely it was going to be for him back home and she could only hope he would be okay. Watching Sanira with her brother, Robb couldn't imagine what this was like for her watching her entire family leave her behind while she started a new life in a strange place.

"Come along Deston… we don't have all day," Arlenna called walking past Sanira and Deston, she didn't stop to speak with either of them and headed towards the carriage that would take her home and away from this place. Pressing a kiss to the top of Deston's head, Sanira closed her eyes as she let her younger brother go so that he could join their mother; she didn't want to cry which would upset Deston even more.

Arthur approached Sanira when Deston moved away, he pulled her into a hug and held her close knowing that this would work out just fine; she was better off here than under the claws of their mother.

"We are only a raven away," Arthur promised her, he held her close for a moment longer before stepping aside so that Elayne could say goodbye; he looked over at their mother disappointed that she hadn't breathed a word to his sister to wish her luck in her new home. Elayne smiled softly at Sanira, she was sure her good sister would do well in Winterfell and it would allow her to spread her wings without living under the constant scrutiny of Arlenna.

Sanira watched sadly when Arthur and Elayne would away to join the leaving party, she was going to miss them all so much with the only exception being her mother. Rolan came out of the keep with Eddard and Catelyn, a board smile on his face pleased with the short trip to Winterfell; he would be glad to return to Aeredale and relax for a while.

It had been a good trip and the alliance between the Starks and the Tremaines were now cemented with the marriage of their children; things would only get better from here, Rolan was sure of that. Robb moved to stand next to Sanira, he didn't say a word just offering her silent comfort that he knew that she needed right now.

Watching as her father walked passed them, Sanira took a deep breath and tried not to show how much this was hurting her; she couldn't believe that this had all happened so fast. Rolan climbed onto his horse before moving to leave Winterfell, everything was going as planned and he knew that Sanira would be the perfect Lady of Winterfell; she just needed to let go of her childish tendencies and those night terrors that scared her.

* * *

Stepping into the quiet room, Robb closed the door behind him and looked over at Sanira who was sat silently working on her sowing; she didn't look up at him, instead remained focused on her work. It had been a few hours since Sanira's family had left to return to Aeredale and Catelyn had been a little concerned when her good daughter didn't come down to join them for lunch.

Catching Robb as he entered the hall with Theon and Jon Snow, Catelyn had sent her eldest son to track down his wife; she didn't want Sanira sitting alone somewhere missing her family. Catelyn recalled what it had been like when she left Riverrun behind to come North with Ned and baby Robb after the rebellion was over; it hadn't been easy but she had adjusted because she had no other choices and a son that needed her.

"Are you coming down to lunch?" Robb asked moving closer to Sanira, he sat down in the free chair beside her knowing that his mother was right; Sanira was his wife and he had to look out for her. It was strange to think about the fact that they were married now and Robb couldn't imagine what his life was going to be like moving forward with all of this.

"Not yet," Sanira mumbled not looking up from her work, it was still strange to think that she had been married to Robb for a couple of days now. Right now Sanira just wanted to wrap her head around the fact that she was here in Winterfell alone, her family had travelled back to Aeredale without much fuss and she didn't know if and when she would see them again.

"It'll be okay," Robb said trying to comfort her, he knew that this wasn't the easy and he couldn't imagine how he would feel if it had been him forced to move to Aeredale to marry Sanira and then stay there without his , there was little that they could do about it now and Sanira was just going to have to get used to her new situation; there was much for her to learn from Catelyn and she had responsibilities.

"I know it's just so weird," Sanira said stopping what she was doing and looking to Robb, it wasn't something that she would ever get used to and she just hoped that her family would write to her. The last thing that Sanira wanted was to be completely forgotten by her family, she feared that soon her family would completely forget that she had ever existed.

"You'll always have me," Robb reassured offering Sanira a small smile, he wasn't going to let her do this alone and she would always be able to talk to him about whatever had bothered her. They were going to be a team like his parents were and Robb couldn't imagine that working if they continued down the awkward path that they were taking.

Sanira looked at him before she set down her sowing and hugged Robb, she was sort of glad that he was supporting her right now and she just hoped that this would work out. She didn't want a miserable marriage like her parents had with them actively avoiding one another when they were home; Sanira couldn't imagine how awkward that could be with a family like the Starks.

"Thank you," Sanira whispered in his ear, she closed her eyes feeling him wrap his arms around her and hold her close for a moment. It was going to be okay and Robb would make sure that no matter what happened Sanira would always have someone that she could turn to; he would support her no matter what happened.

"We should head to lunch," Sanira mumbled stepping back from Robb, no doubt Catelyn would come searching for them if they didn't make an appearance soon. The couple quietly left their bedroom knowing that they would be okay, it would just take some getting used to being married.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	7. Growing Closer

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Growing Closer** **.**

Finishing off the letter to Deston, Sanira smiled to herself missing her brother greatly and knowing that the last month had flown by; she couldn't believe that she had really been married to Robb that long. The two of them were getting along well and Sanira was still surprised that he wasn't rushing her, she was grateful and she knew that in time they would come to care for one another greatly.

Sanira spent a lot of time with Catelyn, she enjoyed the woman's company and it was great experience for her preparing to take the role that Catelyn currently held. If she wasn't with Catelyn then Sanira found herself spending time with the younger Stark children, she found herself especially close with Sansa and Arya even if the two sisters didn't get along.

Hearing the bedroom door open, Sanira smiled turning around in her seat to see Robb; she had grown fond of the man that had become her husband.

"You're back late," Sanira head placing down her quill, she had expected him back sooner and she was used to spending her quiet evenings with him. They talked during this time that was afforded for them, it was nice and Sanira liked their talks since it allowed them to bond; she raised an eyebrow at the puddle that Robb was creating on the floor.

"Theon was causing trouble again," Robb explained feeling a little stupid, he couldn't believe that woman had thrown a bucket of water at him when he'd had nothing to do with Theon sleeping with her sister. Sanira nodded her head, she got to her feet and moved to find Robb a towel before he caught a cold; she was hopeful that the maids wouldn't mind fixing him a bath this late in the night.

Theon was still someone that made Sanira wary, she tended to avoid the Greyjoy heir not feeling comfortable around him; there was something about him that set her on edge and made her want to avoid him completely.

"You should change out of those clothes… I'll track down a maid to prepare you a bath," Sanira said smiling at Robb, she handed him the towel and moved to step out of the room to give him some privacy. They were doing so well and Sanira didn't want to make things awkward, she liked Robb and the fact that he was willing to wait to consummate their marriage eased her mind.

Watching Sanira step out of the room, Robb smiled to himself before he started to strip out of his wet clothes; he liked seeing Sanira content and it had taken them a while to get to this point. It was still strange to think that she was his wife and Robb was certain that in time they would be close like his mother and father were; he'd hate to end up with a marriage like Sanira's parents.

Shaking his head, Robb sighed and wondered what Rolan had seen in Arlenna, she seemed like such a cold woman and the Lannister reputation was clearly true. The woman seemed to care nothing for her children, more interested in the lavish things in life; it hadn't taken much for her demands to reach the ears of Robb.

The servants had hated Arlenna had her ridiculous demands, they whispered of the expensive tastes of the Lady Tremaine and how she treated the staff that worked for her. Robb had no idea what it could have been like for Sanira to grow up with that woman, she clearly wasn't anything like his mother and he didn't blame Sanira for being so nervous.

Arlenna clearly lived for breaking down her daughter's confidence, she had been seen many a time scolding Sanira since they had arrived in Winterfell. It was the reason that Robb was determined to win Sanira's trust before taking the first step in their married life.

* * *

Unable to stop the scream that tore from her throat, Sanira awoke from her night terror covered in sweat; she gasped clutching at her chest trying to calm herself down as her eyes darted around the room. The images flashed before her eyes and she couldn't seem to shake them, the stag laying cold and dead and the direwolf with an antler plunged into its chest; it made her stomach turn and her hands shook.

Jolting awake Robb blinked in confusion wondering what the hell was going on, his barely had chance to right himself before Aiana burst into the room.

"It's okay my lady," Aiana whispered trying to sooth Sanira, she had hoped the night terrors had died down; it had been over a month since the last and they always seemed to sneak up on her. Slipping out of bed, Robb watched wondering what the hell was going on; he observed shocked at what was going on while Aiana comforted his shaking wife.

Sanira took several deep breathes, she shook her head while tears burned her eyes; the night terror clung to her mind not wanting to leave as if trying to warn her of what was coming. Aiana was patient while she waited for Sanira to snap out of this, she whispered softly in her ear; she peeked at Robb who was watching them closely.

"What's happening?" Robb asked not having seen anything like this, he'd had night terrors when he was younger and so had his siblings but this felt different. Sanira looked so pale and he was half-wondering if he should go and felt Maester Luwin, it was clearly something that Aiana was used to dealing with and he had a feeling this would happen again.

"She has night terrors… they take a while to slip away," Aiana murmured trying to explain to Robb, she held Sanira close as her lady wept into her shoulder; it was clearly bad this time and she had no idea what she could have seen this time. Shaking his head, Robb didn't believe Aiana for a moment and he knew that there was more to this than she was saying; he carefully moved forward not wanting to upset Sanira even more.

"This is more than a night terror," Robb insisted wanting Aiana to tell him the truth, he looked to Sanira as she slowly started to calm down; he didn't like seeing her like this. Biting her lip, Aiana stared at Robb sure that he would be able to understand better if he knew what was going on; Arlenna was the only one who seemed to think that these were all night terrors.

"She sees things in her sleep… things that don't make sense or aren't possible," Aiana explained as best as she could, the maester in Aeredale hadn't known what to do and kept giving Sanira sleeping drafts to help her sleep. They didn't seem to work and Aiana couldn't help but feel like there was more to this than they understood; she recalled how Sanira's grandmother had always boasted that she was gifted.

Robb slowly nodded his head, he carefully reached out to take Sanira from Aiana; he pulled his wife into his arms and held her close, he wasn't going to let Aiana be the only one to deal with this. It was only fair that he started to help, Robb was Sanira's husband and he knew that he would do anything to help her; she cuddled further into his arms as he whispered softly to her.

Aiana sat there watching them for a moment before she excused herself, Sanira was in a safe place and Robb would look out for her no matter what.

"It's okay," Robb whispered to her, he held Sanira close to him and he watched Aiana leave; he was glad that Sanira had someone like her to help but she also had him now. Sniffling Sanira held onto the front of Robb's night shirt, relief slowly filling her that he didn't push her away in disgust.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	8. Direwolves

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **01x01: Winter is Coming.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Direwolves** **.**

Sitting down with the other girls of the castle, Sanira worked quietly on her sowing enjoying the silence that seemed to surround them while they worked; she was grateful for the break. Next to her sat Arya, who looked like she would rather be anywhere else in the world that in this room; her attention focused on glaring at Sansa, who was being praised by their Septa.

It amused Sanira how much Arya seemed to despise the role that she was being set in and she guessed at one point she had been the same; she had hated the idea of being married off before she got to know Robb. The two had grown close in the past couple of months and Sanira was grateful that he didn't think that she was some sort of freak for waking up screaming some nights.

After the first night, Sanira had thought he would move out of their bedroom and away from her however that hadn't been what Robb had done. Robb comforted her each time that she woke up and even encouraged her to talk about what she was seeing; she never felt like he was trying to make fun of her when she told him about her night terrors.

Continuing on with her work, Sanira peeked at Arya just in time to see her slip out of the room; she shook her head knowing that the Septa was not going to be pleased about this. Septa Mordane had done everything in her power to control Arya but nothing that she did seemed to work; the girl was determined to do things her way.

Focusing on her sowing, Sanira could only hope that Arya would never lose that spirit and she was sure that it would serve her well when she was older and settling down.

* * *

"I wish I could go with them," Arya whined sitting down next to Sanira, she hated being left behind when her brothers got to do all the good stuff while she was stuck here; she frowned watching Sanira carry on with her sowing. Since the older girl had arrived, Arya had found herself spending quite a bit of time with her since Sanira didn't seem to talk down to her like Sansa did.

"You wanted to go and watch an execution," Sanira asked looking at Arya, she honestly didn't see the appeal but she was sure it had more to do with how her brothers were treated differently. It was the way things were and it wasn't going to change, Sanira continued on with her sowing thinking about how grateful she was that she had been married to Robb and not anyone else.

Arlenna had hoped to marry Sanira off to one of her cousin's children, she had been sorely disappointed when Rolan had arranged for her to marry a Stark.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Arya asked getting comfortable, she preferred to talk with Sanira instead of Sansa who was probably doing some embroidery or something. She barely spoke with her older sister who was always telling her that she should be more lady like; Arya just wanted to forge her own destiny than the one that people wanted for her.

"Not at all," Sanira replied with a smile, she had never wanted to be just a lady but that was her role in life and she was going to do her best. Continuing on with her sowing, Sanira tried to think of something that would lift Arya's spirit; the young girl seemed down and she was sure that she could cheer her up.

"I used to help Maester when I was your age," Sanira revealed with a smile, it had been her father's suggestion but she had enjoyed learning small things about healing. Arya looked up at Sanira surprised, she never would have guessed that her good-sister knew anything about healing; she had assumed that it was only something that men were allowed to learn.

"He taught me all sorts of things," Sanira mused seeing how curious Arya looked, she didn't blame her since it was a little unheard of unless the lady joined the silent sisters; healing was just as much a man's job as fighting wars was. Arya nibbled on her lip, she doubted her mother would ever agree to such a thing and it did surprise her that Arlenna had allowed Sanira to do something like that.

"Your mother didn't mind?" Arya asked curiously, she had seen how strict Arlenna had been especially when it came to bossing people about and getting her own way. Arya couldn't imagine what it had been like for Sanira to grow up with that woman, she was glad that she wasn't anything like her mother.

"She did but my father wanted me to have some useful skills," Sanira replied recalling the fights her parents had, it still made her smile and it was the first time she ever seen her father stand up to her mother. It made Sanira cherish her lessons even more especially since Arlenna did everything in her power to make it nearly impossible for her to attend.

"Could you teach me?" Arya asked tilting her head, she was sure that her mother wouldn't mind and it might come in useful if Rolan Tremaine had insisted that Sanira learn it. Pausing and looking to her good-sister, Sanira chewed on her lip considering the question for a moment; she didn't want to get in trouble with Catelyn or Eddard.

* * *

Staring at the scene before him as he dismounted his house, Robb could only feel his stomach turn at the dead stag; a nagging feeling pulled at his mind as he watched his father slowly approach the fallen animal.

"What is it?" Robb asked lingering back with the horses for a moment, he looked to Theon and Jon who were closer to the scene than him knowing that this couldn't be good. Eddard slowly approached the dead stag, a frown set on his face not liking the look of this; whatever had murdered such a great animal could still be around.

"Mountain lion?" Theon offered standing by his side, he stared down at the stag with a wrinkled nose; the smell was disgusting and he couldn't imagine how long it had laid in the road like that for. Eddard shook his head, he looked around at the destruction around the animal; it had put up a great fight it seemed when it had been attacked and killed.

"There are no mountain lions in these woods," Eddard replied trying to see what could have done this, he eyed the trial of destruction before he started to follow it. The group followed their lord off the road and down the embankment were the destruction lead them to a large dead beast; Eddard could only stare as he tried to work out what this meant.

Crouching down near the head of the animal, Eddard ignored the small pups that scampered around their fallen mother; the antler of the stag that had been slaughtered sticking out of her neck. Robb stared at the scene before him, Sanira's words ringing in his ears; the stag laying cold and dead and the direwolf with an antler plunged into its chest.

It all made him want to turn around and run for the hills, Robb couldn't help but wonder if there was some sort of warning that came from this; a warning that worried him about the future. No one breathed a word as they took in the scene before them, none of them knew what to say as Eddard stayed in position admiring the dead animal; he had never seen anything like this before in his life.

"It's a freak," Theon announced eyeing the dead animal before them, he hung back a little while Bran moved to stand next to Jon to get a closer look at what was going on. Eddard didn't breathe a word for a moment, he couldn't quiet think straight at the sight of the beast; he wondered what the creature was doing this far north.

"It's a direwolf," Eddard corrected after a few moments, he looked to Rodrik Cassel who looked back at him; he shook his head trying to work out what this could mean. It had been a long time since Direwolves had last been seen wondering about this way; Eddard couldn't help but wonder if the Gods were trying to tell him something.

"There are no Direwolves south of the wall," Robb murmured stiffly, he hadn't told anyone about Sanira's dreams about this and he knew that if she had seen this coming then there had to be a reason for it. There was no way that Robb could return to his wife and tell her that her dream had come true, he didn't want to frighten her more than necessary.

"Now there are five," Jon Snow mumbled peeking at his half-brother, he could see that there was something on Robb's mind that was bothering him about all of this. Picking up one of the pups, Jon moved to hand it to Bran ignoring the warning looks that he got from others; he couldn't imagine what the young lad could be thinking about seeing the beheading.

"Where will they go?" Bran asked holding the pup in his arms, he held it close and stared up at Jon knowing that he wouldn't lie to him; he was just glad that he had brothers to look up to. It had been hard watching his father take the head of the Night Watch deserter, Bran had no idea how his brothers seemed so calm about it; he doubted it ever got easier to watch.

"They don't belong down here," Rodrik stated eyeing the pups, his gut told him that there could only come trouble from having them around; he looked to Lord Stark sure that he would do the right thing. Eddard slowly got to his feet, he looked to Bran knowing that they had to do what was right; they had to get back to Winterfell before it was dark.

"It's better they have a quick death, they won't last without their mother," Eddard murmured ignoring the disappointed face that Bran offered him, he couldn't imagine what Catelyn would say if they were too take the pups home with them. Theon moved from his position at Eddard's words, he drew a dagger and almost seemed to gleeful at his Lord's words; he all put snatched the pup that Bran was holding from his arms.

"Put away your blade," Robb demanded stepping forward not liking how Theon had taken the pup from his brother; he shared a glare with Theon annoyed with how his friend was acting. It had been happening more often recently and Robb couldn't imagine where it was coming from; Theon had always been overconfident but this was something new.

"I take orders from your father. Not you," Theon all but spat at Robb moving to kill the pup that was now in his hands, he barely offered Robb a look as he held the whimpering pup by the scruff. Eddard moved past the boys to prepare to leave, he had given his order no matter how upsetting it was; the pups weren't meant for south of the wall, he was doing what was right for them.

"Please father," Bran pleaded making Eddard slowly turn to look at him, he frowned seeing the look in his son's eyes; he knew that this couldn't have been an easy for him. Shaking his head, Eddard turned to carry on his way trying to block out the look that Bran offered him; he couldn't imagine what was going on inside of his son's head.

"Lord Stark. There are five pups, one for each of the Stark children. The direwolf is the sigil of your house. They were meant to have them," Jon spoke up, he didn't like the look on Bran's face and just wanted to help. Eddard turned to look at his bastard, he raised an eyebrow at Jon wondering what had brought this on; he spared a look at Bran, who was staring at him with big eyes making him sigh.

Everyone watched Lord Stark for a moment, none of them were quite sure what he was going to say after Jon's speech; they had no idea what Eddard would decide to do now.

"You'll train them, yourselves. You'll feed them, yourselves. And if they die you bury them, yourselves," Eddard said finally conceding, he watched as the pup Theon was holding was placed back Bran's arms. The look of delight on Bran's face made it worth it to Eddard even if he was going to have to explain to his wife about the pups, they wouldn't stay this size forever.

Robb and Theon moved to collect the other pups while Eddard and the guards started to move back to the horses; Bran slowly turned around to look at Jon, who offered him a small smile.

"What about you?" Bran asked softly, they slowly started to walk back to the horses; he looked at Jon knowing that his half-brother was always left out. Jon swallowed thickly as he started to lead Bran to the horses, he could only watch as Robb and Theon moved ahead of them carrying the four other pups between them.

"I'm not a Stark," Jon murmured knowing that no matter how much he wished he was, it was never going to be true; he was always going to be on the outside looking in when it came to his siblings. Starting to climb back up the steep embankment, Jon followed behind everyone else trailing; he came to a pause when something small and white caught his eye.

"What is it?" Robb asked seeing his half-brother pause, they had been delayed enough already and he guessed that he would have to explain this in some way to his wife.

* * *

Stepping into the bedroom, Robb took a deep breath and held the small pup in his arms as he looked for any sign of Sanira; he had no idea what she was going to say about the small addition in their lives. The way that Robb saw it, the pup that he had decided to name Grey Wind, was the perfect practice they needed to prepare for their own child; it was something that he thought would help them.

"You're back late," Sanira mused in greeting, she had expected Robb and the others back soon; she paused at the sight of the small pup that he was holding in his arms. Opening and closing her mouth, Sanira moved to sit down on the bed; she raised an eyebrow at Robb hoping for some sort of explanation for the newcomer.

"It's a direwolf," Robb explained with a smile, he moved towards the bed and carefully settled the pup on Sanira's lap; a smile forming on his face as she peeked down at the pup curiously. It had been an unexpected surprise and Robb was entirely grateful that Sanira wasn't demanding that the pup sleep in the stables; he was sure many other ladies would have or demanded that he get rid of the poor thing.

"I named him Grey Wind," Robb continued sitting down next to Sanira, he watched her stroke the direwolf pup and he guessed that it was a good sign; he could only imagine how big the pup was going to get. Sanira peered down at the small pup, her fingers brushing through his fur and she couldn't help but think that he could do with a good bath and some food.

"I suppose that he'll be sleeping in here with us," Sanira mused smiling up at Robb, she cuddled Grey Wind close and couldn't help but feel at ease. Robb smiled back at her, there was no way that he would tell her about where they had found the pups; he wanted to spare her that especially with the recurring night terrors that she had about Stags and Direwolves.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	9. News from Kings Landing

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **01x01: Winter is Coming.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: News from Kings Landing** **.**

Slowly approaching her husband as he cleaning his sword, they were in the Godswood and no matter how often Catelyn came to this place; she always felt like she was doing something wrong. To her the sept was a place of worship, Catelyn never felt like she was truly welcome here; she took a deep breath as she watched Eddard clean his sword with steady hands.

"All these years, and I still feel like an outsider when I come here," Catelyn mused stopping just a little away from Eddard, her eyes swept the Godswood glad that she would be able to speak to him alone. It was going to be hard enough to share this news with him, he'd been a little distracted since they had returned from the execution of the deserter from the Night's Watch.

"You have five northern children. You're not an outsider," Eddard reminded her with a smile, he stopped what he was doing to admire his wife; she was so very beautiful and he couldn't imagine his life without her. In the years since he had married Catelyn Tully, Eddard couldn't bring himself to regret how things had worked out for them; he would never forget the sacrifice that his father and brother had made.

"I wonder if the old Gods agree," Catelyn murmured looking to the heart tree, she found it so strange how different it was here compared to how she had grown up in Riverrun. Her children had been raised in the ways of her husband's family at times Catelyn did feel like an outsider; there weren't many southern ladies this far north.

"It's your Gods, by all the rules," Eddard reminded her teasingly, he was a little curious about why Catelyn had come here; it was strange to see her here when her place of worship was in a sept. Catelyn slowly reached into her sleeve and produced a parchment from her sleeve, she looked down at the parchment before she looked to her husband with a sigh.

"I am so sorry, my love," Catelyn whispered with a shake of her head, she knew how much this was going to upset him and she wished that she had better news to share with him. This wasn't what Catelyn had been expecting when she had heard that there was news from the Capital and she couldn't help but fear what would come next; she stared at Eddard fearing what was too come.

"Tell me," Eddard said watching her, his stomach turning at the look on his wife's face and he knew that it could only be bad news for them. It had been a while since they'd heard news that would give them any reason to worry, the last thing they wanted when things were finally peaceful was for more trouble to come this way.

"There was a raven from King's Landing. Jon Arryn is dead. A fever took him," Catelyn revealed carefully, she could only watch as Eddard looked down; she knew how shocking this must have been for him and she wished that there was something that she could say to make this right. None of them could have expected this even with Jon Arryn being as old as he was, it had been a sudden death and Catelyn couldn't help but worry for what would come now.

"I know he was like a father to you," Catelyn murmured watching him, she couldn't imagine what it was going on inside Eddard's head; he had already lost his father, older brother and sister, he had now lost the only father-figure he'd had in years. Eddard took a deep breath, he couldn't believe this had happened and he slowly looked to his wife knowing that this affected her as well; her sister had been married to Jon Arryn.

"Your sister, the boy..." Eddard asked knowing that Lysa Arryn had been in King's Landing with her husband while he served as Hand of the King. It must have come as such a shock to her when her husband had so suddenly passed away and even harder for Lysa with a seven-year-old son to deal with right now.

Catelyn sighed moving to be seated next to her husband, she worried for her sister and it had been many years since Catelyn had last seen her; she couldn't imagine what Lysa had to be going through right now.

"They both have their health, Gods be good," Catelyn murmured hoping that her dear sister would be okay, she dreaded to think of how difficult things were for Lysa now her husband had gone.

Eddard nodded his head relieved to hear that at least, he couldn't imagine how upset Catelyn would have been if something had happened to her sister and her dear sweet nephew. They had both been lucky to escape whatever had taken Jon and Eddard knew that Robin Arryn would one day take over his father's positon as Lord of the Eyrie.

"The raven brought more news. The king rides for Winterfell... with the queen, and all the rest of them," Catelyn revealed with a frown, she had dreaded this part and she couldn't believe that this was happening to them. Eddard stared to his wife, he also knew why King Robert would be coming and he wasn't surprised; he could only imagine what would come of his best friend coming this far north.

"If he's coming this far north... there's only one thing he's after," Eddard murmured with a shake of his head, Jon Arryn had been Robert's Hand since the man had taken over the Seven Kingdoms and now that he was gone there was only one person that he wished to replace him.

* * *

Brushing some hair from her face, Sanira followed after Catelyn and Maester Luwin as they walked through the Great Hall; she had hoped that by following her good-mother around that it would help her. The entire castle was preparing for the arrival of the King and Sanira was hopeful that by following Catelyn around that she would learn something that would help her in the future.

"We'll need plenty of candles for Lord Tyrion's chamber. I'm told he reads all night," Catelyn said speaking to Maester Luwin, she didn't mind Sanira following her around since she was sure that this would help her learn to deal with important events in the future. It was all hands on deck right now and everything had to be perfect for when the King arrived in about a month's time; the last thing they wanted was to be caught unaware.

"I'm told he drinks all night," Maester Luwin mused with a smile, everyone had heard about Lord Tyrion's behaviour and it was going to be interesting to see what became of it. The whispers of the Queen's youngest brother had reached this far north and they were far from pleasant; Tyrion Lannister was by far the least popular member of his family.

"How much could he possibly drink, a man of his... stature?" Catelyn asked looking to Maester Luwin, she didn't want to cause any offence but it was no secret that Tyrion was not the son that Tywin Lannister had wanted especially when it had caused him to lose his wife. Sanira chewed on her lip, she didn't really know much of her cousin since her mother had always ensured that if she did meet the Lannister side of her family that she was only allowed to talk with Cersei and her children.

"We've brought up eight barrels of ale from the cellar. Perhaps we'll find out," Maester Luwin mused with a smile, it was going to be a costly visit and he could only hope that King Robert and his family wouldn't be staying longer than they needed to.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	10. King Robert Arrives

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **01x01: Winter is Coming.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: King Robert Arrives** **.**

Standing between Robb and Sansa, Sanira took a deep breath as she tried to ease her nerves; she couldn't believe how fast the last couple of weeks had flown by, the King and his family would be arriving at any moment. The Starks all stood in a line with their household behind them, everyone waiting for the King to arrive; they had spent weeks preparing for this since the raven had arrived.

Taking a quick look along the line of her children, Catelyn frowned when she spotted that Arya was not in her place between Sansa and Bran; she had hoped that she would have turned up with her sister.

"Where's Arya?" Catelyn asked continuing to try and spot her youngest daughter, her question made the rest of her family look at her unsure. None of them had seen the younger Stark daughter since the announcement had gone out that King Robert was on his final approach with his family.

"Sansa where is your sister?" Catelyn asked only to be replied with a shrug from Sansa, her eldest daughter had spent all morning preparing for the arrival of the King and the royal family. Tutting Catelyn shook her head wondering where her daughter could have wander off to, she had been made aware how important today was and she couldn't miss out on this no matter how much she wanted to.

They didn't have to wait long before Arya dashed across the courtyard to take her place with her family, she had been watching the King arrive. Eddard quickly caught his youngest daughter with a raised eyebrow at the helmet that she was wearing; his wife sighed glad that she actually looked like a lady for once.

"What are you doing with that on?" Eddard asked lifting the helmet from Arya's head, he could only imagine what Catelyn would have said if Arya had missed the King arriving. Offering her father only an innocent look, Arya quickly hurried to her place between her older sister and Bran; she had made it just in time as the King's Guard road through the gate with Prince Joffrey.

Holding her breath, Sanira stared at her cousin feeling her stomach turn a little at the sight of him; she didn't miss the smile that he offered to Sansa but she didn't dare look to see how her good-sister reacted. From the look that her husband offered to Sansa, Sanira couldn't imagine it was something that would end well; she only wished she could warn Sansa now what her cousin was like.

Next through the gate was the royal carriage that contained the Queen, her two youngest children and her ladies-in-waiting; it had no windows and looked more like a sealed chest on wheels than a carriage. Once the carriage had stopped completely, King Robert rode in behind them making everyone that was in the courtyard drop down to bow to the King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm.

No one dared looked up as the King dismounted his horse with a little difficultly, walking the short distance to where Eddard and his family were bowing down to him. Eyeing his old friend when he stopped before him, Robert signalled with his right hand for Eddard to return to his feet; thus allowing Eddard then everyone else to finally stand back up to greet the King.

"Your Grace," Eddard greeted with a slight bow of his head, he was surprised with how much his friend had changed since he last saw him and he couldn't believe how much Robert had changed. Everyone seemed to listen in eagerly to how things would go between Robert and Eddard, who seemed to spend a moment staring at each other after not seeing each other in nine years.

"You've got fat," Robert stated staring at Eddard, he scrutinised how much his friend had changed in the years since he had seen him; it was a good change and he was sure that Eddard had been happy here with his family. Holding back a smile, Eddard could only nod at Robert who seemed twice the size of the man that Eddard had last seen; it was no secret what Robert had spent a lot of his time doing since he had become King of the Seven Kingdoms.

The two men shared a smile before they both started laughing, it had been a long time since they had seen one another; stepping forward to offer a welcoming hug having not seen each other in a while. Pulling back from Eddard, Robert moved to greet Catelyn with a shift hug and a kiss to the cheek; he was happy to be here and there was a reason that he had made this trip.

Ruffling Rickon's hair, Robert smiled moving back to speak with Eddard; the trip had been a long one and he could only think of one thing now that he was here.

"Nine years. Why haven't I seen you?" Robert asked smiling to Eddard, he had been wanting to come here for years but things in King's Landing had kept him busy for too long. Behind Robert, the royal carriage opened allowing the Queen, her younger children and their attendants to exit; they bowed down slightly to Queen Cersei Lannister as she exited the carriage last.

"Guarding the North for you, Your Grace," Eddard replied with a smile, he wasn't sure what to expect from this visit and he hoped that Robert wouldn't ask too much of him. Cersei held up her skirts as she walked over to where her husband was conversing with the Starks, a look of disgust concealed on her face wishing that they hadn't come here.

Peeking over at the new arrivals, Arya looked around trying to spot the one person that she had heard all about; she frowned not seeing the one person who had made her excited about the visit from the royal family.

"Where's the imp?" Arya asked looking up to Sansa curiously, she had heard quite a bit about the Lannister dwarf and had been looking forward to seeing him for herself. Sanira held her breath praying that the two girls weren't about to start arguing in front of the King and his Queen; the last thing she wanted was any attention to be drawn her way.

"Will you shut up," Sansa hissed not wanting her sister to ruin this for her, she couldn't imagine what embarrassing thing that Arya would do especially with the Queen and Prince so close to them. However, their little dispute did attract the attention of the King who looked down the line of Stark children; Robert moved away from where he was speaking with Eddard to move down the line.

Peeking at his wife, Robb noticed how she seemed to tense when Robert attentions moved to them; he guessed that it had something to do with the fact that her Lannister cousins where here.

"You must be Robb… I hear congratulations is due," Robert greeted moving towards Eddard's firstborn, he was impressed and a little jealous of how good looking the Stark boys were especially compared to his own sons. His children seemed like miniature Lannisters no matter how much Robert looked at them, he was almost jealous that Rolan's children mostly favoured their father's side.

Even Arthur who bore his mother's Lannister blonde hair looked every inch a Tremaine, while Robert had ended up with three children who bore hardly any of his looks. Robb nodded his head and shook Robert's hand, it meant a great deal coming from the King and he knew how good a friend Rolan was with both Eddard and Robert.

Moving away from Robb, Robert smiled at the sight of Rolan's only daughter knowing that she would flower here with the Starks; it was just a shame that she had been engaged to Robb first. It had been Robert's desire to unite the three main families of his rebellion, he had already started to plan out who the next pairing would be since Sanira was married to Robb now.

"Lady Sanira. Even more beautiful than the last time we met," Robert mused glad that she didn't bare any looks of her mother, he could only imagine the nightmare that would have caused the Starks if she had. Sanira bowed a little to Robert ignoring the greeting between the Queen and Eddard, she could see how this visit was going to go and she dreaded it already.

"Aye… you are a pretty one," Robert greeted with a nod to Sansa, she looked so much like her mother had done at her age and he was sure that the young Stark would break many a man's heart when she wed. Sansa couldn't help but blush at the King's words, it meant a lot coming from a man like him and she was pleased all her hard work for the day had paid off. Robert moved away, he had quite a bit to talk about with Eddard and he was hopeful that his dear friend would agree to a union between their houses.

"And your name is?" Robert asked looking down at the youngest Stark daughter, he stiffened a little about how much she looked like his Lyanna; there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't miss her. Peeking up at the fat King before her, Arya couldn't help but wonder how this man had ever won a war let alone fought in one; she recalled the stories that she had heard growing up and the King didn't seem to fit into them.

"Arya," she murmured peeking about still trying to see the imp, Arya was much more interested in seeing him than meeting the King; she had never seen anything like him before. Nodding his head, Robert moved on to the final Stark child who was watching him nervously; he had come a long way and still his thoughts remained on the one thing that he wanted.

"Show us your muscles… you'll make a fine knight one day," Robert said making Bran flex his arm showing it off, he beamed at Robert's words. Looking back towards Eddard who was greeting Cersei, Robert frowned knowing that he had waited long enough for this moment; there was little else that he wanted to do before the banquet that evening.

"Take me to your crypt, I wish to pay my respects," Robert demanded making Eddard look at him warily, it was no secret that Robert's continued attachment to his late sister caused tension between Robert and Cersei. They might have been married for about seventeen years now but things had seemingly only worsened between the Baratheon King and his Lannister Queen.

Turning to look at Robert, Cersei kept her face blank trying to act like his decision to go and visit some dead woman didn't bother her; she had found it easier to do so over the years especially when she realised he would never care for her.

"We've been riding for a month my love… surely the dead can wait," Cersei mused watching him, she already knew that he would ignore her words and she wasn't going to show how much it bothered her to be dismissed by him in front of the Starks. Robert spared his wife only a look before he summoned for Eddard to follow him, he didn't care what she thought; he wanted to pay his respects to the only woman he had ever truly loved.

Eddard offered Cersei an apologetic look before he followed after Robert, he had questions for him about what had happened to Jon Arryn and he was sure that Robert would ask him his own questions in return.

"Where's the imp?" Arya whispered to Sansa again catching Cersei's attention, she frowned before turning and walking over to her twin brother Jaime Lannister to find out where exactly the little monster was. Taking a deep breath, Sanira peeked at Robb knowing that she would be a lot happier when her cousins from the South had left.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	11. Taking the Final Step

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **01x01: Winter is Coming.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Taking the Final Step** **.**

"He's so handsome," Sansa gushed thinking about Joffrey, she couldn't believe that she might one day marry the prince; it had come as a surprise to her when her father had revealed King Robert's plans. Sanira looked to Catelyn who was doing Sansa's hair, she didn't blame her good-mother for looking bored at listening to Sansa talk on and on about Joffrey; she hadn't shut up about the prince since he had arrived in Winterfell that morning.

"When would we be married? Soon? Or do we have to wait?" Sansa asked continuing on, she didn't notice the exasperated look on Sanira's face as she thought about the wedding that she would have when she married Prince Joffrey. It was sure to be a grand affair and Sansa couldn't wait to see the capital, this was everything that she had ever wanted and more.

"Hush now. Your father hasn't even said yes," Catelyn murmured resting a hand on Sansa's shoulders, she wasn't fond of the idea of her daughter marrying the Prince; she got a bad feeling about him and it certainly didn't ease her mind. Joffrey might have been Robert's son but all that Catelyn could see was the Lannister in him, she dreaded to think what sort of man he was with a mother like Cersei Lannister.

The Queen had done nothing but look down at everyone since she had arrived and it was plain to see that Winterfell was the last place that Cersei wanted to be; she stuck with her handmaidens and her youngest children since arriving.

"Why would he say no?" Sansa asked confused, she couldn't understand the notion that her father would turn down what Robert was offering. It was everything that Sansa could have ever wanted and to head South would be wonderful, she had heard so much about the capital and wished to see it for herself.,

"He'd be the second most powerful man in the kingdoms," Sansa mused looking over at Sanira, she was thrilled with everything that was happening and she was sure her good-sister would understand her. Sanira had left everything behind in Aeredale to come here to marry Robb and everything had worked out for her; Sansa was sure the same would happen to her when she married Joffrey.

"He'd have to leave home. He'd have to leave me. And so would you," Catelyn tried to explain, she dreaded the idea that she would lose her husband and daughters to this; she didn't want them riding South when everything was perfect as it was.

Catelyn couldn't forget the last time that Eddard had left her behind, he had come back from a war with a bastard son; it had broken her heart and she had forever hated Jon Snow ever since. Pausing for a moment at her mother's words, Sansa took a deep breath knowing that she dreaded the moment she would leave her mother behind but she would have to do it someday.

"You left your home to come here. Sanira left hers to do the same. And I'd be Queen someday," Sansa reasoned knowing that being Queen would be worth it, she was sure that she would make a great Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Queen Sansa Baratheon had a wonderful ring to it in Sansa's mind and she couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to be Queen; she adored Cersei and she wanted to be just like her.

Sanira shared a look with Catelyn, she wondered if Sansa realised what she was letting herself in for; she was so innocent and had no idea what it would be like in King's Landing. Court life wasn't for everyone and Sanira doubted that her good-sister was prepared for the back-stabbing and gossiping of the capital.

"Please make father say yes," Sansa pleaded turning around to face Catelyn, her blue eyes shining at the idea that her father would turn the King down and she wouldn't get to marry her beloved Joffrey. Catelyn stared down at her daughter, her heart pounding in her chest and she wasn't entirely sure what to say to her; she was still hoping that Eddard would say no to all of this herself.

"Sansa…" Sanira whispered wanting to stop her good-sister, she could see how torn Catelyn was and this was going to be hard enough without Sansa plying on the guilt. The young Stark girl had no idea what she was letting herself in for and Sanira could only worry about what would happen if Eddard agreed to Robert's wishes.

"Please! Please!" Sansa begged turning to look at Sanira sure that she would understand what she wanted, this was her chance of a happy ending and she just wished everyone could see that.

She was finally going to have a prince to whisk her away and Sansa couldn't wait for that; she was sure that Joffrey would treat her like a princess when they were married. They would have princes and princesses that looked like Joffrey and Sansa was sure that everything would work out the moment that her father said yes.

"It's the only thing I ever wanted," Sansa pleaded turning to look back at her mother, she wanted to marry Joffrey and she feared that someone would ruin her dream for her. Catelyn took a deep breath, she couldn't imagine what would happen if Eddard agreed to this and she hated that her family would be pulled apart; she didn't want to see her children leave Winterfell behind just yet.

* * *

Looking across the room, Sanira watched as King Robert drunkenly groped a woman almost glad that she hadn't married a man like that; she had no idea how Cersei coped with his behaviour.

"Don't think so hard," Robb teased sitting down next to Sanira, he had been watching her and he had to admit that it was a little amazing to watch her facial expressions when it came to watching the royal family. He looked across the room at King Robert, he certainly wasn't the man that Robb had pictured after learning all about the Rebellion; he was an entirely different person now.

"I'm just surprised…" Sanira whispered to him, she turned her attention away from Robert who was laughing aloud and seemed to be enjoying himself. Compared to his wife, Robert was having a wonderful time anyone who looked upon Cersei could see how bored she looked and that she wished to be anywhere but here.

Robb looked at his wife waiting to hear what she had to say, he had been watching her since her royal cousins had arrived and he was a little relieved she wasn't like them. Already taking a dislike for Joffrey Baratheon, Robb couldn't see how his father could even consider marrying Sansa to him; the prince seemed like a mummy's boy and so very different to Robb himself.

"Arya," Sansa cried out as her younger sister launched her food at her, thus interrupting Sanira and causing them both to look over at Arya who was trying to find something else to fling. Getting to her feet, Sanira quickly intercepted her younger good sister before she could draw more attention to herself; she peeked over at Catelyn who offered her a look of thanks.

"Time for bed," Robb chimed deciding to join Sanira in escorting Arya off to her bedroom, it was getting late and he had little desire to stay at the banquet. Opening her mouth to protest, Arya still found herself being led from the banquet hall and into the quieter corridors of Winterfell.

* * *

"So what were you saying back at the banquet?" Robb asked once they had dropped Arya off to her bedroom so that she could go to bed, he was curious about what she was thinking. The two of them had found themselves growing closer in the three months since they had married and Robb was pleased that things were working out so well for them; he had been a little worried that she would completely reject him.

Brushing her fingers through her hair, Sanira nibbled on her lip knowing that it was time that she opened up with Robb; he had been so wonderful to her since they had married.

"Just how lucky I was," Sanira mumbled moving to sit down on the bed, she had always been told that her husband would push her to do things that she didn't want to do. Arlenna's advice on how to make a marriage work was far from the best and only served to scare Sanira when she had thought about marrying Robb.

Raising an eyebrow, Robb moved to sit down on the bed next to her even more curious and he guessed her fear that had appeared when they had married had mainly been down to her talks with her mother. It was no surprise to Robb that Arlenna had no comforting words to offer to Sanira in her letters, they were more reminders of how she was failing as a wife because she hadn't consummated her marriage when she was meant to.

"I could have ended up with someone like Robert… yet for some reason the Gods gave me you," Sanira continued looking down at her hands, she had never expected any of this to happen and she was sort of glad for that fact. If it hadn't been for her father and Eddard's agreement, then Sanira knew that her mother would have pushed harder for her to marry Joffrey; even if she hated her cousin because of how he treated people.

It didn't help that Sanira had such horrible dreams about her cousin and they all seemed centred about him being King; she dreaded the moment that Robert died. Slowly looking up at Robb, her brown eyes met with his blue one and Sanira could almost feel the tension that started to build between them; her eyes searched his face before she leant forward and kissed him.

Drawing his wife closer, Robb deepened the kiss almost surprised that Sanira was finally making a move; he had been so patient and he was happy to wait longer if she changed her mind. Moving to help Robb out of his shirt, Sanira couldn't help but laugh as he struggled for a moment to help her out of her dress; she turned around so that he could see the fastenings.

Brushing her hair out of the way, Sanira couldn't help but smile a little as she felt Robb's fingers nervously trail down her back as he loosened her dress. Once he was done, Sanira peeked back at him as she got to her feet and allowed the dress to fall away; she swallowed nervously as she took a look at Robb's face.

Robb got to his feet and pulled his shirt over his head before he kissed Sanira again, he gently guided her to their bed; he wasn't going to rush this and the last thing he wanted to do was frighten Sanira or hurt her. He doubted that his wife would ever allow him to touch her again if he did and Robb was a little nervous about what he was doing; unlike Theon who seemed to screw everything in a dress, he had never touched a woman before.

Stripping off his own clothes, Robb climbed into bed with Sanira wanting to give her one last chance to change her mind; he wouldn't be mad if she did so.

"Are you sure?" Robb breathed looking down at his beautiful wife, he couldn't thank the Gods more for bringing her to him; he couldn't imagine anyone else at his side for the rest of his life. Sanira slowly nodded her head and kissed Robb, she wrapped her arms around his neck sure about what they were about to do and hopeful that it wouldn't hurt as much as her mother had told her.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	12. The Accident

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **01x01: Winter is Coming.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: The Accident** **.**

Kissing Sanira softly, Robb sighed annoyed that he had to leave early that morning to go hunting with his father and the King; he would have much rather stayed in bed with his wife all morning. It was still strange for him to even think that they had actually consummated their marriage the night before; it was still fresh in his mind and he couldn't help but smile about it.

"Come on Stark," Theon snapped bumping into Robb deliberately when he walked past him, he didn't turn to look back at his friend instead he hurried over to his horse to get ready to leave. It annoyed him that Robb had grown so close to his wife in the past few months and seemed to enjoy his time with her; something that Theon had hoped wouldn't happen.

Sanira sighed looking over at Theon, she disliked the Greyjoy heir and wished that Robb would be more careful when he was around him; Theon was often able to bait Robb into doing things.

"I will see you later," Robb promised before he turned and walked away, he couldn't keep everyone waiting and he just hoped that they wouldn't be gone long. Stepping back, Sanira looked across the courtyard and sighed watching King Robert being helped onto his horse; she was almost surprised the horse didn't collapse under his weight.

Once everyone was in their saddles, the royal hunting party started to leave wanting to get hunting as soon as possible with the King and Eddard leading the way. Sanira watched Robb disappeared with the royal hunting party, she hoped that he would return soon; she missed him already and she had no idea what to make of that.

A soft yapping made Sanira look down, she smiled at Grey Wind who stared up with her; it surprised her how quickly the small pup was growing up. Walking away from the courtyard, Sanira couldn't help but be grateful that the Queen hadn't summoned her and spoke with her; she was aware of her mother's hopes that Cersei would insist upon her moving to King's Landing.

The idea made Sanira's stomach turn and she was sort of glad that she hadn't had a run in with Queen Cersei just yet, it didn't take much to imagine what her cousin thought of her new family. There was no denying that Cersei Lannister thought herself better than all of the Starks and Sanira doubted the Queen would have survived if she'd been married off to a Northern Lord and not the King.

Shaking her head to ignore the thoughts that filled her mind, Sanira just wanted nothing more than to not focus on her maternal families wants and demands; they did nothing more than upset her when she thought about them. Grey Wind followed after Sanira as she wandered around Winterfell, his tail wagging as they walked and enjoyed the quiet morning.

It was strange and Sanira couldn't help but hope that it would stay that way, she had been disappointed to hear over breakfast that morning that Eddard had agreed to what King Robert had wanted. Sansa had been thrilled not even caring about how upset her mother looked as she talked about her excitement of marrying Prince Joffrey.

Catelyn hadn't even been able to raise a smile at the announcement and Sanira felt like she was missing something right now; something had happened last night that had worried her good-mother. Walking past the base of the decrepit tower, Sanira tried to put her mind at rest when there was a solid thump behind her; she stopped walking wondering what was going on and she turned around trying to see what was falling.

Sanira froze at the sight of someone laying on the floor, her stomach turning making her wonder just what the hell was going on; she swallowed when she finally realised who was laying on the floor before her.

"Bran?" Sanira whispered hurrying over to the young boy, her heart pounded in her chest as she reached him; she dropped to her knees and started to check him over. Attempting not to move Bran, Sanira looked around seeking help wondering what had happened; her eyes swiftly moved to the tower wondering if he had somehow fallen from there.

Her mind raced when she wasn't able to wake Bran, his eyes remained shut and Sanira felt sick since she didn't know how she would deal with this; she looked to Grey Wind and Summer, who had joined them.

"We need help," Sanira said to the two pups not wanting to leave Bran alone, she had no idea if they understood her but they dashed off in the direction of the courtyard at her words. The two pups bounded towards the courtyard, dodging the people that they passed until they came across Catelyn and Maester Luwin.

The two pups quickly grabbed onto Catelyn's skirts and started to tug at them, she stopped and stared down at the pups that yapped at her; she frowned before looking to Maester Luwin who shrugged his shoulders.

The pups kept up their actions until Catelyn followed them, they hurried towards the area where they knew that Sanira was trying to rouse Bran. Catelyn and Maester Luwin followed after the pups wondering what was going on; they rounded the corner and came to a sudden stop at the sight of Sanira and a fallen Bran.

"Bran," Catelyn cried hurrying towards her son and good-daughter upon the desperate look from Sanira who was still trying to wake him up so she could find out what had happened. Tears trailed down the brunette's face as her good-mother dropped down to her side, there was no denying that whatever happened to Bran was serious.

* * *

It was late at night when the royal hunting party returned to a quiet Winterfell, they'd enjoyed their hunt and everyone was in jovially moods having had a wonderful time hunting for dinner. Robb climbed down from his horse and moved away when he spotted that his wife was waiting by the entrance for them, he had expected to see his mother but there was no sign of her.

Taking a deep breath, Sanira moved down the steps of the keep knowing that she had to speak with Eddard before he stepped inside; she couldn't believe that this was happening to them now. The look on Sanira's face made Robb stop and even Eddard seemed to take notice that something had happened while they had been hunting.

"Sanira?" Robb asked wondering what could have happened, he hurried to her side when he realised that she had been cried; he didn't want anyone upsetting her and he hoped she was okay. Sniffling Sanira took a deep breath as she shook her head and looked to Eddard, she wasn't sure how to break the news to him but she doubted that anyone else would be coming to tell him.

"I am so sorry…" Sanira breathed trying to gather strength to utter the words that would change everything, Catelyn was still upstairs with Maester Luwin and the other Stark children were awaiting news on their brother. Robb furrowed his brow wondering why she was apologising, he saw no reason for her to do so and he just wished that she would tell him what was going on; he knew everyone was watching them now.

"Bran fell," Sanira revealed allowing silence to fall over the royal hunting party, she looked down at her hands as Eddard hurried past her into the keep and Robb followed after him quickly.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	13. Preparing to Leave

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **01x02: The Kingsroad.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Preparing to Leave.**

"I don't want to go," Arya announced glaring unhappily at Sansa, she didn't see why she had to go with her father and sister to the capital when she wished to remain here while things were so thrown off. It had been a month since Bran had fallen and while there was no sign of him waking up, Maester Luwin had sworn that he wasn't going to die from his injuries; the period for that had passed and now they just had to wait and see what happened.

Sanira sighed looking to her good-sister, she had enough on her plate right now especially with Rickon following her around all the time; the poor boy didn't know what was going on and was frightened. Catelyn had not left Bran's side since she had found him and Sanira doubted that would change any time soon, even with her husband and daughters about to rid South with the King.

"I am sure you'll have a wonderful time," Sanira said trying to sooth Arya, she didn't need the other girl throwing a tantrum because things were not going her way. Sansa was overjoyed with the news that they were going South and had spent most of her time preparing for the trip to King's Landing.

Her joyful attitude was grating on Sanira's last nerve, everyone else was so miserable right now and yet all Sansa could talk about was her future with Prince Joffrey.

"But I don't want to go," Arya whined looking down at her breakfast, they were due to leave for the capital the next day and she still hadn't packed her bag properly; she didn't understand why she had to go along as well. It was Sansa that was going to marry the prince and Arya didn't want to spend time with any of the Southern lords or ladies that were bound to be in the capital.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Sanira tried not to snap at Arya not wanting to take her frustration out on her good-sister; she was tired and it didn't help that Rickon was constantly waking her up at night. Robb offered his wife a look wishing that there was some way to make this easier, he was doing his best to help her with Rickon but he was busy helping his father prepare for the move South.

"You have to go… father commands it," Robb murmured attempting to make Arya understand, she was going with their father South and nothing was going to change that. Eddard was the hand-of-the-king now and things were going to change for them all, Sansa might have been set to marry Joffrey but Arya was going so that she could continue her lessons and become a proper lady like her mother wanted her to be.

Scoffing Arya got up from the breakfast table and stormed away, she didn't like any of this and it was the worst time that they could be leaving especially with no signs of Bran waking up soon. Watching Arya leave, Robb groaned wondering just how he and Sanira were going to cope with all these sudden changes; they were barely a year into their marriage and everything was changing so quickly for them all.

"Do you think your mother will be leaving Bran soon?" Sanira asked fearing the answer, if things carried on this way then she and Robb would have to run Winterfell themselves. Something that neither of them were sure that they could do right now, they were still learning and there was a large worry about what would happen when Eddard was gone.

Shaking his head, Robb ran his fingers through his hair and looked to Rickon wishing that their mother could see that Bran wasn't the only one that needed her right now.

* * *

Exiting the room where she had been speaking Catelyn, Cersei took a deep breath trying to ignore the feelings that filled her; she had been sickened to hear that the Stark boy might live after his fall. She had never expected Jaime to push him out of that window but she knew it had been for the best, the last thing that she needed was for him to wake up and tell people what he had seen.

Cersei had no doubts that everything that she had worked for would be ruined, Robert would kill her and Jaime if he ever discovered that her children weren't his but her twin brother's.

"Sanira," Cersei mused spotting her aunt's daughter, she had been surprised when she had heard that Rolan had married his only daughter to one of the Starks. She had held a small hope for a while that she would be able to convince Robert to marry Joffrey to her, she had never wanted her son to marry the Northern girl.

Sansa might have looked very much like her mother had when they were the same age, but that didn't make her any less a Stark; it was only going to make it harder for her to get Joffrey to listen to her with someone else whispering in his ear.

"Your Grace," Sanira replied bowing to the Queen, she had hoped to avoid Cersei for as long as she was here; she didn't like her cousins and she wished to be away from them for as long as possible. It only made Sanira glad that Rolan had married her to Robb when he had the chance instead of doing what her mother had wanted and married her to Joffrey.

The idea alone turned her stomach and Sanira doubted that she would have been as happy as she was with Robb; her cousin wasn't as innocent as people liked to believe he was.

"I was disappointed to hear that you and your husband wouldn't be joining us in King's Landing," Cersei mused eyeing Sanira, she was sure that her dear cousin would have prepared the sun of the south to the cold days of the north and all its snow. Arlenna had once pleaded with Cersei to take Sanira under her wing, she would have made a wonderful lady-in-waiting to the Queen and it would have opened her open more to the idea of marrying Joffrey.

However, that plan had been ruined by the declaration that Rolan and Eddard had agreed for Sanira to marry Robb; she would one day be Lady of Winterfell and that was good enough for her father.

"Such a waste if you ask me. You wasting away up here," Cersei said eyeing Sanira, she had no idea where the brunette's loyalties lay but she doubted that they would be Lannister focused. Arlenna had done her best to make sure all her children remembered their Lannister connections, however nothing that she did seemed to push them to speak with their Lannister relatives.

It had dawned on Cersei that if things had worked out the way her aunt had wanted then she would have an ally just waiting to step up and take over the North. However, that certainly wasn't the case here, Sanira disliked her mother's family and did her best to avoid them every chance that she got when they were around.

"I don't think so. I quite like it up here, things are simpler here," Sanira replied wanting to get away from Cersei and go check on Catelyn and Bran; she was sure that her good-mother would like someone to talk to right now. Jon Snow was rumoured to be heading to the wall and he would be joining the Night's Watch before anyone knew it, he was bound to come and see Bran before he left.

Cersei nodded her head, she didn't quite know what to make of Sanira Stark but she had a feeling that she would be a force to be reckoned with if she got a little more confidence.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	14. So Long, Farewell

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **01x02: The Kingsroad.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: So Long, Farewell** **.**

"I am going to miss you," Sanira said hugging Arya goodbye, it was strange to think that the family were about to be torn apart when things were so thrown off her; she had a feeling that this could be the last time she saw those traveling south. Everything was prepared for King Robert's departure and those who were leaving with him would also be leaving at the same time; there was little that could delay the trip now.

Arya held onto Sanira wishing that her good-sister could come with them, she would have much preferred it rather than having to spend so much time with Sansa. It was grating on her last nerve that Sansa was still gushing about marrying Joffrey now that Eddard had agreed to the match; she was so excited that she seemed to forget that they were leaving their home behind and their brother who had yet to wake.

"Why can't you come with us?" Arya asked pulling back from Sanira, people were rushing around them trying to be prepared for when the company left for the capital. It would be a long trip taking nearly a month for them to reach King's Landing and none of them wished to delay; the royal family wished to be home before the weather got worse.

It was no secret that winter was actually starting to creep up on them and after such a long summer none of them could be sure how long this winter could last. Opening her mouth, Sanira peeked over at Septa Mordane who was waiting patiently for her charge to come and join her; she wished to make sure that both Sansa and Arya were prepared for the trip.

"I must stay here and help your mother," Sanira replied softly, Catelyn hadn't even come to say goodbye to her two daughters who were heading south. She had barely said any words to Eddard when he had come to visit her and say his goodbyes; Sanira had been quick to excuse herself giving them a moment alone. Arya nodded her head before moving away from Sanira, she kept her head down not happy about this and wondering why she had to go; she wished that Sansa could realise what this was doing to their family.

Watching Arya walk over to Septa Mordane, Sanira took a deep breath before moving to speak with Sansa; she doubted her good-sister would listen to her but she had to say something. King's Landing was a dangerous place and Sansa was going to have to watch her back, no one could be trusted from there and she had to be careful who she trusted.

"Be careful Sansa. The capital isn't all it seems," Sanira tried to warn her, she peeked over at Joffrey who was being followed around by the Hound; she didn't trust him and she never would. Cersei babied him far too much and he was a complete brat when things didn't go his way, Sansa wouldn't see that side of him until something went wrong.

Sanira could only pray that Sansa wasn't going to do anything stupid like side with Joffrey over her own family when a clash happened; it was bound to happen sooner or later. Cersei disliked the Starks and there was bound to be some of that in Joffrey which would spill over when something happened that he didn't like; he would turn on Sansa when she least expected it.

Staring at Sanira, Sansa only nodded her head not understanding what Sanira was so worried about when everything was so perfect. Walking away from Sanira, Sansa headed over to Septa Mordane who hurried to get the girls into their seats before everyone started to leave; it was going to be a long trip for them all.

Sanira shook her head, it was clear that Sansa didn't believe her warning but sooner or later she would.

* * *

Walking through the courtyard in search of his wife, Robb came to a stop when he spotted Jon Snow moving to saddle his horse; he had been surprised when he had heard that his half-brother was to leave. They would probably never see each other again and Robb was saddened by that fact, however he understood that joining the Night's Watch was something that Jon had always wanted.

No one would ever be able to convince him otherwise and Robb just hoped that Jon would be happy there; he had never felt right here with Catelyn always looking down on him.

"You've said goodbye to Bran? He's not going to die. I know it," Robb said following after Jon, he would find Sanira in a little while; he wanted to say his goodbyes to the brother that he had grown up with. Things had never been fair to Jon and he was lucky that Eddard had raised him along with the rest of the children; he could have been left unaware of his noble blood and raised with whoever his mother was.

Robb truly hadn't seen much of Jon since he had married, his mother had encouraged him to spend most of his time with Sanira wanting the new Lady Stark to feel comfortable in her new home.

"You Starks are hard to kill," Jon replied trying to keep this light, he hated that he wouldn't be here for when Bran had woken up or that he would never get to really know Sanira. However, Jon was going to get what he had always wanted and he couldn't pass up working with his Uncle Benjen; he wanted to feel a part of something which he didn't here.

Robb smiled watching Jon saddle up his horse, he was really going to miss him and he hoped that the Wall would be good to Jon while he was there.

"My mother?" Robb asked concerned, Catelyn had not left Bran's side since his fall and she wouldn't have taken Jon saying his goodbyes well even if she was getting rid of her husband's bastard. It had long been a sore point for the Stark family and Catelyn just couldn't seem to move past seeing Jon as a stain against her; she had always made sure to make him feel unwelcome when he was around her children.

"She was very kind," Jon lied not wanting to cause any issues, he was leaving all this behind and he never had to see that woman again. He understood perfectly why Catelyn hated him so much, he was a walking reminder that her husband had cheated on her while away at war; she would forever look at him and see the woman that Eddard had chosen to sleep with.

Robb didn't believe him for a moment, Catelyn had never been anything but horrid to Jon and that certainly wasn't going to change now that he was leaving for the Wall.

"Good. Next time I see you, you'll be all in black," Robb mused trying to change the subject, he wished that he could do something to change Jon's mind. Things were so off balance in Winterfell right now and it would only get worse with Eddard traveling south with a lot of the staff to build his own household there.

Catelyn needed to snap out of this and realise that while Bran was recovering, there were other people that needed her more; she had duties that could not be ignored forever.

"It was always my colour," Jon joked turning to smile at Robb, he hoped to see his half-brother again one day; they had always been close even if Catelyn had treated him like dirt. Jon wondered if the next time that he saw Robb, he would have some nephews and nieces; he was sure that Robb would have plenty with Sanira one day.

"Farewell, Snow," Robb said hugging his brother one last time, this was where their lives would part and they would not see each other again unless they were truly lucky in some way.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	15. The Assassin

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **01x02: The Kingsroad.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: The Assassin** **.**

Stepping into Bran's bedroom, Maester Luwin sighed as his eyes came to land on the three occupants inside of the room; he wasn't surprised to see Catelyn still firmly by her son's side and he wished that she could see that she was making herself it. It had been over a month since Bran had fallen from the tower and while there was no sign that the Stranger waited to steal the boy away; there was also no sign of him waking up.

"It's time we reviewed the accounts, my lady. You'll want to know how much this royal visit has cost us," Maester Luwin said hoping that this wasn't how Catelyn planned to spend the rest of her life if Bran did not wake. Sanira peeked up from her sowing, she had come to sit with Catelyn while she had a moment to herself; she hoped her good-mother would snap out of this and soon.

In the days since Eddard and King Robert had left for the capital, things hadn't felt right in Winterfell and Sanira couldn't help but fear what would happen if Catelyn continued to ignore her duties. There was very little that she could do for Bran while she was sat by his side day in and day out, she was making herself ill and it wasn't just herself that suffered.

Poor Rickon was so lost right now and if he wasn't clinging to Sanira's skirts then he was following Robb around crying; he needed his mother just as much as Winterfell needed her.

"Talk to Poole about it," Catelyn replied stiffly, she continued on making her prayer wheel wishing that everyone would just leave her be. She was going to stay with Bran until she knew what the Seven had decided for her son's fate, Catelyn didn't care what else was happening nor did she wish to be bother by outside affairs.

"Poole went south with Lord Stark, my lady. We need a new steward, and there are several other appointments that require our immediate attention..." Maester Luwin explained softly, he felt for Catelyn but her behaviour could not continue now that Lord Eddard had gone south. Catelyn as much as she wanted to ignore it had responsibilities and she was allowing herself to be pulled away from them by her grief; she wasn't helping Bran by sitting with him every day.

"I don't care about appointments," Catelyn interrupted Maester Luwin with a glare, her words making Sanira jump a little and Summer raised his head to look at her; the room was quiet after she had spoken. Sanira swallowed not entirely sure what to say, she wished that Catelyn could spend all her time with Bran but it wasn't possible anymore and she had to stop this.

"I'll make the appointments. We'll talk about it first thing in the morning," Robb announced stepping into the room, he looked to his mother having heard her words from the corridor along with everyone else. They were all worried for her and he wished that he could shake some sense into her, his father had chosen the worst time to leave and Winterfell was being crippled because of it.

Catelyn pursed her lips before returning to her work, she kept her eyes down while Robb stared at her; she felt a pang of guilt for neglecting her other children. She barely remembered saying goodbye to Sansa and Arya when they had gone south with their father; she had been so focused on praying for Bran and working on her prayer wheel.

"Very good, my Lord. My Ladies," Maester Luwin said before leaving the room, he sensed that he didn't need to hear what was going to be said between son and mother. Sanira watched him leave, she carefully got to her feet to give Robb and his mother a chance to speak privately.

"When was the last time you left this room?" Robb asked stepping closer to his mother, he glanced back as Sanira left knowing that it was best that she did; he needed to knock some sense into his mother. It had been hard enough watching his father and sisters leave and it certainly didn't help when his mother was refusing to realise that she was needed elsewhere.

Everyone had been understanding when she stayed with Bran during the dangerous time when even Maester Luwin had no idea if he would survive but now it had been a month and she needed to snap out of this.

"I have to take care of him," Catelyn replied stubbornly, she truly couldn't remember the last time she had stepped outside of this room. Eddard had allowed her to remain with their son because he needed her most and things were crazy enough with the visit of the royal family; he had said it would be perfect training for Robb and Sanira to help out.

"He's not going to die, mother. Maester Luwin says the most dangerous time has passed," Robb said trying to make her realise that it was okay for her to sleep in her own bed at night, he was sure nothing would happen if she did. Maester Luwin had reassured them that Bran would wake in his own time, they just needed to be patient and allow him to recover from his horrible fall from the tower.

Not everyone might have been convinced that was what had happened but they wouldn't know for sure until Bran woke up and told them; they were just going to have to wait.

"What if he's wrong? Bran needs me," Catelyn replied turning to look at Robb, she wanted to be here when something happened to Bran and she couldn't bring herself to leave him for anything. Her little boy needed her and she couldn't turn her back on him when he was like this, Catelyn didn't trust anyone else to care for him right now.

Robb frowned at his mother's words, he could understand where she was coming from but he also knew that there was someone else that needed her; someone that she seemed to forget about.

"Rickon needs you. He's six. He doesn't know what's happening. He follows me or Sanira around all day, clutching at her skirts, crying..." Robb insisted knowing that while it was good practice for when they had a child of their own; they weren't Rickon's parents. Howling started from outside of the window making Catelyn close her eyes, she felt like it was taunting her for forgetting her youngest; she felt so torn and she knew that her place was here with Bran.

"Close the windows! I can't stand it! Please make them stop!" Catelyn cried shaking her head, she just wanted to stay here with Bran was that too much to ask for anyone. Sighing Robb walked over to the window to close it only to stop at the pillowing smoke from below; he stared hearing the shouts for help and people trying to control the fire in the stables.

"Fire. You stay here. I'll come back," Robb said before he turned and hurried out of the room, they needed to get the fire under control so that it didn't spread. Catelyn stared after her eldest boy and then back to the window, the dreadful noise continued and she got to her feet; she hurried across the room to shut out what was happening.

Turning back around Catelyn stopped at the sight of a man that had appeared in the room, he was dirty and she didn't recognise him; she knew most of the people that walked her corridors.

"You're not supposed to be here. No one is supposed to be here. It's a mercy. He's dead already," the man said looking from Catelyn to Bran, he pulled out the dagger that he had been given knowing he would likely die for this. However, his family would be well cared for with the money that he had been paid to kill the Stark boy; they would never know what he had done to ensure that for them.

"No!" Catelyn yelled throwing herself at the man when he tried to take a step towards the bed, she tried to snatch the dagger from him only for the man to try and stab her; she struggled to pull him away only to be thrown to the floor. The man advanced on Catelyn, if he was going to do this then he might as well make sure that it was done right; he grabbed her preparing to make sure that she didn't stop him.

Catelyn grabbed onto the dagger with both her hands, she struggled as she tightened her grip not willing to let this man kill her son. The man slammed Catelyn repeatedly into the wall before she released her hold on the dagger; he threw her to the floor before moving to deal with the unconscious Stark in the bed.

Catelyn turned around in horror as the man moved to kill Bran, he barely got another step closer to the bed before Summer snarled and launched himself at the man. He shrieked in agony as the direwolf went for the throat, he didn't stand a chance against the large animal that had been only a small pup a month ago; his cries slowly fell silent before he stopped all together.

Summer snorted before he returned to lay next to Bran on the bed, he rested his head on his master's lay while staring at Catelyn who stayed on the floor. Slowly moving to look at the dead man, Catelyn let out a sigh of relief at the fact that the direwolf had killed him; she couldn't imagine what she would have done if Bran had died.

The sound of footsteps hurrying to her location made Catelyn slowly pull herself to her feet, she stared down at her bloody hands knowing that someone had sent that man to kill Bran. It made Catelyn wonder if her son did truly fall from the tower or if he had seen something that had resulted in him being pushed instead.

* * *

Stepping into the bedroom, Robb took a deep breath trying to wrap his head around what had happened that night; he still couldn't believe that a man had tried to murder his brother. He doubted that Catelyn would be easily moved from Bran's side now and he was going to find himself covering the majority of her work; Sanira was doing her best and she was looking after Rickon as well.

"How is she?" Sanira asked looking up at him, she still felt shocked at what had happened and she dreaded to think who could have sent the assassin to murder Bran. It didn't make any sense to her and she feared what Bran might have seen before he had fallen, Sanira didn't want to imagine the trouble that would come from all of this.

"Maester Luwin says she will be fine," Robb replied moving to prepare for bed, he was exhausted and he wasn't looking forward to what would come tomorrow; he was going to make all the appointments that his mother had ignored in recent weeks.

Sanira leant back on the pillows and watched him, she wished that there was something that she could do to help Robb but she was pretty busy herself tomorrow and she wouldn't be able to do anything. Slowly climbing into bed, Robb closed his eyes as he rested his head against his pillow; he held his breath for a moment trying to ignore the thoughts that were in his head.

Grey Wind settled himself near the end of the bed, he curled up and snorted trying to get comfortable; they had stopped him sleeping on the bed when he had gotten this big. It was only a matter of time before he completely dwarfed his master and mistress, Grey Wind was going to be huge and when that happened he would have to sleep in the stabled.

Sanira chewed on her lip before cuddled into Robb's side, she rested her head on his shoulder making him smile and wrap his arms around her.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	16. Catelyn's Decision

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **01x02: The Kingsroad.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Catelyn's Decision.**

Gasping awake Sanira clutched at the bedsheets and furs that surrounded her, she tried to shake the images that played over and over in her mind; she almost jumped out of her skin as Robb's hand touched her. Robb looked at Sanira concerned, it had been a little while since she had woken up like this and he hated that still she was plagued with such horrible night-terrors.

"What is it?" Robb asked gently trying to sooth her, he hated seeing her so distressed and the night-terrors that she had seemed to haunt her for days now after she had them. Robb couldn't help but replay the last one that she had told him about in his mind, the warning of the stag laying cold and dead and the direwolf with an antler plunged into its chest.

Having seen the same warning practically laid out before them while on a trip with his father and brothers to execute the Night-Watch deserter; Robb was certain that there was more to Sanira's night-terrors than they were being told.

"Sanira… what did you see?" Robb pleaded trying to sooth her, he wished that the sleeping droughts that Maester Luwin prepared for her helped in some way; they didn't even seem to sooth her much when she had these dreams. Grey Wind looked up from the place where he slept on the floor, his eyes watching concerned as his master tried to sooth his mistress after her horrible dream.

Taking a deep breath, Sanira closed her eyes trying to stop the images that lingered in her mind and she hoped that there was a reason that the night-terrors seemed to be getting worse. Moving to get his wife a drink, Robb was pleased to see that Sanira hadn't been as upset as last time; he just hoped that things were going to calm down soon.

Carefully sipping on the drink that she had been handed, Sanira looked at Robb knowing that he wasn't going to let this go; she was going to had to tell him what she had seen.

"I saw a silver trout… it was traveling on the King's Road," Sanira whispered still trying to make sense of what had happened in her dream, she knew how stupid it all sounded and she hoped that she didn't sound crazy. Her mother had often forbidden her from speaking about her night-terrors because she sounded so and Sanira was surprised that Robb was so willing to hear about them.

It almost didn't seem real with how lucky she had gotten when she had married Robb, Sanira couldn't imagine what her life would have been like if she'd been married to someone like Joffrey.

"Go on," Robb encouraged watching her, he knew that the silver trout was the symbol of his mother's house and it un-nerved him what this could mean. Everything that Sanira saw seemed to have a direction and Robb would never dismiss anything that she said; he hated that people had tried to silence her about what she was seeing.

He often wondered if these night-terrors were something more, like warnings of a future to come; Robb dreaded to think what he would do if the things she saw did come to pass.

"The silver trout stopped at an inn and captured a lion," Sanira mumbled taking another sip of her drink, she didn't like the meaning behind it and she hoped that it didn't happen. The lion was clearly a Lannister lion and the silver trout a Tully, the last thing the realm needed right now was a war starting; her dreams all seemed to hint that something big was going to happen.

Robb ran his fingers through his hair, he didn't like this and he knew that if the dreams were going to happen then there would likely be quite a bit of trouble; he hated to think what would come next with his father in the capital.

* * *

"What I am about to tell you must remain between us. I don't think Bran fell from that tower. I think he was thrown," Catelyn announced looking around the group that she had gathered in the Godswood, she trusted no one but the people that she has gathered here that afternoon.

The only person missing from the small gathering was Sanira and Catelyn had deliberately left her out for a reason, she adored her good-daughter and didn't wish to put her in a difficult spot. If Catelyn was right in her thinking, then it was going to cause trouble and she didn't know if they could count on Sanira's family for support considering who her mother was.

"The boy was always sure-footed before," Maester Luwin explained to Rodrick Cassel, no one could work out how Bran had come to fall when he was so confident in his climbing. Robb looked at his mother wondering what was going on, he was almost surprised to see her out and away from Bran; he wondered if it had something to do with the attack that had happened.

It did seem strange that Catelyn was all for leaving Bran alone in his room after what had happened and Robb hoped that it was a good sign.

"Someone tried to kill him twice. Why? Why murder an innocent child? Unless he saw something he wasn't meant to see," Catelyn asked wishing for answers, she hated that things were like this and she wished that her husband was still here. Eddard would know how to deal with this and she was concerned that something would happen to him and their daughters if she didn't act quickly and do the right thing.

Robb's stomach turned at his mother's words, he didn't like the idea that someone had tried to take away his younger brother's life; what sort of thing would lead for someone to do such a thing.

"Saw what, my lady?" Theon asked not understanding why someone would try to kill a young boy, he looked around knowing that the idea was as appalling to everyone else as it was too him. It didn't seem right that anyone would want to kill Bran and they hoped that they would be able to find an explanation on why this had happened; why someone would send an assassin to kill a child.

"I don't know. But I would stake my life the Lannisters are involved. We already have reason to suspect their loyalty to the crown," Catelyn insisted recalling what she had found in the tower, a single blonde hair that made her worry for her husband and daughters. Already the letter that she had received in the middle of the night weeks ago from Lysa Arryn still made her wonder about the Lannisters; her sister had confided in her that the Lannisters had poisoned her husband, the late Jon Arryn.

"Did you notice the dagger the killer used? It's too fine a weapon for such a man. The blade is Valyrian steel, the handle dragonbone. Someone gave it to him," Rodrick said looking to Maester Luwin recalling the dagger that had been used to try and kill Bran. It was a fine weapon indeed and Rodrick knew that only someone with the resources and riches could afford something so fine, there was then little doubt that someone like the Lannisters could do such a thing.

"They come into our home and try to murder my brother? If it's war they want..." Robb spat furious at the idea that a Lannister could be behind all of this, his mind drifting for a moment to the dreams that Sanira had. Could they be a warning that the Lannisters were up to something that would change the fate of the Seven Kingdoms and that alone made Robb worry even more about what was too come.

"If it comes to that, you know I'll stand behind you," Theon said with a smile, the idea of going to war was thrilling to him. To make a name for himself and one-day return to the Iron Islands to great praise from his Lord father, Theon could almost imagine how proud Balon Greyjoy would be and what it would be like to be Lord of his own house.

He had longed watched as Robb was prepared for his role as Lord of Winterfell and watched him enjoy a successful marriage to a Lady from a good house; it seemed only fitting that one day he would enjoy the same privilege.

"What, is there going to be a battle in the Godswood? Too easily words of war become acts of war. We don't know the truth yet. Lord Stark must be told of this," Maester Luwin snapped annoyed at how fast the two young men were to suggest war when this could be solved in other ways. Theon shot an annoyed look at Maester Luwin, he hated how they all seemed to talk down to him like he was a servant; he was going to be a Lord one day and he would show them all.

"I don't trust a raven to carry these words," Catelyn interrupted before an argument could break out, she wanted to stay on task and she knew that there was one thing that could be done. Catelyn had to tell Eddard what she had learned and she was sure that he would be able to take this news to the King and get the justice that her family deserved.

The group of men were silent for a moment, they all stared at Lady Stark realising what she planned to do; it was much too dangerous for her to go alone.

"I'll ride to King's Landing," Robb offered wanting to do something to help, his mother was needed here in Winterfell and he knew that they couldn't expect her to travel all that way. Bran and Rickon needed their mother and Catelyn had to focus on them instead of running across the kingdoms to speak with her husband in the capital.

"No. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. I will go myself," Catelyn insisted knowing that Robb was doing just fine in his new roles, she was proud of him for stepping up when she hadn't been in the right mind. Him and Sanira were doing well and it was perfect practice for the day when they took over running of Winterfell; she didn't wish to put her eldest son in danger.

"Mother, you can't," Robb insisted knowing that his father would never forgive him if something happened to his mother; he wanted to do all that he could to help. Shaking her head, Catelyn offered him a warm smile knowing that she had raised him well and she hoped that everything would work out for him while she was gone.

"I'll send Hal with a squad of guardsmen to escort you," Rodrick insisted wishing to make sure that Lady Stark was well protected, the King's Road was a dangerous place and it would be unwise for her to make the trip unprotected. It would be best if someone was to go with her and keep her safe, Eddard wouldn't be pleased to hear that something had happened to his wife while he was gone.

"Too large a party attracts unwanted attention. I don't want the Lannisters to know I'm coming," Catelyn replied with a shake of her head, she had to do this and she was sure that Eddard would understand why she had chosen to come quietly. The last thing that they needed was to have the Lannisters warned that she had figured out that they had attempted to kill her son and had played a part in the murder of her good-brother, Jon Arryn.

"What about Bran?" Robb asked after Rodrick had offered to accompany his mother to the capital, he was a little surprised that she was so willing to travel so far away from him. It was only days ago that Catelyn had been refusing to leave Bran's side and arguing with everyone that tried to convince her that she should.

"I have prayed to the Seven for more than a month. Bran's life is in their hands now," Catelyn said knowing that it would upset her to leave Bran but she had to protect her family now more than ever.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	17. Running Winterfell

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **01x02: The Kingsroad.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Running Winterfell.**

Rickon hurried down the steps as he followed Sanira into the courtyard, he was careful not to step on the back of her green with golden embroidery dress while they walked; he barely let his good-sister out of his sight now that his mother was gone. Catelyn had said much to him or Sanira about why she was making such a trip, only that she shouldn't be gone long and that she would return to Winterfell as soon as she could.

It was only because Robb had told her that Sanira had some idea about why Catelyn was leaving, it made her stomach turn at the thought that the Lannisters were behind what happened to Bran. Aiana steadily followed after her lady and the young lord, she had kept a close eye on her mistress and she was pleased to see how well she was handling being Lady of Winterfell in Catelyn's absence.

Robb was busy enough handling all the affairs that his mother had ignored in his father's absence and Sanira hated seeing how stressed he had become since taking over; there was so much expected of him without much time to prepare for such a large change in his life.

"Where are we going?" Rickon asked curiously, he didn't like that everyone seemed to be leaving and he had no idea why; he wanted everyone to come home again so that things could return to normal. He didn't like how everything seemed so out of place and Rickon felt alone now that his parents and older sisters were gone; he was glad that he had Sanira, he didn't know what he would ever do without her.

"I must check the stores to make sure that we haven't depleted our supplies for winter too much," Sanira replied gently, the feasts that had been held while the King had been here had been extravagant and a lot of the food stored up for the coming winter had been used. No one was sure how long this winter was going to last and Sanira wanted to make sure that they were prepared; the last thing she wanted to see was people starving because they didn't have enough food.

Rickon nodded his head, he hadn't been allowed to stay up for most of the feasts but he knew that the King and his company had enjoyed quite a bit of food while they had been here. The people of Winterfell relied on their Lord and Lady to ensure that there was enough food for the long winter, the last thing anyone wanted to see was people starve because they weren't prepared.

Aiana peeked about a little aware that the guards were watching Sanira every move, it still surprised her when they bowed down to Sanira as she passed. Her role as Lady of Winterfell even if she was only to claim the role until Catelyn returned gained her new respect from the guards just as Robb was being treated like Lord of Winterfell.

Sanira tried to ease her mind at the sudden changes in her life, she could feel that something was coming and it scared her that her life was changing so much. The last thing that Sanira wanted was for another war to break out, something was brewing and she dreaded to think what that might be.

Reaching the storage area, Sanira tried to ignore the feeling that built in her stomach and she hoped that Catelyn would return soon; she had a feeling that her good-mother might do something if she was given the chance. Eddard was still on the road traveling to King's Landing and it would be another couple of weeks before he reached the capital along with everyone else.

"My lady," the guard greeted, he bowed down knowing that while Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn were away that he would take his orders from Lord Robb and Lady Sanira.

* * *

"Any news from your mother?" Sanira asked softly, it was relaxing being in their bed chamber away from prying eyes; dinner that evening had been a quiet affair with just them and Rickon eating together. Robb sipped on his wine, he was exhausted from dealing with everything that day and he was glad that he got to relax for a while with his wife; he could only hope that his mother returned soon.

"Nothing," Robb replied glad that he had spoken to Sanira about what was going on, he knew just how much she disliked her Lannister cousins and wouldn't give away what was going on. He didn't know why his mother had chosen to keep Sanira in the dark, Robb trusted his wife and he didn't believe that she would betray them by telling anyone back in Aeredale what was going on here.

Sanira might have written back to her brothers and father but she was aware that if her mother caught news of what was going on in Winterfell that she would be quick to warn her family in the capital. Nodding her head, Sanira sat down on their bed feeling lost and wishing that she knew what to say; things were changing and her dreams were starting to become more frequent.

Running his fingers through his hair, Robb groaned knowing that things had been a little stressed between him and Sanira since his mother had left. He had found himself being quite short with her and leaning more on Theon while he tried to balance his new role; it was a lot harder to handle being Lord of Winterfell than he had thought it would be.

It certainly didn't help that his mother had left things in a mess before she had left to go South after his father and sisters; there was so much that needed to be done after the royal visit. Getting to his feet, Robb walked over to Sanira and wishing that things hadn't been dumped on them like this; they were both trying to find a balance that worked well for them now they were running things.

Sanira had her work cut out for her, she had duties to perform and she had Rickon following her around; the little boy didn't cry as much as he had but he still followed her about like a lost puppy.

"I'm sorry," Robb replied taking her hands, he brushed his fingers along the back of her hands; he wanted nothing more than to relax for a couple of hours. Leaning forward, Robb kissed Sanira and slowly moved back into the bed wanting to relax with her; he smiled when she kissed him back, they had enough on their plates with everything else that was going on.

Sanira quickly moved to undo the strings to Robb's top, she couldn't help but laugh as he tried to help her out of the dress that she was wearing. Ducking forward, Robb kissed his wife again and smiled glad that the tension seemed to slip away; he didn't want to think about watching his marriage slip away so soon.

Before the couple could get any further there was a rapid knocking on their bedroom chambers doors; Robb cursed under his breath wondering who it could be at this time of night.

"Maester Luwin, My Lord," called a voice, it was late and he was sure that the Lord and Lady would be retiring to their bed soon; he wouldn't blame them after the past couple of days. Catelyn had left things in quite a mess to go off on her little trip, she hadn't even considered what she would be leaving behind for Robb and Sanira to deal with.

Sanira smoothed out her dress when Robb stepped back away from her, she nodded to him when it was safe for him to allow Maester Luwin into their chambers.

"My Lord. My Lady. Bran is awake," Maester Luwin announced not wasting a moment, it was a miracle and he knew that Bran would want to see his family now he was awake.

* * *

 **So what did you all think of the Season 6 Premiere?**

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	18. Never the Same

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **01x03: Lord Snow.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Never the Same.**

"What are you telling him now?" Robb asked stepping into Bran's bedroom, it was the first chance that he'd gotten to visit all day and he was sure that Bran was bored out of his mind. It had been a trying time since Catelyn had left and Robb was only just getting to grips with his duties; he just hoped that his mother would be home soon, he wasn't sure how to deal with Bran.

His brother had been dejected since learning that he would never walk again, Robb wasn't sure what to do to help him and he knew that Sanira was just as lost with him when it came to dealing with Bran.

"Only what the little Lord wants to hear," Old Nan replied pausing from her knitting, she had looked after all of the Stark children and had been a loyal servant for as long as any of them could remember. She had been tasked with watching over Bran while Robb and Sanira were busy, Old Nan could be trusted to look after him especially with no sign of any movement in his legs now.

Bran barely looked at Robb, he hadn't really seen his brother and he hated that his mother hadn't been here when he had woken up; no one would even tell him where she had gone.

"Get your supper. I want some time with him," Robb murmured dismissing Old Nan, it had been a month since Catelyn had left and he guessed that his mother would just be arriving in the capital now. Old Nan nodded her head before getting to her feet and leaving the room, she muttered to herself about how she had once been the one to give Robb commands.

Moving to sit down next to the bed, Robb knew that it wasn't safe for him to share where their mother had gone with Bran; he didn't want to scare his brother when he was still recovering.

"One time she told me the sky is blue because we live inside the eye of a blue-eyed giant named Macomber," Robb said trying to cheer Bran up, he hated seeing his brother so down and he wished there was something he could do. Robb couldn't imagine what was going on in Bran's mind, everything that he had ever wanted for the future had been lost and he would have to find a new path to follow.

"Maybe we do," Bran mumbled looking away from Robb, he wasn't happy about being left like this and he wanted nothing more than to get up out of this bed and never return. However, it was never going to be the same, he stared up at the ceiling wanting to be left alone; he didn't know why Sanira and Robb insisted on coming to see him all the time.

"How do you feel? You still don't remember anything? I've seen you climb a thousand times. In the wind, in the rain... A thousand times. You never fall," Robb said trying to get some answers, he wanted to hear from Bran what had happened and he hated that Bran had no memory of what happened. It would have helped if they had some idea about why Bran was pushed, Robb wanted to know what had happened to cause all of this.

"I did though. It's true, isn't it... what Maester Luwin says about my legs? I'd rather be dead," Bran whispered trying to change the subject, he didn't want to talk about the fall that had taken everything from him. His life was never going to be the same again and he wondered why the Gods had saved him when he would be forced to be a cripple.

No one would ever understand how he was feeling and it was even worse that his mother had abandoned him when he needed her most.

"Don't ever say that," Robb said shocked by Bran's words, he had never seen him like this before and he wished more than ever that their mother was here to comfort Bran since he was sure she would be able to cheer him up.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Sanira asked stepping into Bran's room, she had heard that he'd been having strange dreams and she had come here to see if she could help him in anyway. Things had been hard since Bran had woken up and Sanira did everything that she could to help Bran adjust to his new life; he'd gotten life changing injuries and he would never walk again because of that.

Sanira knew that Robb was pulling his hair out while trying to find ways to comfort his younger brother; he had been distraught at dinner after his talk with Bran. Moving to sit down next to Bran, Sanira smoothed out her dress wishing that she could say something that would help; she knew of no one that could help him now that he was a cripple.

"I have bad dreams to," Sanira started hoping to get Bran to open up to her, she hated seeing him so down and she wasn't going to allow him to sulk about what was happening. Sure she had no idea what he was going through right now and Sanira wished that she could tell him that it was all going to be okay; she could only hope that Bran would adapt to what he was going through.

Bran was only ten years old and everything that he had ever wanted was gone; he wouldn't be able to become a knight like he had always wanted. Bran didn't reply and stared up at the ceiling, he knew that Sanira meant well but he just wanted to be left alone; he hated how everyone was trying to comfort him about this.

"I see things that don't make sense," Sanira mumbled not wanting to say too much about her dreams, she only really felt comfortable talking to Robb about her dreams. Bran peeked at her, he was a little curious about what she was talking about and he knew that things weren't the best but he had a feeling that things were going to only get worse.

"I know there isn't much I can say to offer you comfort you," Sanira continued looking at Bran, she knew that he wanted his mother but they had to wait for Catelyn to return and then hopefully things would be okay. Sanira didn't know what Eddard would think about what his wife would say and she feared that her good-father had no idea what he would be getting into if he messed in Lannister affairs.

The last thing that Sanira wanted was too see her family fall apart, she would never side with the Lannister part of it and she didn't know what her father would do if things went wrong.

"But I want you to know… you aren't alone in this," Sanira mumbled gently, she moved to get to her feet and head to her own chambers; it was getting sleep and she was sure that Bran was tired and he would need his rest. Bran watched her start to leave, he guessed she was right and he hoped that his family would always be there for him; he was just saddened that his mother had abandoned him.

No one would tell Bran why she had left or where she had gone and it didn't help that his father and sisters had gone to the capital without waiting for him to wake up.

"What do you dream about?" Bran asked curiously, he looked at Sanira wondering what she could see in her dreams and if the raven plagued her as much as it haunted him. He had no idea why he saw these things now and Maester Luwin had told him that it was just his mind's way of dealing with what happened to him; something that Bran didn't believe at all.

Sanira paused in the doorway and turned to look at Bran for a moment surprised that he had asked; she lingered for a moment before she moved back into the bed chamber. She was sure that it wasn't going to fix everything but it was a start and Sanira was sure that Bran would be able to make it through what had happened to him.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	19. Tyrion's Gift

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **01x04: Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: Tyrion's Gift** **.**

"I must say I received a slightly warmer welcome on my last visit," Tyrion Lannister mused looking up at the high table where Robb was sat along with Maester Luwin and Sanira on either side of him. He was passing through on his way back to the capital after a visit to the Wall and Tyrion was a little surprised at how at how tense the atmosphere was compared to the last time that he visited.

Tyrion didn't know what had happened during the time that he had been at the Wall but he knew that Catelyn Stark should have been the one to greet him as was proper not her son and his wife.

"Any man of the Night's Watch is welcome at Winterfell," Robb stated paying more attention to Yoren than he was to Tyrion, he felt anger bubble within him about having another Lannister in Winterfell after what had happened.

If his mother was right, then it was a Lannister that had nearly killed Bran and had left him crippled for the rest of his life and he didn't want him staying here. Sanira tried not to show how she felt, she knew that if Robb continued to act like this and she hoped that Tyrion wasn't going to rise to the tension that was filling the room.

"Any man of the Night's Watch, but not I, eh, boy?" Tyrion mused raising an eyebrow at Robb, he was used to being disliked and looked down upon by people but this was something different. He had been welcomed into the Stark home last time but this time it was different and Tyrion wanted to know what was happened; he had a feeling that his siblings might have something to do with it.

It was no secret that they had both seemed a little off when they had heard that Bran was going to live and Tyrion had a strong feeling they had something to do with the boy's fall from that tower that had nearly killed him.

"I'm not your boy, Lannister. I'm Lord of Winterfell while my father is away," Robb replied annoyed that he was being talked down to, he was Lord right now and he deserved respect while he was in that position. Master Luwin offered Robb a look knowing that they didn't need the Lannister getting any more suspicious; he didn't like this anymore than he did but they had no idea which Lannister might have tried to kill Bran.

"Then you might learn a lord's courtesy," Tyrion stated watching Robb for a moment, his attention quickly turned to Sanira who was sat as her husband's side; he had to admit that his dear cousin looked better suited to life in the North. He had often sure that she would be married to some Southern Lord that her mother badgered her father into agreeing to and she would have been miserable down there.

Sanira wasn't built for a life in court and she would be a lot better suited for life in the North, she was very much a Northern lass like her mother was a Southern one. The doors behind Tyrion opened and everyone turned to see Hodor carrying Bran into the room, Tyrion couldn't help but stare at the small boy whose life had been ruined in such a horrible way.

"So it's true. Hello Bran. Do you remember anything about what happened?" Tyrion greeted curiously, he wanted to know just as much as anyone if Bran knew what had happened to him. Robb glared at Tyrion, he didn't know why the imp had asked such a thing and he wondered if he wanted to know because he feared that it would implicate someone that needed protecting.

Bran stared at Tyrion, he hated that everyone kept asking if he remembered anything about his accident; he was angry that this had happened to him more than anyone else.

"He has no memory of that day," Maester Luwin murmured sensing that this could end badly if he didn't intervene, it would not do well for Robb to accuse Tyrion of having a part in what had happened to Bran. The Lannisters would not react well if they were to take the imp hostage and Maester Luwin was sure that it would only lead to trouble especially with Catelyn and Eddard currently in the South.

"Curious," Tyrion mused sharing only a look at the high table before he focused on Bran, he had guessed that his siblings had something to do with this after that breakfast when they had learned that Bran was going to live. He just wasn't sure what had led them to do such a thing, it was a disappointment that Bran had no memory of what had led to his fall and Tyrion doubted the boy would ever remember.

"Why are you here?" Robb asked leaning back in his seat, he didn't like this and it was hard to hide the fact that Catelyn wasn't here; they didn't need anyone asking questions. It would ruin things if anyone were to discover that Catelyn was traveling to the capital, they had to make sure that it was kept a closely guarded secret where she might have gone.

Sanira took Robb's hand, she gave it a gentle squeeze aware that if she didn't distract him then he was likely to do something that would leak their suspicions to Tyrion.

"Would your charming companion be so kind as to kneel? My neck is beginning to hurt," Tyrion asked looking up and Bran, he ignored the jab from Robb and focused on the boy; he doubted that they had any idea on how to deal with his infliction. The Starks were doing their best for Bran that Tyrion was sure judging by Hodor who was carrying the boy around instead of having him rot away in bed without any other moment.

Robb watched them closely, he didn't know what Tyrion was planning but he knew that until his mother had answers they were all going to have to be careful.

"Kneel, Hodor," Bran said looking at the giant that was carrying him, he didn't know why the imp wanted to speak with him when he would much rather be up in his room away from people who could stare at him. Hodor did as he was told so that Tyrion wouldn't have to look up so far at them, he was careful not to drop Bran as he crouched down on the floor.

Tyrion smiled thankful, he could see Bran much better and he felt bad that someone maybe even his own siblings had left him in this situation; he wouldn't wish what had happened to him on anyone.

"Do you like to ride, Bran?" Tyrion asked wanting to make the boy's life better, he couldn't imagine how limited his life had been and how it would be without the right knowledge. Bran could very well spend the rest of his life trapped in this castle, every dream he'd ever had for the future was gone and there was nothing that was going to change that.

"Yes. Well, I mean I did like to," Bran mumbled looking to the floor, he hated how he had lost everything that he had ever dreamed of and he hoped that this would all be over now. Tyrion nodded his head understandingly, he was sure that this was still all sinking in for Bran; his entire life had been changed and there was no going back.

"The boy has lost the use of his legs," Maester Luwin reminded annoyed and not sure what Tyrion was aiming at, he was never going to be able to do the things that he had once enjoyed. Tyrion only rolled his eyes in response, he had come with a gift and he was sure that Bran would like it; he was sure that no one had even considered that things would make his life easier in some ways and make him more normal.

"What of it? With the right horse and saddle, even a cripple can ride," Tyrion asked signalling for the plans that he had brought with him, he knew that this would allow Bran some freedom that he had lost. Robb leant forward for a little, he was curious about what Tyrion had in mind and he hoped that it would make Bran's life easier; he couldn't imagine what it was like to be trapped in bed all day.

It would be a nightmare for him and Robb had a feeling that it was driving Bran made, he just wanted his younger brother to be happy even if a Lannister was somehow responsible for it right now.

"I'm not a cripple," Bran snapped not liking the name, he didn't like to think about how his life had been torn apart by his fall and he knew that was how people saw him now. He was never going to have the life that he wanted or be able to marry a woman from a good respectful noble family like Robb had done; he was only ever going to be the crippled Stark boy.

"Then I'm not a dwarf. My father will rejoice to hear it. I have a gift for you," Tyrion replied knowing that it would help if Bran accepted his situation instead of clinging to the past; he would never walk again and the sooner he accepted that the better. Moving to hand the piece of paper in his hands to Bran, Tyrion looked towards the high table where Robb was watching him closely; he was sure that young Lord would simper down sometime soon and get over his little grudge.

"Give that to your saddler. He'll provide the rest. You must shape the horse to the rider. Start with a yearling and teach it to respond to the reins and to the boy's voice," Tyrion instructed sure that this would help Bran, he had done a lot of research and this would make it easier for him. Bran's eyes lit up at the idea of being able to ride again, it was something that he had never thought possible now that he had lost the complete use in his legs and was stuck in bed.

"Will I really be able to ride?" Bran asked excitedly, he had no idea how Tyrion had the answers right now and he didn't care; he was just happy with the idea that he was going to be able to ride again. Sanira looked to Robb, she could see how happy Bran was and she hoped that whatever was going on that her husband could see that Tyrion had brought a great kindness to Bran that no one else had thought of.

She had always liked Tyrion a lot more than her other cousins and he was a lot kinder than them; Sanira doubted that would help in anyway if things went South.

"You will. On horseback you will be as tall as any of them," Tyrion confirmed with a smile, he could see how happy his gift had made the young Stark boy and he could understand how hard it was for Bran to be shut away or hear people whisper about him.

"Is this some kind of trick? Why do you want to help him?" Robb questioned not sure why Tyrion was being so kind to Bran, it didn't make sense especially if his mother was right about what had happened to Bran. He doubted that all the Lannisters could have been in on what had happened but it was all very suspicious and Robb wasn't sure who he could trust; he knew that Sanira was being extra careful when she wrote home to her family.

"I have a tender spot in my heart for cripples, bastards and broken things," Tyrion replied with a shrug, he looked towards Sanira knowing that he would like to speak with her alone before he continued on. Tyrion wished to congratulate her on her marriage even if he wasn't fond of the Starks, she looked happier here than he had seen her before and he guessed that had something to do with her being away from her mother.

"You've done my brother a kindness. The hospitality of Winterfell is yours," Robb said begrudgingly, he couldn't imagine what would happen if his mother had been here but he knew that he owed the Lannister right now.

"Spare me your false courtesies, Lord Stark. There's a brothel outside your walls. There I'll find a bed and both of us can sleep easier," Tyrion stated before turning to leave the hall, he would speak to Sanira before he left Winterfell.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	20. You Are Part Lannister

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **01x04: Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: You Are Part Lannister.**

Tyrion watched carefully from his hiding place, as far as anyone else was concerned he was staying in a brothel outside of the castle; he had been waiting for the perfect time to catch his cousin. Things were changing but whatever side they were on, he wanted Sanira to know that she could always trust him; he had no idea what had happened in Winterfell since his last visit but Tyrion knew it couldn't be good.

He didn't have to wait long before Sanira made her way out of the castle, she was alone for once and Tyrion was relieved for that alone; he stepped out of his hiding place and moved towards her wanting to talk.

"It is wonderful to see you again cousin," Tyrion greeted moving quickly, they wouldn't be alone for long and he was sure that Robb would be coming to find her as soon as word reached him of this. Sanira paused at the sight of Tyrion, uneasiness filled her not knowing what was going to happen nor what he wanted to say to her; she wasn't going to reveal anything to him.

"Tyrion," Sanira greeted softly, she tried to ease her mind and appear calm while thinking about what Robb had told her about his mother's suspicions. It seemed crazy and Sanira knew that if a Lannister was behind what had happened then it would be Cersei more than anyone else; she didn't doubt that there was a chance that Jaime had been involved, but there was no doubt in her mind that Tyrion was innocent.

"I was surprised not to see Lady Catelyn during our meeting," Tyrion mused wondering why he hadn't been greeted by her, he had tried to talk about it to Theon but the Greyjoy boy had done his best to stay silent about what was going on in Winterfell. Sanira didn't breathe a word for a moment, she didn't want to say something that would bring more trouble to her new home; it was bad enough that Catelyn didn't trust her to be part of this and she only knew because Robb had told her.

Tyrion eyed Sanira closely, his eyes searching her face trying to work out what was going on in that mind of hers; he was surprised how well she covered up whatever she was thinking.

"Lady Catelyn is unwell at this moment. Maester Luwin insisted that she stay in her bed chambers for a few days," Sanira replied trying to sound convincing, she had never been that good at lying and she had little doubt that Tyrion could see through her lies.

The two stared at one another trying to work the other out what to say next, it was clear to both of them that Sanira's lie hadn't convinced Tyrion about where Catelyn was. They both couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen now, if Tyrion choose to push the lie then there was a large chance that it would only cause him more problems.

"I have a gift for you," Tyrion stated choosing to change the subject instead, he reached for the item that he'd had made for Sanira. It would do her some good to have it now, he had originally had it made as a wedding gift but Tyrion hadn't had the chance to give it to her the last time that he had been in Winterfell.

Sanira had done her best to stay away from all of her cousins, instead she had been close with her new family and Tyrion didn't blame her for that; he would avoid his siblings too if he had a choice. Handing the gift over, Tyrion watched as Sanira carefully unwrapped it to reveal a dagger that he'd had forged especially for her; on one side of the handle there was the Tremaine sigil and on the other side sat a Lannister sigil.

Turning the dagger over in her hands, Sanira tried to hide her displeasure of the Lannister side of the dagger from Tyrion. It was a beautiful gift and Sanira wasn't entirely sure why Tyrion had decided to give this to her, it was an unusual gift and not something one would normal give to a lady of her standing.

Arlenna had never approved of her daughter owning such things and had made it clear what was expected of her; even now when Sanira was married to Robb, she occasionally got a letter from her mother telling her to be more lady like.

"You are part Lannister Sanira, even if you wish you weren't," Tyrion said explaining his decision to set the Lannister sigil onto something that was for Sanira. It was to remind her of who she was and there would be a time in the future that Sanira would have to defend herself against people who wished to do her harm because of her name.

There was something building and even Tyrion could sense that, he wanted to offer Sanira some small protection for when things went south.

"Never forget that. People around here will not," Tyrion mused looking around, he had no doubts that things were going to change rapidly and this could very well be the last time that they saw one another. Sanira eyed the dagger and slowly nodded her head, she hated that part of her and she probably always would; she had seen what the Lannisters were capable of.

"Thank you," Sanira murmured stowing it away, she had no idea what else to say to him but she was sure that he understood; things had never been easy between their two families. Arlenna was always trying to promote Lannister feelings in the family while Rolan had been more interested in the unions that had been formed during the rebellion.

Sanira and her siblings had always seen their father's side of things, pulling them away from the Lannister part of them and disappointing their mother so much.

"I hope you have a safe journey," Sanira said looking to Tyrion, she was sure that he would be leaving soon and she didn't know if she would see him again before then; his stay in a brothel didn't exactly make Sanira wish to visit him. Tyrion nodded his head and stepped back away from Sanira, he was leaving early in the morning and he was looking forward to getting closer to his home.

It had been an interesting time away from the capital and he was sure that Cersei would have some meaningless tasks for him to do when he got back to King's Landing.

"Farewell," Tyrion mused with his head, he slowly walked away and he knew that this could be the very last time that they saw each other. If things didn't go south then it could be years before they ever set eyes on one another, Sanira was destined to spend the rest of her life here in Winterfell and Tyrion was going to be in the capital.

Watching Tyrion walk away, Sanira tried to ease her own mind as she wondered what the future held; she couldn't help but wonder what would happen now.

"What did he want?" Robb asked approaching his wife, he had watched their exchange and he still didn't trust Tyrion; he didn't know who was behind what had happened but he wasn't going to let this bring them down now. It was only a matter of time before Catelyn returned with news about what was going on, Robb was eager to hear what had happened while she was in the capital and he hoped that his father had some ideas on how to handle all of this.

Sanira handed over the dagger so that Robb could see it, she spared her husband a glance as he admired the dagger that she had been handed. It was nearly exactly the same as the dagger that had been used in the attempt against Bran, Robb frowned at the sight of the Lannister sigil; he didn't care what anyone said, his wife was a Stark now and she had been a Tremaine before that.

Handing the dagger back to Sanira, Robb wasn't sure what Tyrion was doing but he had a feeling that it would all make sense soon.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	21. Wildling Attack

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **01x06: A Golden Crown.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Wildling Attack** **.**

"Not too fast," Robb called watching with a smile as Bran rode about on the house, he was pleased to see his brother so happy after the last couple of months; he had hated seeing Bran so down about everything. It had taken a while for the saddle that Tyrion had given them to be prepared and a horse to be trained but now Bran could go riding just like everyone else and didn't have to rely on Hodor to carry him about.

"Come on, Dancer," Bran shouted happily urging his horse forward, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this normal and that he didn't have to rely on anyone else to do things for him. The chestnut horse spurred on and did as it was told, it trotted through the forest around the area where they had spent the morning; it was a nice day and the first time in a while that everything felt so relaxed.

"When are you gonna tell him?" Theon asked watching Bran before turning to Robb, it hadn't taken long for the news of the attack on Eddard to reach Winterfell. Quite a few of the Stark guards had been killed in the attack on Eddard by Jaime Lannister, and it didn't help that the news that Catelyn had taken Tyrion had been the cause of this.

"Not now," Robb replied softly, he didn't want to upset Bran with news of their father's attack, especially given that he had no idea what was going on right now. Things were complicated enough and Robb wanted to wait and see what happened next before he made any rash decisions; he didn't want to take a course of action that he might regret.

Theon frowned at Robb's words, he had thought that his friend would do more to stand up for those who had been slaughtered by the Lannisters instead of cowering away.

"Blood for blood. You need to make the Lannisters to pay for Jory and the others," Theon insisted knowing that Robb was making the Starks' look bad by not stepping up and defending his family when they needed him to do so. If he was in Robb's position, then he wouldn't hesitate to step up and defend his family if someone had tried to do that to his father; he would make sure that they paid for even thinking they could get away with attacking him.

"You're talking about war," Robb said shaking his head, he didn't want to get in over his head and an act of war would not go down well with anyone; he was needed here and he was sure that his parents had everything under control. Robb wanted to prove that he could handle running things, he wanted nothing more than to be prepared for whatever came next and rushing into things wasn't going to help him or his family.

"I'm talking about justice," Theon insisted wanting Robb to understand what was being said, he had noticed how distant things had become since Robb had married Sanira. He didn't like the woman that he had married and Theon knew that it was only a matter of time before people turned on Sanira because she was half-Lannister; a day that Theon couldn't deny he was looking forward to.

Something was brewing anyone could see that and the Lannisters were going to be in the centre of it; everyone was going to turn on the Lannisters trapped in the North.

"Only the Lord of Winterfell can call in the Bannermen and raise an army," Robb stated, he had no rights to do such a thing and he wished that Theon wouldn't suggest it; he had noticed recently how eager his friend seemed at conflict. It was hard enough sometimes with Sanira and Theon disliking one another, it was no secret that Sanira didn't approve of his friendship with Theon because she thought he was trouble.

"A Lannister put his spear through your father's leg. The King-slayer rides to Casterly Rock where no one can touch," Theon argued with a shake of his, it frustrated him greatly that Robb wasn't going to do anything. It wasn't right that Jaime Lannister would get away with what he had done, there weren't any signs that King Robert was going to punish his good-brother for what he had done to his best friend.

If Eddard was going to have justice then it had to be Robb that got it for him, people would fight for Robb and Theon would follow him to the ends of Westeros.

"You want me to march on Casterly Rock?" Robb asked knowing how stupid that would be, there would be an army waiting for them and Tywin Lannister would make sure that King Robert sided with him over the Starks. The last thing that Robb wanted was to bring disgrace on his family, he had to focus on what was happening here and keep a close eye on what was going on in the capital.

He would make a decision when something else happened and not before, he had spoken with Maester Luwin who had agreed that this was the best course of action before he did anything.

"You're not a boy anymore. They attacked your father. They've already started the war. It's your duty to represent your House when your father can't," Theon argued annoyed that Robb wasn't changing his mind, he remembered a time when Robb would have easily agreed with him about this. Being married had changed Robb for the worst in Theon's opinion, he had hoped that his friend wouldn't change after marrying Sanira; he doubted that he would ever change when he married some Lord's daughter.

"And it's not your duty, because it's not your House," Robb snapped annoyed that Theon wanted to push this, he wasn't going to change his mind and nothing could make him do so. The two were silent after Robb's words, both of them annoyed that the other couldn't see their side of things; they had no idea what was going to happen but their friendship was changing.

Robb looked around and frowned as he realised that he could no longer hear Bran urging his horse on, he couldn't remember the last time that Bran had rode past them in the last few minutes. Getting to his feet, Robb tried to see where Bran had gotten to; he couldn't believe that he had allowed his brother to disappear like that when even on horseback he was still paralysed.

"Where's Bran?" Robb asked feeling worry fill him, he would never forgive himself if something happened to Bran while he was meant to be watching him. He doubted that their mother would be happy and Robb knew that she would find some way to punish him for what had happened; things weren't going to be simple in anyway when Catelyn did return.

From what everyone knew she was on the road with Tyrion as her prisoner and this had led to Jaime Lannister attacking Eddard in a bid to get him back. Theon frowned at Robb, the words that had been spoken earlier still ringing in his mind; why did everyone feel the need to remind him that he wasn't a Stark.

He would inherit his father's lands one day and Theon would be proud to do so however the more that he thought about it, the harder he found it to even remember the family that he had left behind.

"I don't know. It's not my House," Theon sniped back before getting to his feet and walking away, he didn't look back as he headed away from Robb and into the forest.

* * *

"Robb?" Bran called looking around the clearing where his horse came to a stop, he frowned wondering where his brother was; he hadn't meant to rid this far out and break his promise to take it slow. This was the first time that he had ridden a horse since he had fallen and Robb had wanted him to take it slow; now he was far away from his brother and there was no sign of him.

Movement behind him made Bran turn around, he stared frightened as a woman stepped out of the bushes; he felt sick and he wished that he hadn't gone so far before now.

"All alone in the deep dark woods," the woman cooed stepping towards him, her eyes sweeping the area surprised that he was all alone; he was just a child but that made this all so much easier. Bran sat straight in his horse, he was Lord Eddard Stark's son and he wasn't going to let some wildling woman scare him and he hoped that someone would find him soon.

"I'm not alone, my brother is with me," Bran replied knowing that Robb would be looking for him, he wouldn't be long now that Bran was sure and this would all be dealt with. Out of the corner of his eye, Bran spotted two wildling men appeared from the forest around them; he clutched on the reins and hoped that this would all be over soon.

"I don't see him. Got him hidden under your cloak?" a wildling man joked moving forward, it was just their luck and just what they needed with everything that was going on. They needed a horse and now there was one before them, they just needed to get rid of the boy that was riding on it; he wanted to get this over and done with quickly.

"Oh, that's a pretty pin. Silver," the woman said eyeing the fancy clothes that Bran was wearing, she didn't understand these Southerners and their obsession with fancy clothes with the winter upon them. Bran glared at her, he shifted in the saddle and wondered when Robb would get here to save him; he wasn't going to be able to fight the three of them off and he would likely to get hurt if they pulled him from the horse.

"We'll take the pin. And the horse. Get down… Be quick about it," the second wildling man ordered wanting to get away from here, he doubted that a boy like this would be out here alone for long. He doubted that they would win a fight with such poor weapons against the sword of whoever came for the boy on the horse; they would die and he wasn't going to die for the brat.

"I can't. The saddle, the straps," Bran whispered ashamed to admit his weakness, he didn't want to tell them that he couldn't move his legs. It was likely to get him killed and Bran hated his infliction and he wished that he could remember the fall and why he had slipped off that tower; he cursed how his life had worked out like this.

"What's wrong with you? You some kind of cripple?" the first wildling taunted moving closer to Bran and the horse, they just needed to get him off it and the sooner that happened the better. They didn't have time to deal with the child and the wildlings wanted to get as far South as they could get; start new lives before the real threat arrived.

Wrinkling his nose at the term that the wildling man had used, Bran tried to not let it get the best of him; he hated to think of himself as a cripple even if he was.

"I'm Brandon Stark of Winterfell and if you don't let me be, I'll have you all killed," Bran demanded trying to sound brave like his father and Robb did when they gave orders, he hated the term cripple and he would never like it when people called him that. The three wildlings didn't hide their amusement at his order, they weren't going to just let him ride off and tell people that they were here so that they could end up dead.

"Cut his little cock off and stuff it in his mouth," the second wildling spat stepping closer, they were all standing pretty close to Bran now and only had to reach out to touch him. Fear filled Bran as he stared at the wildlings, he didn't like this and not even his name seemed to scare them off; he was a Stark and he doubted that it would be long before they attempted to remove him from the horse.

"The boy's worth nothing dead. Benjen Stark's own blood. Think what Mance would give us," the woman bargained with her companions, she could see the possibilities and there was no doubt the boy could be useful. However, before any of them got a chance to react, the second wildling pulled out his dagger and used it to cut the straps on Bran's saddle; he accidentally sliced through Bran's leg and frowned when the boy made no noise of pain.

"Piss on Mance Rayder and piss on the North. We're going as far south as south goes. There ain't no white walkers down in Dorne," the first wildling said spitting on the floor, he wanted little to do with that man and he was a fool if he thought that he would win the war that he was starting. The woman sighed doubting that this was going to make their trip any easier, she didn't think one horse between the three of them would get them far and they would have to steal more if they wanted to make if that far.

Unnoticed behind the wildlings, Robb crept into view and stared horrified at the scene before him; he was never going to let Bran ride in the woods again if this was the trouble he got into.

"Drop the knife. Let him go and I'll let you live," Robb ordered pulling out his sword, the wildlings turned to face him before the first wildling raced towards him in an attempt to deal with Robb before he caused them any problems. Robb had little difficultly dodging the axe attack and made quick work of the wildling by slicing his throat; he dropped to the floor before the woman charged at him.

Avoiding her attack, Robb grabbed her by the hair and spun her around just as the second wilding pulled Bran from his horse and held a dagger to his neck leading to a stand-off between the two of them.

"Drop the blade!" the wildling snarled making sure to keep a tight hold of Bran, his eyes fixed firmly on Robb and the woman knowing that he had already lost one companion today. Tears filled Bran's eyes as he stared across the clearing, he couldn't believe that he had gotten them into this mess and he hoped that his brother had some sort of plan.

Staring at his brother and then back at the wildling, Robb slowly sets down his sword not wishing to see Bran get hurt; he didn't release his hold on the woman knowing that he wouldn't let her go yet. Just as Robb looked back at the wildling an arrow pieced the wildling's back and he released Bran before dropping to the ground dead.

The woman could only stare as she realised that she had lost both her traveling companions to these lords and she was now their prisoner, she kept silent as another man appeared from the forest. Theon smiled to himself pleased with how he had dealt with this, he looked down at the dead wildling knowing that he had arrived just in time before Robb got Bran killed.

Releasing his hold on the woman, Robb moved to make sure that Bran was okay while Theon drawn his bow on her; he kept a close eye on the woman who was looking anywhere but that them.

"Have you lost your mind? What if you'd missed?" Robb demanded turning on Theon, he couldn't believe his friend had taken such a risky shot when the wildling had been holding Bran. Theon only glared in reply, that was some thanks for saving Bran and he almost hadn't come back to help search for the younger Stark boy.

"What are we going to do with her?" Bran asked eyeing the wilding woman, they couldn't just let her go and he didn't want to see any more people die today. Robb stared at the woman, he had a feeling that he had the perfect idea on how to deal with her.

* * *

 **Sorry no Sanira in this one, she was busy speaking with Maester Luwin ;-)**

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	22. The First Fight

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **01x06: A Golden Crown.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: The First Fight** **.**

Storming down the corridors of Winterfell, Sanira paid little attention to the people around her that bowed quickly to her; there was little guess where Sanira was going after what had happened moments ago. News had spread quickly around the castle about how three wildlings had attacked Bran and one had been brought back to the castle as a prisoner.

This was the last thing that Sanira had expected when Robb had revealed his intention of taking Bran out to ride his horse for the first time; she had thought that with both Robb and Theon watching him that there would be no trouble at all.

Storming into the hall where Robb was, Sanira ignored everyone that turned to stare at her; she hated that this was how had found out about all of this and she couldn't believe that Robb had allowed this to happen. Bran nervously looked at Sanira, he didn't want to be in Robb's shoes right now; he could see that Sanira was angry and he didn't blame her for being so.

"Hodor. Please take Bran back to his room," Sanira said knowing that Maester Luwin could treat him there, she wanted to speak with her husband alone and she didn't want to do so in public. Hodor hurried forward to take his young master away, he left the hall quickly as he could; Maester Luwin followed after them, he eyed Sanira knowing that Robb was going to have to face his wife now.

Waiting for the doors to close, Sanira watched the two men before her; she hoped that they had a very good reason that Bran had been allowed to be attacked.

"What in the Seven Kingdoms happened?" Sanira snapped once she was sure the door was closed, she wanted nothing more to understand how three wildlings had been able to sneak up on them. Theon couldn't help but smirk knowing that he didn't have to deal with this, she wasn't his wife nor was she the real Lady of Winterfell.

"I'll leave you two alone," Theon mused turning to leave the hall taking the wildling woman with him as he left Robb alone to deal with his wife; he didn't have time for this and he was sure that this would be done with soon. Sanira eyed Theon as he walked out of the room, she should have known that he would run when she had come for answers; he was a coward that didn't understand that there were always consequences to your actions.

Taking a deep breath, Robb looked to his wife and wondered how best to explain to her what had happened today; he was so angry with himself for allowing himself to get distracted by Theon about the state of things.

"What happened?" Sanira asked walking towards Robb, she had been so worried when she had heard what had happened; she had been busy dealing with Aiana when the news had arrived. Sanira had been unable to join Robb and Theon watching Bran ride for the first time since she'd had a meeting with Maester Luwin that morning to discuss something important.

It was the last thing that she had wanted, Sanira couldn't imagine what Catelyn would have said if she had come back to Winterfell to find that her son had been killed by wildlings while she had been gone.

"I took my eyes off him for one moment and he vanished," Robb mumbled a little ashamed that he had gotten so distracted with arguing with Theon about what he should do for his next step. He had no idea why Theon wanted him to start a war with the Lannisters when he had family in the capital, he didn't want to risk them when this could all be sorted out soon.

Eddard, Sansa and Arya were all living in the capital now and Robb couldn't bring himself to put them in danger; his father was a strong man and would know how to handle all of this. He still didn't know when his mother would be home and Robb was sure that she had news for them from his father that would inform him what to do next.

"You took your eyes off him?" Sanira repeated slowly, she couldn't believe this and she wondered what the hell he had been thinking looking away from Bran when his brother needed protecting. Everyone knew more and more wildlings had been wandering down from the North, the worst thing that could have happened had happened and Sanira wanted to know why it had.

"What if he had been our child Robb? Would you still have been so careless?" Sanira asked worried, she couldn't imagine what would have happened if they hadn't found Bran in time. If the wildlings had succeeded in getting the horse from Bran, then he would have been lying on the floor for hours and hours if he hadn't been found right away with no way of getting back to the castle.

Robb stared at his wife wondering what had brought this on, he knew that he had messed up but he had made it right by tracking Bran down and bringing him home safe.

"But he's not our child, he is my brother," Robb said shaking his head, he moved to sit down wondering why she was making such a big deal out of this; sure losing track of Bran hadn't been the best thing but he was back in Winterfell and safe now. The only real thing that needed sorting out was what they were going to do with the wildling Osha, she was a prisoner now and would be put to work around the castle.

Sanira closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down before she snapped and she knew that it could have been so much worse; she didn't want anyone dying while both Catelyn and Eddard were away.

"But what if he had been our child?" Sanira asked opening her eyes to stare at Robb, her hand twitched wanting to rest on her flat stomach; however, she resisted the urge knowing that she couldn't just yet. Robb grabbed his goblet and took a drink, he didn't know why she was worrying about this when everything had worked out; he would be more careful next time that he took Bran out riding on his horse.

The last thing that he wanted was to continue fighting with her over this, Robb wanted to relax and he wanted to settle down after a rough day and forget about what had happened.

"Why does it matter?" Robb asked exasperatedly, he looked at Sanira wondering why she was so worried about this; it wasn't like Bran had been seriously injured during the attack. He might have a small cut on his leg but Maester Luwin had reassured him that it could be easily fixed; Robb was sure that his mother would have enough to say about what had happened when she returned.

It was only a matter of time before Catelyn came back and Robb hoped that it would be soon, he needed to know what his father had said while she had been in the capital with him about their suspicions. Sanira was the least of his problems right now and Robb was a little annoyed that she was upset with him right now; it wasn't like he had lost his brother on purpose when he had been speaking with Theon.

"Because I am pregnant," Sanira revealed hoping that Robb could understand her sudden worry, they were going to have a baby in a few months' time and Sanira was afraid. Everything seemed to be changing around them and Sanira feared what the future might hold for them and their child if war broke out.

Robb stared at his wife for a moment as her news sank in, a smile formed on his face before he moved across the hall and pulled her into his arms; he kissed her knowing that this news could not have come at a better time.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	23. Bad News Arrives

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **01x07: You Win Or You Die/01x08: The Pointy End.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Bad News Arrives** **.**

Unable to keep the smile from his face, Robb pressed a kiss to Sanira's stomach and thought about the baby that she was carrying; he couldn't believe that they were going to be welcoming their first child one day. He was so happy that Sanira was carrying his child right now and he couldn't help but think about the future with her and their child; it brought a bigger smile to his face.

"You have to stop smiling," Sanira whispered brushing her fingers through his hair, she looked down at him with a smile; she was pleased that he had taken the news of her pregnancy so well. It seemed strange to think that there was someone growing inside of her, that would depend on Sanira until she had nothing left to give; she was hopeful that she would give Robb an heir that he deserved.

The Stark-line rested on the child that Sanira carried, she wanted nothing more than to make sure that her pregnancy went well; she would do anything for it and she hoped that things were going to be alright. Robb shook his head and pressed another kiss to the flat stomach, he was so happy right now and he was sure that his parents would be thrilled to hear that Sanira was with child.

"How do you feel?" Robb asked staring up at Sanira, she looked beautiful in the fire light that lit their chambers and he was glad that they had some peace and quiet right now. He couldn't remember the last time that he had been able to relax like this before everything feel apart; he wondered when things would be able to go back to normal for them all.

"I'm fine," Sanira replied resting her head back on the pillow, she stared up at the ceiling and she hoped that things with the Lannisters would have settled down by then. Her dreams had been quiet as of late and Sanira was thankful for that, it allowed her to rest and focus on the child that she had been carrying.

Robb nodded his head, he was pleased that she wasn't waking up screaming anymore and he was hopeful that it would stay this way for the rest of her pregnancy; it was going to be hard enough without her night terrors. There was quite a bit of time before the baby was due and if Maester Luwin was right then the newest Stark would arrive in the New Year; something that the whole family would be able to celebrate.

"We should get some sleep," Robb mused softly, it was pretty late and he wanted to get some sleep before they were disturbed by some duty that needed doing. He wasn't sure what was taking his mother so long to return, her business in the capital was over and her actions on the King's Road had caught quite a bit of attention.

Taking a deep breath, Robb knew that things were going to be pretty intense after his mother's actions; it was causing trouble in the capital and had been the reason that Jaime Lannister had attacked his father when he had. Sanira watched Robb with a nod of her head, she couldn't remember the last time that they had been this relaxed and she hoped that things would stay this calm.

She still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen between the Starks and the Lannisters and Sanira hoped that nothing would happen; it was something that she truly feared. Robb kissed his wife before settling down in bed next to her, he was happy and content for the first time in weeks and he honestly couldn't wait until he got to meet his child for the first time.

It was all going to be perfect and Robb just hoped that things would calm down soon; things were slowly starting to stir between his family and the Lannisters.

* * *

Knocking on the chamber door, Maester Luwin didn't waste a moment before he entered room and closed the door swiftly behind him; his hands clutching at the letter that had just arrived knowing that Robb would want to see it.

"I am sorry to disturb you my Lord and Lady," Maester Luwin murmured moving towards the bed, he hadn't meant to disturb them but this couldn't wait. Robb sighed running his fingers through his hair and looking to Sanira, he was far from happy that someone had disturbed them this early in the morning; he had hoped to get more rest after what had happened the day before.

"Urgent news from King's Landing," Maester Luwin insisted handing over the letter that he had just received, he knew that Robb had to hear of this first and he feared what this could mean for them. Sanira sat up a little in bed and frowned while she watched her husband read the letter that he had been handed, she wondered what could possibly require his attention this early in the morning.

Her stomach turned a little at the look that filled Robb's face and Sanira knew that something had to have happened to someone in their family; she prayed it wasn't more bad news that had come to greet them.

"Treason? Sansa wrote this?" Robb asked shocked at what he had read, he handed the letter to Sanira so that she could read what had been written; things were changing and he couldn't believe that this was happening. The news that King Robert had died yesterday afternoon had been shocking enough but to hear that Eddard had been arrested for treason was even worse.

"It is your sister's hand, but the Queen's words," Maester Luwin said gravely, this was much worse than he had expected and he truly feared what might happen to Sansa and Arya with Eddard in the dungeons. It didn't take much a guess to figure out that any Stark men that had been loyal to Eddard would have been dealt with when he was arrested.

Sanira stared at the letter shocked at what she was reading, she didn't believe a word of what had been written and she knew that Cersei had to be behind it; her stomach twisted at the idea that Joffrey was now King.

"You are summoned to King's Landing to swear fealty to the new King," Maester Luwin continued gently, he couldn't imagine what might be waiting for Robb when he reached the capital. This was the worst thing that could have happened and Maester Luwin wondered what the hell Eddard had been thinking when he had decided to take on the Lannisters alone.

Robb stared at Maester Luwin in disbelief, he couldn't believe this and he wished his mother would have arrived home like she had been meant to instead of disappearing off to the Vale.

"Joffrey puts my father in chains, now he wants his ass kissed?" Robb questioned with a shake of his head, he wondered if the new King was just plain stupid right now. He had arrested his father and now wanted Robb to come and bow down to him and kiss his ass; it made Robb furious that Joffrey was getting away with all of this.

"This is a royal command, My Lord. If you should refuse to obey..." Maester Luwin tried to reason, he didn't like this anymore than Robb did but it would be seen as an act of war if Robb didn't do as he was asked. King Robert had been fond of the Stark family but he was gone now and his son was King, Joffrey wasn't fond of anyone it seemed and was very close with his Lannister family rather than anyone else.

"I won't refuse. His Grace summons me to King's Landing, I'll go to King's Landing," Robb replied firmly, he wasn't going to allow this injustice to stand and he was going to right what had been done. Sanira tensed next to Robb, she stared at him fearing what might happen if he travelled to the capital alone; she didn't want him to end up in a cell like Eddard had, she had no idea what would happen when he did bend the knee to Joffrey.

Her cousin was not an easy person to deal with and once he saw someone as a threat to him then he would do everything in his power to cause them trouble.

"But not alone. Call the banners," Robb ordered moving to climb out of bed, he wasn't going to let this go and if Joffrey thought that he could get away with this then he had another thing coming. Sanira clutched at the bed sheets, a headache starting to form and she couldn't help but wonder what her husband planned to do with the banners.

The last thing that Sanira wanted to see was a war break out, she wanted Robb here when their child was born and she feared what would happen if he went up against Joffrey.

"All of them, My Lord?" Maester Luwin asked to be sure, he looked to Sanira seeing how worried she looked and he didn't blame her; this all couldn't have come at a worse time. King Robert's death had set off a chain of events and Maester Luwin feared what it might end with; he dreaded to think how this was all going to work out if Joffrey tried to push things further.

"They've all sworn to defend my father, have they not?" Robb asked already knowing the answer, he wanted to defend his family and he knew what was at stake if he messed up; he had a child of his own to think about now. It was his duty to sort this out and he didn't believe for a moment that Eddard had tried to take the throne for himself; it didn't seem like something that he would do, he had never wanted to be king.

Robb wanted to know what was going on and he was going to get his father out of prison and rescue his sisters who were being held hostage by the Lannisters at that very moment.

"They have," Maester Luwin agreed with a nod of his head, he hoped that Robb knew what he was doing and understood that if he failed that there would be consequences that wouldn't just affect him. Sanira was silent watching the exchange before her, she couldn't believe this and she couldn't shake the dreams that she could remember; it scared her that they all seemed to be coming true.

"Now we see what their words are worth," Robb stated firmly dismissing Maester Luwin, there was much to be done before the Stark banners arrived and he wanted to be ready. Maester Luwin left the room and hoped that this would work, he couldn't imagine what might happen if this wasn't successful; there were many houses that would be arriving in Winterfell to help them deal with this.

House Bolton, House Glover, House Hornwood, House Karstark, House Mormont, House Reed, House Tallhart, House Umber, House Cerwyn, House Dustin, House Ryswell, House Manderly and House Mazin would all be descending on the castle in the next few days.

Sanira moved to sit on the edge of the bed and looked to Robb when they were alone, she had no idea what might be going on inside his head at that moment; she feared that this could be the end for them. She didn't even know if her father would side with the Starks right now if this became a war, her mother was a Lannister which complicated things even further.

"Do you remember what happened the last time a father and a son from your family travelled south?" Sanira asked softly, she feared that Robb would suffer the same fate and she would be forced to raise their child alone without him by her side.

Robb took a deep breath and nodded his head, he wasn't going to die traveling south and he was going to do everything in his power to ensure that he would come home to her and their unborn child. His family was going to be complete again and Joffrey would learn to respect his northern lords.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	24. Leaving Winterfell

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **01x08: The Pointy End.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Leaving Winterfell** **.**

"For thirty years I've been making corpses out of men, boy. I'm the man you want leading the Vanguard," Greatjon Umber said over the table, the hall was filled with the bannermen that had come to help Robb free his father. The hall was noisy with talk and Sanira felt a little out of place at Robb's side, she was almost glad that Bran was sat on her left next to Theon so that she had someone to talk to.

Robb sighed knowing that he should have expected this and he hoped that he would be able to sort all of this out before they headed out for King's Landing.

"Galbart Glover will lead the Van," Robb insisted, he had everything planned out and he wasn't going to let these men boss him about; he would never live it down if he didn't stand on his own two feet. He needed to prove that he was the man that they could follow into battle and that wouldn't happen if he let others push him about; he had to be firm on his decisions.

"The bloody Wall will melt before an Umber marches behind a Glover. I will lead the Van or I will take my men and march them home," Greatjon stated glowering at the idea of following the other man into battle, he wasn't going to do so and he would happily take his men back to Last Hearth leaving them all to deal with this. Robb stared down the table at Greatjon, he did not need this right now and he hoped that he was about to do the right thing; they would be leaving soon and he didn't have time to deal with any more problems that came their way.

"You are welcome to do so, Lord Umber. And when I am done with the Lannisters, I will march back North, root you out of your Keep and hang you for an oathbreaker," Robb said firmly, he wasn't going to let another man push him about just because he wasn't as experienced as the other. Sanira chewed on her lip, she doubted that would go down well with Greatjon and she didn't blame him especially considering how tense everything seemed since Eddard had been locked in the dungeons of King's Landing.

"Oathbreaker, is it?" Greatjon shouted offended as he got to his feet, his chair screeching against the floor attracting even more attention to the dispute that he was having with Robb. Everyone stared at him unsure what to make of what was happening before them, the young lord seemed quite calm considering Greatjon looked ready to strangle him.

"I'll not sit here and swallow insults from a boy so green he pisses grass," Greatjon announced reaching for his sword, he barely had chance to pull it out before Grey Wind leapt up from the floor where he had been laying by Robb's feet. He volted over the table and rushed at Greatjon before attacking him and successfully ripping off two of the man's fingers making Greatjon cry out in pain.

Sanira sat silently staring at what had just happened, she hadn't thought that the direwolf was capable of that since he was so friendly when he was around her and Robb.

"My Lord father taught me it was death to bare steel against your Liege Lord. But doubtless the Greatjon only meant to cut my meat for me," Robb said calmly reaching to take Sanira's hand, he brushed his fingers across the back of her hand and hoped that she was okay. Greatjon got back to his feet clutching his bloody hand and looked at Robb, he stared at the boy that had left him with only three fingers left on one hand before he looked around the room.

"Your meat...is bloody tough," Greatjon replied before he started to laugh, it broke the tension in the room and Robb couldn't help but crack a smile as well.

* * *

Brushing her hair as she prepared for bed, Sanira couldn't help but think about what the next few weeks might hold for them; it was going to be a tense time especially with her remaining back in Winterfell with Bran. Sanira had dismissed Aiana for the evening wanting to be alone and maybe spend some time with Robb before he had to leave with the men to travel to King's Landing.

The sound of the chamber door opened and Sanira smiled knowing that it would be her husband, she got to her feet and moved to prepare the bed hoping that things had gone well with planning.

"You're back late," Sanira mused sure that he had been drinking, she set about turning down their bed with a smile before she turned to face Robb. She blinked surprised to see her husband still wearing his big thick fur coat and Sanira could see from the look on his face that she wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"You're still dressed," Sanira murmured unsure what to make of this, she had been sure that he would have been a little more prepared for bed; there was no reason for him to be wearing his coat inside the castle. Robb slowly made his way into the room, he hated to do this now but he had no other options and he was sure that she would be upset that he was leaving so soon.

"Sanira… we're leaving tonight," Robb murmured gently, he reached for his wife not knowing when he would see her again; he was determined to be home before their baby was born. He didn't want to miss such an occasion and he doubted that Sanira would forgive him for staying away for so long; Maester Luwin guessed that Sanira was about three months into her pregnancy and they still had a little while to go before the baby was born.

The room was completely silent as Robb's words sunk in, Sanira opened her mouth to say something but the tears started to come first. Robb wrapped his arms around her and held her close, he didn't like this anymore than she did but he had to go; he had already said goodbye to Bran and Rickon, making them both swear to behave for Sanira while he was gone.

There was no telling when Catelyn would show back up and Robb highly doubted that his mother would return to Winterfell any time soon; for some reason she was still in the Eyrie with his Aunt Lysa and there was no word of her returning yet.

"Promise me that you'll come back safe," Sanira whispered terrified what might happen when Robb clashed with Joffrey, her cousin had been a horrible child and she couldn't imagine what he was like as a King. It wasn't like anyone would ever stand against him now and he would get away with doing whatever the hell he wanted without anyone daring to question him.

Robb closed his blue eyes and held Sanira close, he couldn't imagine what lay ahead for them but he was sure that he wasn't going to end up like the last Starks that had travelled south.

"I love you," Robb whispered brushing some hair from Sanira's face, he ducked down and kissed his wife and held her close knowing that he would do anything to bring his family back before their baby was born. Sanira smiled into the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close; she had no idea when she would truly see her husband again and he wouldn't always be able to send her letters.

"I love you too," Sanira replied staring up into Robb's eyes when they pulled apart, this was going to have to do and she prayed to whatever Gods would listen that her husband would be safe. The next few months were going to be spent apart and Sanira had no idea what her cousin would do if he was able to gain the upper hand in all of this.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	25. Lady Stark

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **01x09:** **Baelor.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Lady Stark.**

"Good morning Bran, Rickon," Sanira greeted moving to sit down next to her good-brother so that they could enjoy breakfast together, things had been a little strange since Robb had left to go fight his battle with the Lannisters. It still felt strange for Sanira to wake up in their room alone without both Robb and Grey Wind there, she doubted that it was going to get any easier for her any time soon.

Bran smiled at Sanira, she had been great after they had been left behind by everyone else and Bran hoped that they would be home soon so they could all move forward with their lives. Rickon munched on his breakfast, he barely looked up at Sanira when she sat down at the table; he kept sneaking bits of his breakfast under the table to Shaggydog who was loyal sat by his master's feet.

"Sanira… this is Osha," Bran said introducing his good-sister to the wildling woman that was near them, he had found himself spending a lot more time with since she had come to Winterfell. They seemed to have formed an unlikely friendship since Osha had tried to steal his horse and she had been brought back to the castle where she now worked for them.

Osha eyed the Lady of Winterfell, she hadn't seen much of her since she had arrived but what she had seen impressed her somewhat; especially considering what she had heard of southern women.

"It a nice to meet you," Sanira greeted politely, she wasn't entirely sure what to make of the wildling woman who had attempted to kill Bran only weeks earlier. It had been Robb's order that she remain in Winterfell and Sanira wasn't quite sure what her husband had planned for her in the near future.

* * *

"You don't need to look so nervous," Aiana teased walking alongside Sanira, they had decided on a stroll around the castle to take a break from all the duties that Sanira had to undertake now. The morning after breakfast had been spent with many appointments that had to be dealt with and Sanira couldn't believe that there was so much to do; she had never thought that she would have to do most of this alone.

"I feel like everyone is watching me," Sanira mumbled under her breath, she felt so self-conscious and it was like almost everyone knew that she was pregnant right now. She wished to keep her pregnancy a secret until she was showing, Sanira prayed that Robb would return before the news got out that she was expecting their first child.

Nothing could compare to the fear that seemed to grow inside of Sanira whenever she thought about her husband facing off against Joffrey.

"They probably are," Aiana laughed with a shake of her head, Sanira had never liked being the centre of attention but that couldn't be avoided now that she was the highest ranking member of her family left in Winterfell. It would certainly only get worse when people discovered that she was carrying Robb's baby, a baby Stark that would one day be Lord or Lady over Winterfell like their parents before them.

Sanira glared at her friend, she didn't like that at all and she wished that there was some way that she could avoid the looks that they were getting; she wanted nothing more for something to happen to take the attention away from her. Aiana pulled Sanira to a stop, she was sure that her uneasiness of her new role came from the fact that her mother was writing to her more often now.

The influx of letters from Aeredale hadn't gone un-noticed and Arlenna was apparently far from happy about the situation the Starks had found themselves in; she was the main reason that Rolan hadn't sided with Robb when he had started his trip south.

"You are Lady Stark now… you're important while Robb and his parents are away," Aiana insisted hoping to give Sanira some sort of confidence boost, she hated seeing her friend so down and wished Arlenna would just leave her alone. It had never made any sense to Aiana why Arlenna had always taken it upon herself to always be so horrible to her own daughter; it was like she didn't want Sanira to ever know happiness.

Aiana had wondered if Arlenna's hatred of Sanira had stemmed from the fact that Lady Sylvina Tremaine adored her while she disapproved of the Lannister that her son had married after Robert's rebellion. Sanira nodded her head and flashed Aiana a smile, she wasn't sure that she would ever get used to being in this position; there was always going to be something that would unnerve her about all of this.

Maester Luwin walked across the court-yard towards them, he hated to interrupt Sanira's short break but there were things that needed doing that they couldn't avoid any longer.

"I am sorry to disturb you, my lady… but something has come up," Maester Luwin interrupted, things seemed so uneasy now with Robb and the bannermen gone; it had left a lot of weight to be shouldered by Sanira while everyone was away. From what they had heard, Catelyn had wandered into Robb's war camp the day before and would be staying with her eldest son for a little while before returning to Winterfell after a long leave of absence.

* * *

A scream tore through Sanira's throat as she jolted up in bed, her heart racing in her chest as the imagines lingered in her mind; it had been a while since she'd had such dreams and she had started to hope they were done. The door to her chamber burst open and Aiana rushed across the room, she had just been falling asleep herself when she had heard Sanira scream bloody murder.

They had all hoped that the dreams would stop and yet here they were again, Aiana wrapped her arms around Sanira trying to calm her while Osha lingered in the doorway watching the scene before her.

"He's dead…" Sanira couldn't help but cry, tears pouring down her face and she clutched at Aiana; her hands were shaking and she couldn't shake what she had just seen. Maester Luwin quietly moved into the room, he shooed away the people in the corridor and shut the door behind him; they didn't need people seeing Sanira like this.

Everything rested on her at that moment and Maester Luwin doubted that rumours that Robb's wife was crazy would help their cause in anyway. He had seen the letters from Arlenna and she was a large threat to what was happening, Maester Luwin hoped that Lord Rolan would be able to keep his wife under control before she did something that could ruin everything for them all.

The fact that he had somehow managed to keep Arlenna from traveling south to King's Landing helped them in some way, they didn't need her telling her Lannister family what was coming their way. Maester Luwin produced a calming draft that he had brought with him and moved to help Sanira take it, it wouldn't be good for the baby for her to get so worked up over a dream.

"Who is Sanira?" Aiana asked trying to comfort her friend, she brushed some hair from Sanira's face and wondered what had upset her son. The name that fell from Sanira's lips made both Maester Luwin and Aiana stare at her, they had no idea why she would dream such a thing.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	26. Lord Eddard Stark

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **01x10: Fire and Blood.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Lord Eddard Stark.**

Sanira stared out of the window and took a deep breath as she thought about her dream from the night before, it had played over and over in her mind and it had left her feeling uneasy. It had been horrible dreaming of her good-father's death and Sanira had wished more than once that Robb had been here to reassure her; she missed her husband at this time and she hated he was so far away.

News had reached Winterfell that Robb was in the Riverlands right now with his army and Sanira was still disappointed to hear that her father was refusing to take any actions. Sanira couldn't help but wonder what was going on back home, she had not heard a word from her parents and it worried her; even her brothers seemed to be writing less since Robb had marched South.

"We have people like you where I am from," Osha said snapping Sanira out of her thoughts, she had been watching the woman from a distance and hadn't been able to help herself. She had never thought that the Southerns had people like her in the lands, it was a surprise to find that they weren't so different from her own people.

Sanira turned to look at Osha confused wondering what the other woman was taking about; she hadn't really spoken to her before since things had been a little tense.

"People like me?" Sanira asked confused about what Osha meant, she didn't know that much about wildlings but she was pleased that Osha seemed to have accepted her life in Winterfell. It had worried Sanira for a time that she would maybe do something to strike back at being taken hostage after the attack on Bran but nothing had happened.

Osha carefully moved closer, she still wore the chains that she had been put in on her arrival but she sensed that would change sooner rather later.

"Seers, my lady…" Osha murmured carefully, she had heard Sanira explain her dream from the night before and she had a feeling that it was going to come trouble; especially after speaking with Aiana. This had been happening to Sanira for years and Osha wondered why no one had talked to her about what she was going through; seers were prized where she came from because they were an early warning system to defend against another clan's attack.

Sanira stared taken back by what Osha had said, she had only heard of seers in the books that her septa had once read to her; she hadn't thought that they were real in anyway. Maester Luwin stepped into the room, he paused sensing that he was disturbing something and clutched at the letter that had just arrived by raven; he was sure that Sanira would want to hear about this.

"I am sorry to disturb you my lady… but there is news from King's Landing," Maester Luwin said, he wasn't sure how he would break the news to everyone else but as Lady of Winterfell it was only right that Sanira was the first to hear it. Osha peeked at the Maester, she wasn't sure why he had chosen now to interrupt but she guessed that he hadn't done it on purpose; he looked unhappy and she guessed it wasn't good news.

"We shall speak later, Osha," Sanira said firmly wanting to learn more about what Osha was talking about, she was curious and she hoped that Osha wouldn't mind her asking questions. Osha nodded her head before leaving the room, she moved to find Bran sure that he would have more interesting dreams to tell her about.

Maester Luwin waited until Osha was gone before he moved forward, he didn't know what to think of this devastating news and he feared what would come next.

"What is it?" Sanira asked fearing what Joffrey might have done now, she couldn't imagine what was happening with Sansa and Arya while Eddard was locked in the dungeons awaiting Joffrey's judgement. Maester Luwin didn't breathe a word as he stepped forward and handed the letter to Sanira, he couldn't imagine what this could mean and he dreaded to think of the times to come.

Carefully opening the letter up, Sanira felt her stomach drip at the news that lay inside; she gasped almost glad that she was already sitting down. Her dream had come true and she almost didn't know how to feel about that, Sanira read the letter several times unable to believe that Joffrey had been so stupid to have Eddard executed with a Northern army marching his way.

It made her wonder how confident her cousin was about his ability to win this fight; he had never had the strongest mind when it came to war-fare according to her older brother.

"I will tell Brandon and Rickon," Maester Luwin murmured not sure how the two boys would react to the news that their father had been put to death for treason against the new King. He didn't like this and he feared what course of action Robb would take now that his father was dead, there was no chance that the Lannisters would just hand Sansa and Arya back to their family.

It almost didn't seem real that this was happening and it set Maester Luwin on edge since he recalled Sanira's ramblings when she woke from her dreams. They had all been leading to this and her dream that night had seen Eddard been executed, Maester Luwin couldn't help but wonder if there was something more to Sanira's dreams.

"No. I shall do it," Sanira whispered looking to Maester Luwin, she wanted to be the one to break the news that their father was gone; it was going to be bad enough that they had lost him as it was.

* * *

Rickon stared up at Sanira as she broke the news that their father had been executed for treason by King Joffrey; big fat tears leaked from his blue eyes at the news that nothing would be the same again. Sanira was careful as she spoke not wanting to reveal her own fears to the boys when they were still too young to truly know what was happening away from Winterfell.

It seemed so unfair that their family was being ripped apart by people that had little care for anyone else but themselves and Sanira cursed the day that Robert had come North and asked Eddard to be his Hand. Bran was silent while Sanira talked, he had known something like this was going to happen and he couldn't believe that he had hoped that things would return to normal.

"Take me to my room Hodor," Bran demanded unable to hear any more of what Sanira was saying, he wished to be alone and grieve for his lost after what had happened. Hodor spared a glance to Sanira, who gave him a nod to do as Bran had ordered; she was upset that he wished to leave while she was talking but she understood.

Picking Bran up, Hodor quickly carried the little lord out of the room and away from Sanira and Rickon; he didn't look back as he went unable to bare it another moment. Rickon sniffled before throwing his hands around Sanira, he wept into her stomach as she brushed her fingers through his curls and wished softly to him.

This was not what they had wanted to happen and Sanira feared even more what would happen now; she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and prayed Robb would be alright. They were going to be parents one day and Sanira couldn't bring herself to dream that their baby might never get to meet his or her father because of a war.

* * *

 **OMG. That Season Finale.**

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	27. Becoming a King

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **01x10: Fire and Blood.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Becoming a King** **.**

"The proper course is clear, pledge fealty to King Renly and move South to join our forces with his," a lord said standing before the gathering of Stark bannermen, they were all deciding their next decision for their army. News had reached them after Eddard had been executed that Robert's two brothers were putting together armies to fight their nephew for the right to sit on the Iron throne.

Things had been going well for the Northern army before Eddard had been executed, they currently had Jaime Lannister as their prisoner and they were doing well with their march South.

"Renly is not King," Robb said with a shake of his head, he didn't know much about the two Baratheon brothers that were both declaring that they were Kings. Stannis had been Lord of Dragonstone while Renly had been Lord Paramount of the Stormlands before he had declared himself as King.

Robb didn't know which King that they should pledge to but he knew that they had to make their decision carefully, he wanted revenge on the boy that had killed his father and was holding his sisters' hostage.

"You cannot mean to hold to Joffrey, my Lord, he put your father to death," the lord stated in disbelief that Robb would even consider bending the knee to Joffrey after what he had done. Robb shook his head, he didn't need reminding what that boy had done to his father; he had no idea how Joffrey had thought he would get away with it.

He would never be able to forget and he wanted nothing more than to lay his father to rest and rescue his sisters before Joffrey got any ideas.

"That doesn't make Renly King," Robb disagreed wanting to get his point across, he couldn't imagine making the wrong move now; he didn't just have to think about the right move for him and his men. He had to think about his unborn child and the future that he wanted them to have, Robb had a feeling that it would be months before he was home again; things seemed to be dragging on the longer that he was away.

"He's Robert's youngest brother… If Bran can't be Lord of Winterfell before me, Renly can't be King before Stannis," Robb insisted knowing that they had to stick to the line of succession. They didn't want Joffrey or his siblings to remain on the throne and they had to ensure that they didn't cause too much disruption to the realm by replacing the Lannisters control.

Whoever took the throne after Joffrey would have to be linked to Robert in some way, there was no telling what was going to happen when they did reach King's Landing.

"Do you meant to declare us for Stannis?" another lord asked wanting their liege lord to be more clear about his plans for their army, they needed a precise decision before they started marching again in the morning. Either way, everyone here knew what was going to lay before them and there was no avoiding the war that had been caused by the deaths of Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark.

The stability that the two men had brought to Westeros had ended the moment that Joffrey had taken the throne and it would only return when he had been removed from it.

"Renly is not right," another murmured with a shake of his head, it was true that Renly did not have the same right to declare the throne as his own when he had an older brother before him in the line. Greatjon got to his feet as arguing broke out around him about who they should declare for, he moved to stand where everyone could see him while he called for attention from the other lords.

Robb watched Greatjon wondering what the man had to say this time.

"My Lords! Here is what I say to these two kings," Greatjon said before spitting on the ground, people laughed and he smiled knowing that he had no interest in the two brothers that were arguing like children for the throne. He had his own plans and he was sure that the men and women around him would agree, there was a much better option for them than the rest of Westeros had.

"Renly Baratheon is nothing to me, nor Stannis neither. Why should they rule over me and mine from some flowery seat in the South? What do they know of the Wall or the Wolfswood? Even their gods are wrong! Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again? It was the dragons we bowed to... and now the dragons are dead," Greatjon boomed with a shake of his head.

They had bowed down years ago to the Targaryens and that had been because they had no other options, before that they had been their own people and it was time to return to that. Catelyn watched the lord wondering where he was going with this, she swallowed thickly as Greatjon pulled out his sword and pointed it towards Robb.

"There sits the only king I mean to bend my knee to… the King in the North!" Greatjon announced before getting down on one knee before Robb, he wasn't going to let some stupid Southerns rule them any longer. Robb stared at Greatjon for a moment before he got to his feet and looked around not actually believing for a second that this was happening; he had never thought these men would want him to be their king.

His mother was completely silent watching the events unfold before her, she worried for her son and she feared what this might lead to next for her family.

"I'll have peace on those terms, they can keep their red castle and their Iron chair too… the King in the North," another lord agreed getting to his feet and moving to bow down like Greatjon had, he wanted nothing more than for them to have a King that they could be proud of. The Starks had ruled over the North for centuries before the Targaryens had come and they had bowed down knowing that there was no way that they could defeat dragons; but they didn't have to worry about that now.

"Am I your brother, now and always?" Theon asked getting to his feet making Robb look at him, they had been friends for years and he was glad that Theon was with him now. Things might have been tense since he had married Sanira but Robb was relieved that he could count on Theon now; he was sure that things would get better for the both of them.

"Now and always," Robb replied with a nod of his head, he didn't know what he would have done without Theon; he cared for the other man like he did for Jon, Bran and Rickon. Theon quickly moved to kneel on his floor, he was sure that Robb would support him when the time came for him to return to the Iron Islands and he hoped that it would happen soon.

Catelyn couldn't help but purpose her lips, she didn't trust Theon and had noticed that he was pushing for Robb to take certain steps recently.

"My sword is yours, in victory and defeat, from this day until my last day," Theon vowed knowing that he would do anything to ensure that Robb won this battle, they had come so far and he was sure that it would happen soon. Robb swallowed and looked away, he couldn't imagine how Sanira would react to the news that she was no longer just Lady of Winterfell; but by his sudden rise to King, Queen in the North.

Their unborn child would be the heir and Robb feared what would happen when the Lannisters learnt that Sanira was expecting a child to him.

"The King in the North," Greatjon roared before his cry was echoed by the lords around him, they would never bow down to anyone else again and they would fight to break free from the Southerns control completely.

* * *

 **Double Update, make sure you checked out the chapter before this one.** So we have reached the end of Season 1... on to Season 2 in the next chapter.

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	28. Unexpected News

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **02x01:** **The North Remembers.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Unexpected News** **.**

"Ser Rodrick," Sanira greeted moving down the steps, she was almost surprised to see the Master-of-Arms since she had assumed that he would stay with her husband as he continued his war. It had been a while since Sanira had heard from Robb and she worried what might be happening, the news that Eddard Stark had been executed by Joffrey could not have gone down well in Robb's camp.

Sanira wished that she could have been there to comfort her husband in his hour of need but he was all the way in the Riverlands and Sanira was in Winterfell ruling until his return. Ser Rodrick Cassel stared at the woman that descended the stairs, his eyes watching her closely knowing that he had only returned on her husband's orders.

Robb was concerned that Sanira may become a target for anyone that wished to sudden displace his position as the King in the North; he wanted Sanira safe and this was the only way to ensure it.

"Your Grace," Ser Rodrick greeted with a bow, he was going to ensure that Winterfell was protected against whatever came at them. Sanira paused at the greeting, her brow furrowing at the greeting knowing that it was not the correct one for her; she was a lady and the term was reserved for a King or his Queen.

Maester Luwin lingered behind Sanira, he was just as taken back by the term that Ser Rodrick had used; he wondered what had happened in the Riverlands.

"I apologise… I assumed that your husband would have written to you by now," Ser Rodrick explained when he realised that Sanira had no idea what he was talking about, he was sure that it wouldn't be long before Robb sent word to Sanira about the sudden changes. Ser Rodrick had been surprised at Robb's request to return to Winterfell as soon as he had become King; the move had been done in private and Ser Rodrick sensed that the new King was wary of his men discovering his plans.

Robb had sent Catelyn to negotiate an alliance with King Renly Baratheon, even when she had requested to return to Winterfell to Bran and Rickon while Theon had gone to negotiate an alliance with Lord Balon Greyjoy. He guessed that the Young Wolf was concerned for what might happen next and one look at Sanira confirmed why Robb was so concerned about her.

The green long sleeve dress that she was wearing just concealed the small bump that she now carried and Ser Rodrick sensed that it was the main reason Robb had sent him. The fact that Sanira was carrying the heir to the North would be big news and a massive target for the Lannisters who would want to ensure that this rebellion ended soon.

"Your husband has become King in the North," Ser Rodrick explained gently, he couldn't imagine what the future would hold for the North now. Everything seemed to go silent at those words and Sanira stared at Ser Rodrick wondering if this was some sort of joke; there was no way that Robb could be King in the North.

"Are you certain?" Maester Luwin asked moving forward, he looked at Sanira wondering what was going on; he doubted that anyone could have seen this coming. Ser Rodrick nodded his head, he had been there when the Lords of the North had made their decision and he was sure that it would work out well for the Starks.

Especially if they managed to create an alliance with Renly Baratheon making him King in the South while the Northerns gained the freedom that they now wanted from the South. Sanira opened and closed her mouth, she had no idea how to react to the news of what had transpired.

* * *

"I can't believe that you are Queen," Aiana mused with a shake of her head, it didn't seem real that Sanira had elevated to such a position and she doubted that Cersei would be thrilled when she found out. The last few months had been a little intense with war breaking out in Westeros and Aiana had little doubt that things were going to drag on for a lot longer than anyone had ever hoped.

There was no way that Joffrey would take the North's decision of independence lightly and would drag this out for as long as possible; he had Sansa and Arya has hostages and would hope that this would slow the Northerns down in some way. Sanira nodded her head, her thoughts filled with what this could mean for her and her unborn child; she feared just how their enemies would attack them if they discovered that she was carrying Robb's child.

"And hopefully you'll have a healthy son one day," Aiana continued with a smile, she was thrilled at the news that Sanira was going to be a mother; she felt that her friend would be a wonderful mother even after what her own mother would put her through. Sanira rested a hand on her bump, she swallowed at the thought of how much pressure would be on her to produce a son for Robb now.

Her husband needed a male heir now more than ever and Sanira knew that everyone would be looking to her to do it; when Robb had just been heir to Winterfell they could have taken their time to produce a son, however now that Robb was King there was a greater need for a son. Sanira closed her eyes wondering what Robb's next move was going to be and she feared just what might come from the North's desire to break free from Joffrey's control.

* * *

Arlenna Tremaine stared at the letter that she had been handed and frowned, the news that had reached her was disheartening and she knew that there was no way that she could allow her husband to discover this news. Taking a deep breath, Arlenna slowly crumbled the letter up and closed her eyes knowing that this was the last thing that she needed right now.

The door to the bed chamber opened and Arlenna tucked the letter into her dress, her eyes moving to look at Maester Seymour; she took a deep breath and forced a look of concern to her face.

"How is my husband?" Arlenna asked knowing that in these trying times that things had to be planned carefully, she wanted nothing more than to ensure that her husband would never be able to join Robb Stark in his battle against her brother. Maester Seymour eyed Arlenna, he didn't know what it was about the woman but he doubted that it would be long before she fled from Aeredale and travelled South some way to support her Lannister family.

She had already moved to block any ideas of the Tremaine army joining with the rest of the North and while Rolan was ill in bed, it was Arlenna that controlled everything.

"He is resting my lady," Maester Seymour revealed before allowing her to step into the room, he eyed her for a moment before he hurried away. News of Sanira's pregnancy had reached them and Maester Seymour feared for his former charge, he didn't trust anyone here and he feared what Arlenna might do when she discovered this news.

Arlenna shut the door behind her and walked over to the wine that was set on the table, she took a heavy breath knowing that her next move had to be careful. Ensuring that her husband was sleeping still, Arlenna carefully poured the poison that she had hidden in her dress into the wine and prayed that Tywin would keep his promise.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	29. Battle of Oxcross

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **02x04: Garden of Bones.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Battle of Oxcross** **.**

Walking through the field with his most loyal commanding officers, Robb couldn't help but look around at the destruction around him; they had won the battle of Oxcross and he was pleased with their progress. The war was going far better than he had hoped and Robb was sure that it wouldn't be much longer before the North was freed from Lannister control completely and the war had been won.

Robb couldn't help but allow his thoughts to drift to his wife, it had been many months since they had been together and he doubted that he would be home in time for the birth of his first child.

"Five Lannisters dead for every one of ours," Roose Bolton informed his King while he walked by Robb's side, his eyes survey the scene around him and he was pleased with how this battle had gone as well as the last. Things were truly looking up for the Northerns and Roose was pleased to be on the winning side, he eyed the soldiers that collected items from the dead, they wouldn't need them now anyway.

"We have nowhere to keep all these prisoners and barely enough food to feed our own," Roose mused hating that there was so many that had been captured, they were running out of space to keep all the Lannister men that they had defeated in battle. Robb didn't say a word, he knew just what Roose wanted and there was no way that he would give the man that; he didn't want to kill people needlessly when they were already winning this war.

"We are not executing prisoners, Lord Bolton," insisted Robb, he wasn't going to change his mind and he didn't want to become known as the King that executed men just for following orders. He just wanted this over with and Robb wanted nothing more than to focus on getting this war finished; he wanted to return to Winterfell and be with his wife, he wanted to meet his unborn child when he had the chance.

"Of course Your Grace, the officers will be useful some of them may be privy to Tywin Lannister's plans," Roose agreed, he was hopeful that they would learn what Tywin had planned next and that it would help them prepare for what came next. They were winning this war and Roose wished for it to stay that way, things had to be done to ensure the North stood a chance against Tywin's forces.

It just wasn't enough that they had Jaime Lannister as their prisoner, Tywin Lannister wasn't going to sue for peace when he had Robb's sisters as his prisoners.

"I doubt it," Robb murmured with a shake of his head, he doubted any of these men knew anything about what Tywin was planning because they were just common foot soldiers. They probably had no other choice but to fight for Tywin, even if they didn't agree with what was happening; they were just following the orders that they had been given.

"Well we will learn soon enough, in my family we say that a naked man has few secrets, a flayed man has none," Roose explained hoping that Robb would listen, they were winning this war and it helped that everyone was on their side right now. If only for a little push, they could take control of the war that was building; there were five Kings battling for control and it didn't seem likely that they would get the Greyjoy's support.

There had been no word from Theon since he had headed off on his trip and Roose doubted that the Greyjoy would be coming back with any news of what was happening.

"My father outlawed flaying in the North," Robb reminded Roose, he had little interest in bringing back such a practice when there was no need for it. They were winning and Robb was sure that it would not be long before things would work out, they were just waiting to hear from Catelyn on news about how her meeting with Renly Baratheon was going.

They were sure that Renly was more likely to agree with their terms than Balon was, the last thing that they needed was anything taking away from what they were doing here in the Riverlands.

"We are not in the North," Roose stated hoping to change Robb's mind, he didn't believe that these men could know nothing about what was being planned. Tywin Lannister was losing this war and it wouldn't be long before the man slipped up, he had to defend against King Robb, King Stannis and King Renly right now.

There was no sign of anything happening with the Greyjoys yet but it wouldn't be long before they started and no one was sure who they would be fighting against.

"The high roads very pretty, but you'll have a hard time marching your army down there," Roose said stopping and looking at Robb, they didn't have the time to waste right now; they had Tywin on the run and it would serve them well to ensure that it stayed that way. Robb frowned at Roose's words, he didn't know what it was about the man but something about him set Robb on edge and he was almost relieved that he had other Lords that he could trust.

Still Sanira's pregnancy remained a secret to most of the North and Robb doubted that it would remain that way when she birthed their child. The new prince or princess would be a welcomed addition especially since they would be heir to his throne; Robb just wanted to ensure that his child wasn't born into a realm at war with itself.

"The Lannisters hold prisoners of their own… I will not give them an excuse to abuse my sisters," Robb insisted with a shake of his head, he couldn't imagine what was happening to Sansa and Arya right now while they were hostage in the Southern capital. Their talk was interrupted by the sound of a man pleading, Robb turned around and watched as a combat healer pulled off the man's boot to reveal a badly infected leg; she spoke quickly to the silent sister that was trying to hold the man down.

It did not look good for his leg and the combat healer knew that there was only one course of action that could be taken to save the soldier's life. Robb swiftly walked over to the fallen soldier and helped secure him so that he didn't move too much while the combat healer worked on his leg; he offered the man something to bite down on while the combat healer prepared to amputate his leg.

Making sure that the man could not see, Robb spared a look back just as the combat healer started to saw off his leg; he winkled his nose and turned back away. It didn't take long before the combat healer was done with her work and the silent sisters took him away to recover from what had just happened; she didn't look at Robb while she put away her tools.

"What is your name?" Robb asked curiously, he was surprised to find a woman that wasn't liked with the silent sisters working in the field and he was curious. The combat healer frowned, she was angry at the man before her because his stupid war had cost so many people their lives; she had seen many men die this day because of his actions.

"Talisa Maegyr," the combat healer replied stiffly, she moved away not wishing to spend so much time in the presence of Robb and she was sure more people would die before this war was over. Robb furrowed his brow, it was not the name of a house that he recognised and he had a feeling that he would be seeing a lot of this Talisa as the war progressed.

He slowly moved back wanting to speak with other Lords, there was much to do have their success here and Robb wished to write home to his wife.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	30. The Sea Comes to Winterfell

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **02x05: The Ghost of Harrenhal** **.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty: The Sea Comes to Winterfell** **.**

Taking a deep breath as she soaked in the early morning air, Sanira thought about the dream that she'd had the night before; the sea had flown over the walls of Winterfell threatening to swallow it. Sanira had no idea what it could mean but she doubted that it was going to happen, they were far from the sea at Winterfell; there was not a chance in the world that it could happen.

The news that Renly Baratheon had died had come quickly and Sanira wasn't sure how she should feel about that news; she barely knew him even if he was meant to be kin.

"You're awake early," Aiana mused standing next to Sanira, she was surprised to find her lady here and she hoped that everything was alright; she peeked down at the bump that Sanira carried. The pregnancy was going well and Aiana was sure that everything would be in place when the little prince or princess arrived.

The news was hard to hide now and most of the North would be aware that she was expecting by now; Sanira could only hope that her child wasn't going to be born to a war that would never end.

"Robb has written to me," Sanira revealed surprised that it had taken him so long, she missed him and she wished that he could just leave this war behind and come home to her. The winter was upon them and Sanira feared that it would delay his return even more, the winter could last as long as the summer had and she wanted them to be together when it happened.

Aiana took the letter that Sanira offered her, she couldn't imagine how hard this was for her and she hoped that this would be over soon.

"He announced that two of Walder Frey's daughters would join us once the war was done," Sanira murmured not sure what to make of the news, it had to be part of the deal that had been made for the Frey army to join with the Starks. Aiana raised an eyebrow, she wasn't sure what they would be expected to do with two Frey girls and she hoped that Robb knew what he was doing; she glanced at the letter that detailed the fact that the two would become ladies to Sanira now that she was Queen.

This was on top of the fact that Arya would be married off to a Frey when they got her back and another would become Robb's squire; it was clear that House Frey were milking the alliance for everything that they could.

"I am sure they will enjoy their time here," Aiana mused knowing that she would spend the most time with them out of anyone, she wasn't sure what to make of this when the war was still going on. So many things could happen before then and Aiana had no idea what the end of this war could bring, five Kings all fighting against one another had become four and she doubted that it would end well for any of them.

Sanira didn't say anything, she still found it hard to accept her sudden change in status and she doubted that she would ever get used to the titles that she now held. It also didn't help that she hadn't heard from her family in a while, they still hadn't joined up with the Stark army and that fact alone made Sanira uncomfortable.

Her father had always been such a strong Stark supporter and to have him not send the army to join made Sanira wary; she was just glad that they hadn't joined with the Lannister army. Arlenna would have done anything to support her older brother and Sanira had no doubts that whatever was happening in Aeredale that it was all down to her.

Even her brothers hadn't written to her since this had all started and it made Sanira worry, it wasn't like Deston not to write to her when he enjoyed getting her letters and she hoped that everything was alright.

* * *

Resting a hand on her bump, Sanira moved quickly along the corridor wondering what the hell was going on; most of the men that had remained at Winterfell had been sent to Torrhen's Square because the Ironborn had attacked. Ser Rodrick had led the forces to deal with the problem and Sanira hoped that it was okay; she feared what was going on especially since there was no help that would reach them if they needed it.

Stepping out into the court yard, Sanira took a deep breath as her eyes landed on Maester Luwin and she moved towards him knowing that he would have answers for what was happening right now.

"Your Grace it isn't safe," Maester Luwin insisted spotting Sanira, he hurried across the courtyard to stop her and move the Queen back inside; it wasn't safe for her to be out here when Winterfell was under attack. The most important thing was that Sanira and the baby were safe, they could be used by the Ironborn to gain an advantage on Robb and that couldn't be allowed to happen.

Sanira took a deep breath, she had no intentions of going to cower in her chamber when her home was under attack; she was the Queen in the North and people would be looking to her for guidance in this time of need.

"What is going on?" Sanira asked refusing to be ushered back inside, she wasn't the only Stark to come and see what was going on; Rickon hurried to her side and clutched at her skirts. He huddled close to Sanira while Maester Luwin tried to get them back inside, he kept looking towards the gates wondering how much longer that they would hold out before the walls were breached.

There would be no stopping the Ironborn if they breached the walls and Maester Luwin feared for Sanira, Bran and Rickon if that were to happen. Maester Luwin had no doubts that whoever was leading this attack would not waste a moment in ensuring that the Northern army would fall in their fight for independence and would have to deal with them.

"We are under attack by the Ironborn," Maester Luwin revealed starting to usher Sanira and Rickon along, he had an idea and they had to act quickly if they were to make this work. There weren't enough men to defend the keep and Maester Luwin didn't know how much time they would have before the Ironborn got inside and took over Winterfell; it was his duty to make sure that Sanira and Rickon were safe.

He would then find some way to help Bran, the older Stark boy was going to be more difficult to get out of the keep and Maester Luwin knew that his inability to walk would only cause problems in sneaking him out.

"This way My Queen," Maester Luwin insisted hurrying out of the court yard, he signalled for Aiana to follow after them knowing that they must act quickly before they left the court yard. Sanira took Rickon's hand so that she didn't lose him, she had no idea what was going on and what Maester Luwin might have been planning for them now.

The group headed down to the crypts quickly as the Ironborn broke into Winterfell, Maester Luwin didn't stop until he reached a passage at the end of one of the tunnels. Rickon continued to clutch at Sanira's hand as the sounds from above greeted them, they wouldn't have long until the Ironborn started the search for Sanira and Rickon so that they had hostages to hold.

"Follow the tunnel. Ser Rodrick will meet you by the river," Maester Luwin instructed entrusting Aiana to get Sanira out of here safe, he had to stay behind and ensure that the Ironborn were distracted enough to give Sanira a head start traveling South. Sanira stared at Maester Luwin before she nodded her head, she had a feeling this would be the last time they saw one another.

Heading off down the tunnel, Sanira was careful as she stepped hoping that Bran would have another way out; she wasn't sure how she would be able to help him when she was seven months pregnant.

* * *

Maester Luwin carefully and quietly walked out of the crypt and looked around, the people of Winterfell had all been gathered in the court yard; his eyes searching the small group of Ironborn before his eyes landed on the leader. It almost tore out his heart to see Theon Greyjoy leading the attack against the place that had once been his home; it was a horrible shock and it only reaffirmed Maester Luwin's decision.

Bran was sat on some stairs with Hodor and Osha by his side, they would be the next people that Maester Luwin helped escape and he had a feeling that Theon would be more focused in ensuring that Sanira was found. Holding Robb's younger brothers' hostage was one things but holding his pregnant wife and Queen was another; it would be the best thing that he could hope for to track her down before anyone realised that she was missing.

Maester Luwin wouldn't admit to a soul that he'd had this planned for a while; he'd had a feeling that something like this would happen sooner or later. If it hadn't been the Ironborn then there was always a chance that Lannisters would become an issue; Maester Luwin had hidden the letter to Sanira from Maester Seymour.

It didn't look good and it seemed like Arlenna was about to turn the tide in this war, she was poisoning her husband if Maester Seymour was to be believed.

"Where is Lady Stark?" Theon ordered looking around, he needed to ensure that his hold on Winterfell was secure and that could only be done with Sanira in his grasp.

* * *

Stepping out of the tunnel, Sanira sighed in relief moving into the light and taking in where they were; they were definitely outside of Winterfell and it surprised her that no one had mentioned the tunnels before. Ser Rodrick was stood a little away from the entrance with a horse prepared for the trip, he never thought that he would see the day that this would happen.

He had done his best to push the Ironborn back but it hadn't worked, Ser Rodrick had followed through with the plan that Maester Luwin had put in place. Getting Sanira as far South as he could, was his top priority and Ser Rodrik had no plans in failing at this; he had been tasked by Robb to ensure that Sanira was kept safe while he was away at war.

"We must move quickly, the last thing we need is the Ironborn catching us," Ser Rodrick insisted eyeing the small group, it wasn't going to be an easy task and he could only hope that the Ironborn didn't work out quickly that Sanira was no longer in Winterfell. They didn't need to be hunted down and Ser Rodrick doubted that they would make it far with hounds on their tail; they had to move swiftly while Maester Luwin dealt with everything else.

Helping Sanira onto the back of the horse, Ser Rodrick could only hope that Maester Luwin was able to get Bran out with easy; he didn't know how the maester would do it but it would be difficult. Rickon was also seated on the horse with his good-sister before they started moving, it would be a long trip to the Westerlands where Robb was stationed with his army for the four of them.

Leaving Winterfell behind, they started on their trip south unsure what the future would hold for them all on their journey to the Westerlands.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	31. Theon's Betrayal

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **02x06: The Old Gods and the New** **.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One: Theon's Betrayal** **.**

Theon stared out over Winterfell from the balcony as he thought about everything that had led him to this situation; his sister had refused to give her support and he was left here alone with the men that he had brought with him. He had never thought for a moment that this would happen when he captured Winterfell, Theon almost felt numb at the idea that he had really screwed up.

His men hadn't been able to find Sanira or Rickon when they had searched Winterfell and it had only gone worse when Bran had disappeared during the night with Hodor. Theon had no idea how it had happened and he had searched around the castle trying to find them; his hold on Winterfell was weak now that they were gone.

"What's your next plan?" Dagmer Cleftjaw asked approaching Theon from behind, an amused look on his face knowing that this certainly wasn't working out like the Greyjoy had hoped. Theon didn't say a word as he thought about everything, his own father would call him a failure for this and he wouldn't be able to go back to Robb after what he had done; he would have to think of something else now.

He was going to have to live with whatever decision that he had made next, Theon doubted that even Balon would send him any support when it came down to it. Yara hadn't even batted an eye when she had turned up at Winterfell and pleaded with him to abandon this fool's errand and come home with her.

There was nothing that would protect him now for what he had done, people would hear the rumours of what happened and Theon doubted that Robb would ever forgive him.

* * *

"This cannot be true," Robb whispered staring down at the letter that he had been just handed, the news that Theon had taken Winterfell instead of doing as Robb had asked made his stomach turn. Catelyn was silent while she listened to the conversation around her, her thoughts trapped on her family that remained there and she prayed to the Gods that they were all safe.

She had warned Robb against this course of action and Catelyn almost wished that he had listed to her; she had known that Theon would turn on them the moment he was back with his family.

"We've had ravens from White Harbour, Barrowtown and the Dreadfort. I'm afraid it is true," Roose revealed knowing that there was still worse news that he had to give, he eyed his King wondering how Robb would react. Everyone had seen how Robb had reacted when Eddard Stark had been executed and it made Roose wonder what course of action that Robb would take when he delivered the next piece of news.

"Why? Why would Theon...?" Robb asked trying to wrap his head around the fact that Theon had betrayed him, he had never thought that would happen to him. They had been like brothers and Robb had trusted Theon with his life, they had everything planned out and yet Theon had thrown that back in his face without a moment's thought.

"Because the Greyjoys are treasonous whores," Roose replied simply, his face not giving anything away and he watched Robb closely trying to work out how best to break this to him. It was delicate news and Roose had no doubts that it would be a devastating blow, if the rumours were to be believed Robb's wife had been pregnant for some time.

The King never really discussed this with anyone wanting to offer some protection for the family that he'd left behind.

"My brothers... my wife?" Robb asked concerned, he could only imagine what would happen to them now that Theon had taken their home; he had to get back and fix this before his child was born. There was no telling what sort of mind Theon was in now and while Robb hoped that his wife and brothers would be safe; there was no guaranteeing that now that Theon had taken his father's side.

"We've heard nothing of Bran and Rickon," Roose revealed knowing that the next news would be heart-breaking, he opened his mouth to continue put paused at the look that filled Catelyn's face. Catelyn got to her feet, her heart breaking at the idea that her sons; her youngest sons might not have made it out alive when the castle was taken.

"I told you never trust a Greyjoy," Catelyn spat angrily, she should have been home with her children instead of stuck here; she would have been able to keep them safe from the attack. Robb could barely look at his mother, she had warned him against sending Theon back to his family and he hadn't listened to her and now he had to pay the price.

"There is more news, Your Grace," Roose interrupted before Catelyn could continue to scold Robb, his face was neutral as Catelyn and Robb turned to focus on him. Catelyn looked annoyed and Roose wondered just what she had been planning to say to Robb before he had interrupted her; he was sure that Robb would much rather hear what he had to say.

"There are whispers coming from Winterfell… I am afraid it is not good news," Roose continued trying to find the right words, it would be upsetting but it was better that he told Robb now than the news reached him at another time. Robb ran his fingers through his hair and wondered what more bad news that they could get, everything seemed to be falling to pieces and he wanted to ride back to Winterfell to take it back from Theon.

"What is it?" Robb asked already planning on what he was going to do, he wasn't going to just sit here and let Theon get away with this; he would make him pay for what he had done. Catelyn stared at Roose, there was something about the man that she didn't trust and she often wondered how he had become Robb's closest advisor in all of this; she clenched her fists wishing that she could throttle Theon for what he had done.

If anything happened to Bran and Rickon then Catelyn would never forgive herself; she should have been home months ago and yet she was still here with Robb.

"Your wife was killed in the attack, Your Grace," Roose revealed carefully, his eyes watching Robb as he waited to see just how the King would react to the news that his wife had died. The tent was silent at the news and Robb felt like the air had been sucked out, he stared at Roose almost wishing he would tell him that he was jesting with him.

When no other words followed, Robb staggered back to his chair unable to believe that Sanira was dead; he had only written to her the other day and now she was gone. Catelyn stared at her son, her heart breaking for him at the fact that in this act, not only had Theon taken Robb's wife from him but also his unborn child.

She remembered how it had felt when she had lost Eddard and she had never wanted her children to suffer like she had; she moved towards her eldest son to offer him comfort.

"I want his head," Robb spat furious rising to his feet, anger filled him and his thoughts focused on his wife; he had loved her and he had only been able to share those words with her once. They had been married for eleven months and she had been cruelly taken from him by Theon; the man that Robb had happily once called a brother.

Catelyn stared at her son worried about the path that he was taking, she didn't want him to do something that he might come to regret; even if she agreed that Theon had to die for this. It was terrible news that Sanira had died and Catelyn was saddened by the news, she had grown quite fond of her in the time that they had gotten to know one another; she had never thought the brunette's life would be cut short.

"Theon holds the castle with a skeleton crew. Let me send word to my bastard at the Dreadfort; he can raise a few hundred men and retake Winterfell before the new moon," Roose insisted knowing that there was no way that they could turn the entire army around just for this. He was sure that Ramsey would be able to do something with Theon while he dealt with things on this side; they were making progress and it would be hard to take that back if they went back North now.

"We have the Lannisters on the run; if you march all the way back North now, you'll lose what you gained. My boy would be honoured to bring you Prince Theon's head," Roose mused using the title that Theon had adopted as King Balon's heir, he doubted that the Greyjoys would ever really be a threat the way that Balon wanted them to be.

They were a small island of the cost of Westeros and Roose knew that everyone was mainly focusing on King Robb, King Joffrey and King Stannis; they were the three remaining Kings that meant something right now.

Robb took a deep breath and nodded his head, he wasn't pleased with what was being suggested but he was sure that he could make do with what he was being offered; he just wanted to make sure that Theon suffered.

"Tell your son Bran and Rickon's safety is paramount. And Theon... I want him brought to me alive. I want to look him in the eye and ask him 'Why?' and then I will take his head myself," Robb spat before he dismissed Roose, he was going to make his former friend pay for what he had done and he prayed that Roose's bastard worked quickly so that he could avenge Sanira.

Moving to comfort Robb, Catelyn didn't miss the fact that Roose stopped Lady Talisa Maegyr from entering the tent; she had noticed the looks that the young highborn lady of Volantis had been offered to her son for weeks now.

* * *

"I say we are making good time," Ser Rodrick mused when they stopped to make camp that night, the last couple of weeks had not been an easy trip on them but they were slowly making their way to Robb's camp. It certainly wasn't an easy trip on Sanira, who was entering the last few weeks of her pregnancy and they were hopeful that they would reach the Northern army camp before she gave birth.

Aiana helped Sanira sit down, she was pleased that they had made it so far away from Winterfell; she had worried that Theon would be hunting them down by now. The four had been traveling non-stop since they had left Winterfell behind and they had been lucky enough not to really run into anyone especially bandits that might be on the road.

They had very little with them and Ser Rodrick had done his best to make sure they had enough to travel with; there was very little time to prepare and they were avoiding major settlements not wishing to attract any attention. Sanira was Queen in the North and people would likely whisper if they saw her traveling at such a late stage of pregnancy; it would attract attention that they didn't need right now.

Everyone was distracted by the war that was going on and Ser Rodrick was thankful for that, it meant that no one was really looking for them instead they were focused on the fighting that was going on. Sanira looked over at Rickon who was already sleeping, she was relieved that he was here with her traveling to join with Robb and Catelyn; she wished that the same could be said for Bran.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	32. Catelyn's Betrayal

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **02x08:** **The Prince of Winterfell.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: Catelyn's Betrayal.**

"You've been quiet recently," Talisa murmured walking alongside Robb, she had travelled along with him to the Crag to collect supplies to relax those that she had already used. It had been hard keeping away from Robb while he grieved for his wife but Talisa knew that it was for the best, he wasn't in a good place and she didn't blame him for being so upset about all of this.

Things had not been easy since Sanira had been killed by Theon and it had gotten worse with Walder Frey attempting to convince Robb to marry one of his daughters in exchange for his continued help in the war. The Lord of the Crossing wanted to see one of his daughters become Queen in the North and that could only happen if Robb agreed to marry one of them.

"There is a lot on my mind," Robb replied not saying much, he had so much going on and he wished that there was some way that he could speak with Sanira. He had never thought that this was how their marriage would work out and it hurt Robb that he hadn't been there to protect her from Theon but he hadn't been and now he had to deal with that.

Talisa nodded her head, she could see that Robb had loved his wife very much and she was a little jealous that she'd never felt like that in her life.

"Your wife must have been a great woman," Talisa mused not knowing much about the late Queen, she was an outsider in camp and she only continued to travel with the Northern army because of Robb. He had been so kind to her since they had first met and Talisa had become fond of him; she would have even considered seeking more from him but she did not wish to insult the memory of his late wife.

There was no denying that Robb still grieved for her and Talisa wanted nothing more than to respect that, she was happy watching from afar and that would do her since her feelings couldn't last forever.

"She was… she was very kind, very loving… just the Queen that the North needed in this war," Robb said smiling, thinking about Sanira and he could think of nothing bad about her and she was everything that he had ever wanted in a wife. It was the reason that he refused to even consider marrying one of Frey's many daughters, he would not dishonour Sanira in such away when she had barely been dead a month.

His focus was on making the people responsible for everything that had happened to his family pay for it; he would make sure that Theon suffered for ending the lives of his wife and unborn child. Talisa swallowed thickly, it was hard for her to listen to him talk about Sanira in such a way but it did make her decision not to act on her feelings even stronger; she had found herself growing fond of Robb in the months since they had first spoken to one another.

Before Talisa could say anything a rider approached the two while they were walking, she blinked trying to hide her disappointment that they had been interrupted; she ducked her head knowing that it was wrong for her to think such thoughts.

"What is it?" Robb asked staring at the rider, he was surprised that they had been interrupted; they weren't along with guards around them but he liked the peace and quiet. The rider shifted nervously, his news would not be greeted well and he could only imagine how the King would react to more bad news that was about to come his way.

"Jaime Lannister has escaped," the rider revealed making Robb stare at him, this could not have come at a worse time and he knew that his men would not react well to the news that their hostage had escaped and lost them their advantage.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Aiana asked making sure that Sanira was okay, the baby could arrive very soon and they were still no closer to reaching the camp; it was starting to dawn on them that the baby could be born on the trip. It was a scary thought and Aiana knew that she would be the one to deliver the child if that happened; she was scared that she might fail and cause the death of her friend.

"Tired…" Sanira replied with a sigh, she wanted nothing more than to relax and she was exhausted; it had been a long few weeks and the sooner that they reached Robb's camp the better. Looking over at Rickon, Sanira sighed not knowing how much longer they would be on the road for; it had been hard and she just wanted to see her husband again.

She wondered if Robb had heard yet that Winterfell had been taken by Theon, Sanira doubted that her husband would have reacted well to such news. Maester Luwin had remained back at Winterfell and Sanira hoped that he was well, she doubted that it would have ended well if Theon discovered what he had done for her.

Bran would have found a way to escape with some help and Sanira hoped that he had reached a safe-haven somewhere in the North where he could hide from the enemies that threatened their lives. There was every chance that this could turn on them all in a moment and Sanira wanted nothing more than to make it to Robb's camp safely.

Even if her dreams seemed to hint at the fact that they wouldn't make it without at least one small bump in the road; it left Sanira nervous for her and her unborn child. Their only hope was to reach the camp as fast as possible, even with one horse it was taking them time and Sanira feared that there would be consequences for such a thing.

* * *

"Tell me this isn't true," Robb said staring at his mother, he didn't want to believe for a moment that she was the reason that Jaime Lannister had escaped; it ruined everything and his men were far from happy. Rickard Karstark stared at Catelyn furious that she had taken away his revenge, Torrhen Karstark had been murdered the day before by Jaime and he had wanted to take the man's head for what he had done.

"Why?" Robb asked wanting answers when Catelyn stopped what she was doing, she didn't look at him and he was so angry with her right now. It had changed everything and Robb could only imagine what was going to happen now, things were changing and not in a good way; his men were furious and were calling his mother a traitor for her actions.

"For the girls," Catelyn said quietly thinking back to her talk with Lord Petyr Baelish, he had promised her that if she released Jaime Lannister then he would ensure that Sansa and Arya would be returned to her. Catelyn wanted nothing more than to have her children back, she hated that things had become so difficult and she just wanted to ensure that she was able to protect them better.

"You betrayed me," Robb stated with a shake of his head, he could not believe this and he had never thought that his own mother would do such a thing behind his back. This war was not just about getting his sisters back and with her actions, Catelyn had weakened their position; this was the last thing that Robb needed right now.

Robb wished his mother would think things through carefully, this wasn't the first time that she had acted and that it had backfired on her; she had captured Tyrion Lannister months ago and it had resulted in Eddard being attacked.

"Robb..." Catelyn pleaded wanting him to listen to her, she had done what she thought was best and she wasn't going to change her mind; things were rocky right now and she just wanted to do something to save her children. It pained her that she'd been forced to do this without his knowledge but he would have never agreed and he was blinded by the fact that he had lost his wife several weeks ago.

"Bran and Rickon are captives in Winterfell. Sansa and Arya are captives in King's Landing. I have five children, and only one of them is free," Catelyn pleaded wanting Robb to see her side of things, she had done this for his sisters who they were still fighting to get back. Sansa was a prisoner of the Queen and while there had been no word of Arya, Petyr had reassured her when he had returned Eddard's body that she was safe as well.

Rickard scoffed at Catelyn's words, he should have executed the Lannister when he'd had the chance yesterday; he had lost two of his sons in this war and he dreaded to think what else this war would claim before it was over.

"I lost one son fighting by your son's side. I lost another to the Kingslayer, strangled with a chain. You committed a treason, because your children are prisoners? I would carve out my heart and offer it to the Father, if he would let my sons wake from their graves and step into a prison cell," Rickard spat disgusted that she had done such a thing.

Catelyn looked at Lord Karstark in pity wishing that she had some way to fix this for him; she knew that nothing that she could say would fix the damage that had been done.

"I grieve for your sons, My Lord..." Catelyn started knowing that if they were to see her side of things then maybe they would understand why she had acted when she had; there had been no way that Jaime Lannister would have survived the night here. The men had been angry and drunk, something that had left Jaime in a very dangerous position and Catelyn knew that everything would have been lost of Jaime was killed during the night.

"I don't want your grief. I want my vengeance. And you stole it from me!" Rickard snarled furiously, nothing would take away what he had lost and he knew that Catelyn had crossed a line with her actions. It had been hard enough to catch the Lannister and hold him hostage for months on end without the Lannister army breaking him free; everything had been for nothing now and Catelyn was to blame for that now that she had lost them Jaime Lannister.

"Killing Jaime Lannister would not buy life to your children. But returning him to King's Landing may buy life for mine," Catelyn explained gravely, she wished that they would see that things would work out now that they would get the girls back from this deal. Catelyn trusted Baelish to make sure that he kept his word, she wanted her daughters back and this was the only way that they would make that happen anytime soon.

The war was dragging on and Catelyn feared that if she had left things like it was that it could be years before she saw Sansa or Arya again; she wanted them safe and that could only happen by what she had done.

"Jaime Lannister has played you for a fool. You have weakened our position; you brought discord into our camp; and you did all behind my back," Robb stated firmly, he couldn't believe that his mother thought that her plan would work in anyway. Catelyn stared at him, her heart breaking at the fact that he thought that she had messed everything up; she had done what she thought was right and she stood by her decision.

"Make sure she's guarded day and night!" Robb ordered turning away and storming out of the tent, he didn't have time for this and they needed to find Jaime Lannister before things got completely out of hand.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	33. Going into Labour

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **02x08:** **The Prince of Winterfell.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Three: Going into Labour** **.**

"Ooh," Sanira gasped clutching her stomach, she opened and closed her mouth for a moment trying to wrap her head around the fact that this was actually happening; the craps had surprised her as she held onto her bump.

Ser Rodrick was a little ahead of her preparing for another evening of traveling, he was sure that they would find the Stark camp soon and he doubted that it would be much longer before Sanira and Robb were reunited. Rickon looked up from what he was doing at the sound that his good-sister made, he tilted his head curious as to why she had made it; he got up from the log that he had sat on and moved towards her.

"San?" Rickon asked curiously, he was counting down the days until the baby was born and he did hope that they would see Robb before that happened. They had been on the road for weeks now and Rickon had done his best to be brave like his brother would want him to be; he missed his family and Sanira was all that he had left right now.

There was no sign of Bran joining them and Rickon had no idea what had happened to him after they had left Winterfell; Maester Luwin had promised to help him escape and he hoped that it had worked.

"Baby is just kicking very hard," Sanira said reassuring the seven-year-old, he didn't need to know that she was actually going into labour at that moment. The last thing that Sanira wanted was to scar him for life, she couldn't imagine how much longer they had to travel and her pains weren't that regular enough to cause them any real worry at that moment.

"We need to keep moving, Your Grace," Ser Rodrick insisted wanting to keep moving, he was sure that they could travel a bit longer before they needed to set up camp for the night. It had been a long trip and Ser Rodrick wished that there was some sign that they were getting closer to the Northern camp.

* * *

"We've sent a dozen ravens, none have returned," Roose Bolton said sitting across from his King while they talked in his tent, things just seemed to be getting worse for the army since Catelyn had let Jaime Lannister go. The tension that filled the tent was just a piece of what the last few days had been like since Catelyn had been imprisoned in her tent; she had been kept there and they were no closer to finding Jaime Lannister.

"My bastard is a couple of days from Winterfell, once he captures the castle…" Roose stated knowing that soon there would be no escaping for Theon when Ramsey reached the capital and he was sure that his son would have some plans on keeping him out of trouble until he was handed over.

Robb took a deep breath, the last thing that he wanted was for Bran and Rickon to suffer the same fate of his wife; he couldn't help but wonder if Sanira had been buried in the crypts with others who had passed before her in his family. There had been no sign of outrage from House Tremaine and Robb was starting to wonder what was going on in Aeredale; he had been sure that Lord Rolan would have something to say about his only daughter's murder.

"Theon has my brothers… if we so much as storm the castle," Robb murmured shaking his head, he didn't even want to think about what could go wrong next; he felt like this entire war was slowly starting to turn on him. Walder Frey seemed even more determined to have Robb marry one of his daughters and it was starting to get under Robb's skin; he had no intentions of replacing Sanira anytime soon.

He wanted to deal with this war before he focused on anything else, they had to secure independence first and then he would even consider creating an heir to his throne.

"He wouldn't dare hurt the boys," Roose insisted knowing that Theon would be a fool to do such a thing, they were his own way of escaping the North with his head after what he had done. Every Northern family were more than willing to ensure that Theon didn't make it out of the North alive, he would pay for what he had done and Roose had no doubts that Theon realised invading Winterfell was a big mistake.

"It didn't stop him from having my wife murdered," Robb spat clutching at the edge of the table, he wasn't ever going to let that go and he would make sure that Theon's head rotted on a spike for what he had done. Roose was silent knowing that the Queen's death was regrettable but it did open the door for Robb to marry into a family that would be more supportive of his plans; House Tremaine had been silent since this war had begun.

"Send word to your son, any Ironborn who surrenders will be allowed to return safely to their homes," Robb ordered taking a deep breath, he would avenge Sanira when he had the chance and that would happen sooner rather than later. Ramsey was drawing closer to Winterfell and it would not be long before he had retaken it and Theon would be dragged back to camp to answer for everything that he had done.

"Any Ironborn with the exception of Theon Greyjoy," Robb made clear, he wasn't going to have Theon disappearing back to the Iron Islands after what he had done. His head would rot on a spike and Robb doubted that anything would change his mind about the decision that he had made; he was going to make Theon pay a high price for his betrayal.

Roose nodded his head, he was sure that could be easy to arrange and there was no Ironborn that could ignore such an offer; it wasn't hard to hear that Theon had taken Winterfell with only a few men.

"He betrayed our cause… he betrayed me… he murdered my wife and my unborn child… we will hunt him down no matter where he goes," Robb vowed knowing that he would not rest until justice had been served, his wife had deserved better and he would ensure that she was remembered.

Roose was silent on the matter, he had noticed that Robb was still very attached to Sanira and he doubted that would be changing anytime soon; he did hope that a second marriage would work out better for the King. The two were silent for a moment and Robb's thoughts drifted back to his unborn child; they might have been born by now if Theon hadn't killed them.

It was like another dagger in his heart and Robb swallowed the lump in his throat, he hadn't thought much about the baby while he had mourned Sanira but now things were starting to make him think about his unborn child. They would have been born around now that much he was certain, Robb wondered what they would have been and who they would have looked like; it broke his heart that a life had been stolen before they had even gotten to live at all.

The flaps to the tent opened and both men looked up to see a soldier stepping into the tent, he looked out of breath and sweaty as he moved forward knowing that he needed to deliver this message quickly.

"Your Grace, My Lord… there's something in the wood," the soldier said knowing that Lord Umber had sent him to get the King and Lord Bolton for a reason. There was something moving towards camp and they were preparing to attack since they were sure that the movement was a Lannister spy; it wouldn't be the first that they'd caught recently.

* * *

"Why didn't you say anything?" Aiana scolded taking Sanira's hand, she couldn't believe that the brunette had tried to hide the fact that she was in labour; they would have stopped hours ago if they had known. It had caught them by surprise when Sanira's water had broken and Aiana was in no way prepared for this, she feared that if she screwed up that it would cost Sanira, her life.

"I didn't want to worry anyone," Sanira hissed clutching at Aiana's hand as another contraction ripped through her; she took several deep breathes trying to steady herself. This was certainly not how she had planned to deliver her child when she had found out that she was expecting and Sanira almost wished that she was back in Winterfell at that moment.

Aiana was certainly not trained to help her deliver her child and Sanira wished that Maester Luwin had come with them when they had fled for their lives.

"There is a camp up ahead," Ser Rodrick commented wondering if they could be convinced to help them, they had done well to keep moving without attracting any attention. The last thing that they needed was anyone discovering who they were, it would only end in trouble until Sanira had been reunited with her husband.

Rickon watched frightened as Aiana helped Sanira sit down, he was scared what would happen and he could see that they were in big trouble right now; they needed a healer or a Maester to help deliver his nephew.

"See if they have a healer… we are going to need one," Aiana suggested hoping that there was a healer in the camp, she had no idea what she would do if there wasn't. She would have to deliver the little prince or princess alone and that scared the seven hells out of her; Aiana focused on Sanira wanting to help her in anyway.

Ser Rodrick turned around to move towards the camp when suddenly he founded himself being disarmed and tackled to the ground; the small clearing was surrounded by soldiers. Aiana looked around concerned, she couldn't see anything that told them who had caught them and she feared that it was the Lannister army; she crouched down in front of Sanira trying to block her from sight.

Sanira held her breath, fear consuming her that this would be her end; they were surrounded by an army and there was no telling who they had just found. There was only one army that would see them safe and Sanira prayed that this was that army, her eyes swept the line until she started to spot faces that she recognised.

"Send word to the King," Greatjon Umber ordered recognising the woman instantly, he almost couldn't believe that she was here and this would certainly change the tide around their camp. They had all believed that Queen Sanira had been murdered when Theon had taken Winterfell, yet here she was before them now and very heavily pregnant.

Sanira gasped as another contraction passed and she gritted her teeth in pain and hoped that this was going to be okay; she looked to Aiana who was starting to relax. Ser Rodrick was allowed back to his feet and it was clear that their journey was now at an end; they had made it to the Northern army camp just in time it seemed.

"Let's get them back to camp," Greatjon Umber ordered sensing that the babe wasn't going to keep waiting for much longer, the future prince and princess didn't need to be born on a forest floor now. Aiana was grateful when she was helped getting Sanira to her feet, they didn't have much time before the baby would be born and she wanted to make sure Sanira was comfortable.

Just as they entered camp, everything seemed to change as for the first time in several months Robb saw his wife.

* * *

 **Double-Update.**

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	34. Heir to the Throne

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **02x08:** **The Prince of Winterfell.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: Heir to the Throne.**

"Sanira?" Robb breathed in awe of the fact that his wife was here, he couldn't take his eyes off her and like the breath had been taken from his body; he stared in wonder at the fact that she was alive and so was their unborn child. It had never occurred to him that the rumours of her murder might not be true, Robb had never thought that they might just be rumours and he was glad that he had been wrong.

Sanira's brown eyes snapped to Robb and tears filled her eyes at the sight of her husband for the first time in months; she had never thought that this day would come so fast. Roose Bolton stared at the scene before him, this was not what he had been expecting and he was surprised that Theon hadn't dealt with the problem in hand.

Not wasting a moment, Robb moved towards his wife and wrapped her up in his arms; he held her close not wanting to let her go for even a second. It had been too long since they had last seen one another and Robb had never thought that he would get this chance again; he had spent weeks thinking that Theon had murdered them.

Sanira relaxed into the hug for a moment, she had missed him so much and she had thought that it would be longer before they would be reunited in such a way. A sharp pain made Sanira gasp and she closed her eyes knowing that this was not how she had pictured their reunion; she was going to have their baby soon and she doubted that they would have to wait long.

"What is it?" Robb asked concerned that his wife had been hurt, he held her by the shoulders and searched her face trying to work out what was going on. Aiana wished that she had someone in her life like Robb, she was so happy for her friend and she was sure that they were a lot safer here than they were anywhere else.

"Baby is coming," Sanira hissed trying to catch her breath, she took a couple of deep breathes knowing that this was certainly going to put a damper on their reunion; she had no doubts that this would change things. Robb swallowed thickly, his blue eyes moved down to the bump that she carried and found it hard to believe that this was happening now; his child was going to be born in the middle of a war camp.

"Take Rickon to my mother," Robb ordered before sweeping down to pick Sanira up so that he could carry her to his tent; he didn't know how long they would have until the baby arrived but he wasn't taking any chances. Rickon was ushered towards the tent where Catelyn was being held, Shaggydog following after him as he disappeared into the camp while Robb headed to his own tent.

Aiana followed loyally knowing that she could not leave her friend to go through this alone, nothing would prepare Sanira for what came next; there was no telling how long the labour could take. Entering his tent, Robb hurried to set Sanira down on his bed wanting her to be comfortable; he wasn't sure what to make of this but hope that their child was going to be okay.

The tent flaps moved and Talisa warily stepped into the tent, she felt uneasy about being here but she was sure that as a healer that she could help in some way.

"I can help," Talisa offered stepping into the tent followed by two silent sisters that followed the Stark army during their war for freedom. Talisa had sought them out when she had heard that Sanira had been found alive and was in labour; they might have dealt more with death but she was sure they would know how to help now in some way.

Robb nodded to the healer, he was hopeful that the child wasn't going to give them too much grief.

* * *

"I wish to help," Catelyn asked relieved that Robb had come to her when she had asked to see him, she had thought that she would be ignored after what had happened; he hadn't spoken to her since she had released Jaime Lannister. Rickon was sleeping soundly in the corner, he had been exhausted when he had been reunited with his mother and Catelyn was so happy to have another of her children with her.

It had saddened her that Bran was not with them and Catelyn had many questions about why her second son had not travelled with the others south. Robb raised an eyebrow at his mother, he'd had no idea why she had summoned him until now and he wasn't sure if he could agree to that request after what had happened.

"Sanira is going to need all the help and support that she can get," Catelyn insisted remembering the night when Robb had been born, she had been in Riverrun waiting for Eddard to return from war and she had been so frightened on her own. Her own mother had died in child-birth with Edmure Tully when Catelyn had been a little girl and Catelyn doubted that Arlenna would have prepared Sanira for such a moment.

Robb stared at his mother for a moment, he had no idea what to do and the fact that he couldn't be at his wife's side right now made him anxious. Taking a deep breath, Robb nodded his head agreeing to his mother's wish to be with Sanira at this time; he signalled for the guard to take her to his tent, he would not let up on her punishment after what had happened.

Catelyn offered her son a weak smile before she left the tent, Rickon would be fine sleeping and she was sure that she would be back before he woke. Leaving the tent for the first time in a while, Catelyn kept her head held high as she was lead towards Robb's tent; she could feel the stares of the men around her and many of them distrusted her now.

It didn't take long for them to reach the tent where Sanira was giving birth, Catelyn didn't waste a moment before stepping inside; her eyes swept the room taking in the four women that were already inside. Aiana was doing her best to comfort her lady and cool Sanira down while Talisa and the two silent sisters continued to prepare for the birth of the child.

Sweeping across the room, Catelyn took her place next to Sanira and took the younger woman's hand; she had been the same age when she'd had Robb and she recalled how difficult the birth of her first child had been.

"It is okay," Catelyn reassured while Sanira groaned in pain, she clutched at her good-mother's hand almost glad to see her with everything that was going on. Talisa kept her head down knowing that Catelyn didn't like her, Lady Stark had never made her feel welcome and Talisa often wondered if she feared something might have come of the friendship that had formed between her and Robb.

"It hurts," Sanira whimpered trying to take deep breathes, the pains were getting closer together and she had a feeling that her child wasn't going to waste anymore time in coming into the world. Talisa and the silent sisters worked quietly while they waited for things to move forward, it was going to be a long night and the child was going to change things for this army.

Aiana was silent while she dabbed Sanira's head, she was tired and she just hoped that this labour wasn't going to take too much of her strength.

"I know," Catelyn reassured with a small smile, she had complained all the same when Robb had been born; it did not get any easier with the births of Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon. Sanira closed her eyes as another contraction hit, she gritted her teeth hoping and praying that it would all be okay.

* * *

Bouncing his knee, Robb tried to ease his nerves as the night seemed to drag on and it slowly approached dawn; he was surrounded by several lords who had all wished to stay and he was grateful for that. He felt like pulling out his hair, Robb wanted nothing more than to march back to his own tent but that wasn't possible; instead he would have to wait here until he was called for.

The tent flaps opened and a soldier walked inside, he was sweaty and the group of lords all turned to look at him as he entered; he stilled not expecting to see so many people in here.

"What is it?" Robb asked wishing to hear good news, he was growing tired of waiting and he feared that with the poor conditions around them that something might happen to Sanira. The idea of his wife dying after they had just been reunited scared Robb, he was worried that they could be ripped apart after spending so long separated because of the war.

"The Queen, Your Grace," the soldier said bowing to his King, he had been sent by the healer and he was sure that it was news that Robb and the lords would want to hear. The tent fell silent as everyone focused on the young soldier, they had all been waiting to hear what was happening with the Queen and the unborn child.

"What is it?" Roose Bolton asked leaning forward, he was sure that Sanira would deliver a daughter or even a still born after everything that had happened to her. Ser Rodrick had been quick to inform them of everything that had happened after Theon had attacked Winterfell; it had been an interesting tale that seemed to have worked well to protect the Queen.

"She has delivered a son, my Lord," the soldier informed them, he had been surprised by the news and there were no doubts that the camp would be in celebration of the news. Robb couldn't help but stare at the soldier as the news sunk in, he had a son and he had never thought that he would hear that news when this had all started.

"A prince? We could not have asked for better news," Rickard Karstark announced clapping Robb on the shoulder while the others started to congratulate the King at the news of his son. The throne to the North was secure now, if anything were to happen to Robb then the throne would pass to his son; they had everything that they could have hoped for and more now.

Roose Bolton was silent while everyone around him seemed to celebrate the news, he was unsure what to make of this and the camp would be celebrating the news for days now that it had been made known. Quietly getting to his feet, Robb excused himself from the tent and started to head towards his own; he was stunned by the news that he had just received.

It didn't take him long to reach the tent and Robb was surprised to see the silent sisters already leaving; he nodded to them before moving towards the entrance. Stepping inside, Robb's eyes looking around the room and smiled at the sight of Sanira resting in bed; she looked better than he had thought after giving birth.

Catelyn carefully stood from her place beside Sanira, she moved away so that Robb could meet his son; she was surprised that Sanira had done so well and she was proud of her. Already sounds of celebration were breaking through the camp and Catelyn doubted anyone would sleep after the news that a prince had been born to the King and Queen in the North.

"Robb… come and meet our son, Karlon," Sanira insisted with a smile as she looked up at her husband, she had thought long and hard about the name before making her decision. Robb slowly moved forward to see his son for the very first time, a smile growing on his face at the Stark name he had been given.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	35. Protective Plans

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **02x09:** **Blackwater.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: Protective Plans** **.**

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Sanira blinked surprised to find herself in a comfortable bed, she was sure that she had fallen asleep in Robb's tent after feeding their son for the night. She had been sure that Robb had been by her side when she had fallen asleep, he had barely left her or Karlon alone since they had arrived in camp and Sanira doubted he would have left her alone now.

The room where she had been sleeping didn't seem familiar and Sanira didn't think that she had ever been there before since she didn't recognise anything. Looking towards the tapestry on the wall, Sanira furrowed her brow at the sight of the sigil of House Frey; they had been nowhere near the Twins when she had fallen asleep.

The two stone grey towers and bridge of the Twins, on a dark grey field, surmounting an escutcheon of blue water made Sanira uneasy and she couldn't think why. House Frey might have been an uneasy alliance with them right now and Sanira had no idea why they would have come to the twins when they were in the Westerlands.

Moving to get out of the bed, Sanira suddenly felt a stabbing pain in her stomach and she gasped in pain; she clutched at her stomach only to find her hands covering in blood. Opening her mouth to call for help, Sanira blinked confused when she spotted Roose Bolton standing over a cot; she wasn't sure why he was just standing there when she was bleeding.

"The Lannisters send their regards," Roose Bolton said making Sanira stare him, she felt sick as she watched him produce a dagger and plunge it into the cot making Sanira scream in terror.

* * *

"Sanira," Robb pleaded attempting to wake his wife from her night terror, he had never seen her like this and this had to be the worst one that she'd had; he was sure that she would wake the entire camp with this dream. He was relieved when she finally opened up her eyes and looked at him, she struggled to catch her breath and she had tears in her eyes and she looked so confused.

"It's just a dream," Robb reassured wrapping his arms around her, he held her close trying to calm her down; she was shaking and he had never seen her this frightened of a dream before. Sanira tried to catch her breath, her eyes sweeping the tent as if trying to convince herself that it had all just been a dream; she felt sick and her night clothes stuck to her body since she was sweating.

Whispering reassuring words to her, Robb had no idea what she had seen and he had hoped that things would start to look up now that Karlon was here.

"Karlon… where is he?" Sanira asked pushing Robb away, her heart pounding in her chest at the idea that Roose had in anyway hurt her son like her dream told her. Her hands were shaking and Robb stared at her worried about what was going on, he looked towards Aiana who had entered the tent having heard Sanira's screams.

She had ensured that no one had bothered the couple knowing that this was the last thing that anyone needed to see; Sanira was in a vulnerable place and she needed her husband now.

"He's fine… look," Robb reassured signalling for Aiana to collect the newborn and let Sanira see him, he watched his wife still trying to figure out what she had seen. It had been a while since he had seen her like this and Robb was frightened about all of this, he could remember the first time that she'd had a night terror and this was completely different.

* * *

"I don't believe it," Robb whispered shaking his head, he couldn't believe that Roose Bolton would do such a thing and it scared him that he trusted the man so much; he had no idea what to believe right now. Sanira was silent, she looked down at Karlon sleeping in her arms and she wished that she knew what to say; she felt so confused about her dream and she was still shaken from watching Roose kill Karlon.

"I don't want Karlon near him," Robb said running his fingers through his hair, he had called upon two of his advisers hoping they might have some answers; he didn't feel like he could turn to Roose about any of this. Rickard Karstark and Greatjon Umber had been surprised when they had been called before their King and Queen; they had listened to what Sanira had said and they were both a little unsure.

It was clear that Robb had lost trust in Lord Bolton as soon as Sanira had told him what she had dreamt leaving the two men a little unsure what to make of the situation. It wasn't like they could confront Roose about what had happened, they were basing their mistrust of him on a dream; something that would not go down well with anyone.

"There isn't much you can do about that," Rickard Karstark stated looking at Karlon, he had been surprised by the name that Sanira had chosen for her son and it felt like a great honour. The original Karlon Stark had been the first Lord of Karl's Hold and the founder of House Karstark; it had made him feel like this entire thing wouldn't be lost after what had happened.

Sanira was silent, she had no idea what Robb expected to happen and she knew that this must sound crazy to them but she knew her son wouldn't be safe here anymore.

"What if we were to send the little prince somewhere safe?" Greatjon suggested knowing that he too felt like there was something about Roose Bolton that should make them all wary. There was still no news about what was happening in Winterfell and it was starting to make Greatjon wonder what Roose Bolton might have told his bastard; there was just something about all about this that didn't seem right.

"Beckton," Sanira suggested making the three men look at her, she was sure that Karlon would be safe there and she just wished that things would have been easier. It wasn't an easy choice but she would do anything to keep her son safe, he didn't deserve to be stuck somewhere like this; she was sure that he would be safe there.

"Your grandmother's home?" Robb remembered with a smile, he had to admit that she was right and there was no denying that Sylvina Tremaine would keep her grandson safe while they dealt with the war. There was no way that they could allow Karlon to stay here if there was any kind of threat to him and to throw people off his trail then Sanira would have to remain with Robb.

"Yes. She would be able to keep Karlon safe, we could even send Rickon with him," Sanira said knowing that it was a long shot but they had to do something to keep him safe and this was the best that they could do right now. The idea that her son would not be alone appealed to her and Catelyn would surely want her youngest son to be safe as well; it wasn't like they could return to Winterfell yet.

"Then it's agreed… no one else can know about this, Karlon and Rickon will be sent to Beckton to stay with Lady Tremaine," Robb said knowing that he could trust Rickard Karstark and Greatjon Umber not to breath a word to anyone about this. Beckton had been a gift to Sylvina Tremaine since she had been Robert Baratheon's aunt, it was a safe place right now since it lay in the heart of the Riverlands and there was no way the Lannister army could get there.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	36. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **02x10:** **Valar Morghulis.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Six: Saying Goodbye.**

"Are you sure about this?" Catelyn asked looking towards Sanira, she couldn't imagine how hard this was going to be for her; Karlon was barely a week old and she was going to have to let him go. Sanira was silent as she held her son in her arms, she had no idea when she would get to do this again and she prayed that this war would be over soon; it was the right thing to do sending him away.

Karlon would be in terrible danger if he remained with his parents and this was the only way that they were sure that he would be safe away from everything that would happen.

"I am certain," Sanira whispered holding her son for as long as possible, she wanted to remember everything about him before she had to hand him over to Catelyn. Her good-mother would be traveling with Karlon, Rickon and Aiana to Beckton to stay with Sylvina Tremaine while the war continued on; they would be safe there away from whatever happened to the rest of the North and the Riverlands.

Catelyn didn't say a word only nodding her head, she didn't blame Sanira for doing whatever it took to keep the little prince safe; if there was a traitor in camp then Karlon would be an easy target.

"You'll take good care of him, won't you?" Sanira asked looking up from her little boy, she couldn't imagine how big he would be when she saw him again; she was sure he would look so different when they met again and Sanira doubted that it would be soon. Karlon slept peacefully in his mother's arms, completely unaware of what was going to happen and the fact that he might be separated from his parents for years to come.

"I will protect him as if he was my own," Catelyn promised knowing that she would not let anything happen to her grandson, she would protect him no matter what happened. Sanira nodded her head before looking back down at Karlon, he was her everything and she knew that Robb would never allow any harm to befall their son; it was for the best that she said her goodbyes now.

Sanira was going to remain with Robb and his army, she had to do so to make people believe that the little boy had been lost; they couldn't risk Roose Bolton sending men after Karlon while they were fighting a war. The tent flaps opened and Robb stepped into the tent, his eyes eagerly seeking out Sanira and Karlon; a smile formed on his face at the sight of his wife and son.

"It's time," Robb murmured moving towards them, he hated to interrupt this moment but they didn't have much time; they couldn't allow Roose Bolton to learn what they were doing. The man was distracted and only those who were completely loyal to the Starks knew what was planned for that night; they had to sneak them out of camp before anyone realised what was going on.

Sanira nodded her head and pressed a tender kiss to the top of Karlon's head, the tiny hairs on the top of his head tickled her as she did so and she had no doubts that he would look like Robb when he was older. Carefully handing her little boy over to Robb, Sanira felt a lump form in her throat at the fact that this was happening and she had never felt like this before.

Robb held his son close, he had no idea when they would meet again but he was sure that he would do anything to ensure that Karlon was cared for when he was staying with Sylvina Tremaine. Handing Karlon over to Catelyn, Robb nodded his mother and moved to comfort Sanira; they were doing the right thing and that was what mattered.

Sanira could barely control her tears as she watched Catelyn leave the tent with her son unsure when she would see him again.

* * *

Sanira took a deep breath as she walked out of the tent, she had barely slept after watching Catelyn take Karlon away; it broke her heart that she'd had to send her baby away but it was for the best. The last thing that Sanira wanted was to put her son in danger, he was safe away from camp and that was all that mattered; her dream still haunted her and she was determined to stay away from Roose Bolton.

The man made the hairs on her arms stand up and Sanira didn't know what it was about him that made her nervous but she didn't trust him for a moment. Sanira kept her head held high, she wasn't going to let these men see her as weak; even if she knew next to nothing about fighting, she wasn't going to cower away now.

Heading towards Robb, Sanira wasn't sure what to expect anymore and she just hoped that being around the army wasn't going to cause any issues. Robb was talking with some other lords and he smiled at the sight of Sanira, they were preparing to move on and he didn't want her hiding away after what had happened.

They would be heading towards Harrenhall and Robb knew that it would be quite a trip, he had never thought that Sanira would be by his side for any of this.

"Stannis Baratheon's army was defeated," Greatjon Umber revealed approaching his King, the news had just arrived by Raven and he had been surprised to hear it himself. Sanira stopped by Robb's side and looked towards Greatjon Umber, she was surprised to hear that Stannis had been defeated in battle; everyone had been so sure that he was sack King's Landing when he arrived there.

"Apparently the Tyrells have sided with the Lannisters," Greatjon Umber stated with a shake of his head, this was the last thing they needed but he wasn't surprised with the news. From what they were hearing Lady Margaery Tyrell was betrothed to Joffrey Baratheon ending his engagement to Sansa; which was seen as good news from the Stark point of view even if Sansa was still a hostage.

Robb nodded his head, the last thing that they needed was the Lannister army gaining any supporters but it wasn't a surprise to hear House Tyrell had joined the Lannisters when Margaery had originally been married to Renly before his death. The family clearly wanted her to be Queen and since the Northern already had a Queen then there was nothing that House Tyrell wanted from them.

"We have a problem… the Freys are marching home," Galbart Glover announced walking over to the group, this had not been what he had expected when they were meant to be marching for Harrenhall; he almost couldn't believe that Walder Frey was pulling this stunt. The lord of the Crossing had been oddly silent since it had been announced that Sanira had not died in Winterfell as had been suspected; now however it seemed like Walder Frey was playing his cards now.

Having his army march home at this vital stage in the war was not what the Northern army needed; with the Lannisters and Tyrells united the North and the Riverlands needed all of their men to defeat them. Sanira felt a little lost on why a lord would do such a thing, Walder Frey still had one of his son's marrying Arya, another was acting as Robb's squire and two of his daughters would become handmaidens to Sanira when things calmed down.

It didn't make any sense to her while Walder Frey would withdraw his support of Robb when her husband hadn't done anything wrong nor broken his promises. Robb frowned it seemed that Walder Frey was truly upset that Sanira had survived because it meant one of his daughters could not take her place.

* * *

 **That's the end of Season 2. On to Season 3...**

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	37. Discontent

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **03x02:** **Dark Wings, Dark Words.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven: Discontent** **.**

After finding that Gregor Clegane has abandoned Harrenhall and slaughtered all the prisoners that they had been holding; it had made Sanira feel ill and there had been no survivors that could have been rescued. The army had started to march towards Riverrun after news had reached them that Lord Hoster Tully had passed away; it had come as a shock and Robb was determined to pass his respects to his grandfather.

There had also been news from Winterfell, it been put to the torch by the Iron Islanders and there had been no news about what was happening with Theon. Sanira shifted awkwardly in her saddle, it had been a long trip and she was growing tired of being on her horse for such long periods of time.

Greywind trotted by her side, he rarely wondered away from her now and Sanira was grateful that he was always in her sight; she felt a little out of place in an army full of men. The only other women that seemed to travel with them were healers and silent-sisters, Sanira didn't feel right around them because she was only here because she was Robb's wife.

"We're at war. This march is a distraction," Rickard Karstark complained looking over the marching men, his horse stood beside Robb's and he wasn't happy with where they were heading. Things had deteriorated since Walder Frey's men had marched home and Robb wasn't sure what he could do to turn things around without some help.

Robb sighed looking towards his wife, he didn't understand why Lord Karstark was being so much trouble about this; he understood that he was upset about the deaths of his two sons but there was nothing that Robb could do about it now.

"My grandfather's funeral is not a distraction," Robb stated watching his wife closely, he was surprised with how well she was dealing with traveling with an army. It couldn't have been an easy thing and Robb hoped that they would be able to go home soon, he wished that he had some idea on how to make that happen; this war had dragged on for nearly three years now.

"Are we riding into battle at Riverrun?" Rickard Karstark asked already knowing the answer, they did not have time for trips like this and the Lannisters would be plotting against them in that very moment. There was still no news on finding Jaime Lannister and his escape had put everything that they were working towards in jeopardy.

Since Catelyn Stark had released him, things had rapidly started to fall apart for the North and even the birth of the little prince hadn't been enough to turn things around completely. Robb shook his head, he had no idea what he could do to make this better but he wished that Rickard Karstark would back off; it wasn't like this was all Robb's fault.

"Then it's a distraction," Rickard Karstark stated glancing at his King, he had never thought that this would be how it worked out and he had lost so much fighting for this cause. Robb took a deep breath and focused on his wife, he was almost glad that Greywind hadn't needed a push when it came to keeping an eye on Sanira; he wanted to keep her safe even if she was marching with his army right now.

"My uncle Edmure has his forces garrisoned there and we need his men," Robb explained knowing that they needed every man that they could get, losing the men that Walder Frey had sent them had been a blow. Robb had written to the Lord but there had been no reply to explain why he had called his men back when they were in the middle of a war.

"Unless he's been breeding them, he doesn't have enough to make a difference," Rickard Karstark stated knowing that whatever forces lay in Riverrun would not be enough to fix the hole that had been left by Frey men. They needed to do something and marching towards Riverrun should have been the last thing on their minds; they needed to focus on their next move in battle.

"Have you lost faith in our cause?" Robb asked growing annoyed with Rickard Karstark's negativity when it came to their mission, he didn't understand what he could do to make the man have faith that they could win this war again. Things had changed since they had marched out from Winterfell in 298 AL, it seemed like such a long time ago and Robb had no idea what he was going to do next; he was so unsure what was going to happen now.

"If it's revenge then I still have faith in it," Rickard Karstark stated knowing that he would do anything to get revenge for his two sons; they had died for this war and he wouldn't give up until Jaime Lannister had paid for what he had done. Not even the fact that Sanira had named her son for the founder of House Karstark had not changed the grief that he felt nor his anger about what had happened.

"If you no longer believe…" Robb started with a shake of his head, he didn't know what more Rickard expected him to do; they had men searching for Jaime Lannister and they had yet to find him. He cursed his mother for leaving such a mess behind and Robb couldn't help but wonder why she thought that Jaime Lannister would return Sansa or Arya when he got to the capital.

"I could believe until it snows in Dorne but it won't change the fact that we've got half the men," Rickard Karstark replied knowing that there was nothing that could be done that would change the fact that they were now on the losing side.

"May I speak my mind, Your Grace," Rickard Karstark asked looking towards Robb, he knew that this wasn't his place but soon it would become the front of everyone's mind; he wasn't the only one to start thinking about this. Robb only turned to look at Rickard, he had noticed that things had slowly begun to feel more tense; he felt a little lost and he wanted to do something to stop that.

"Have you not already been speaking your mind Lord Karstark?" Robb asked feeling even more annoyed with everything that was happening, he trusted Rickard but it didn't feel like the man trusted him. Sanira was the only thing that made Robb feel like he had all the answers and that he wasn't going to screw all this up.

"Your Queen is useless… House Tremaine has not supported this cause since it started and people and being to see why," Rickard Karstark stated looking towards Sanira, people had begun to think that they supported Joffrey's claim to the throne and it was going to create tension sooner or later. It wouldn't be long before the camp started to question just where her loyalty lay and the fact that Sanira was now traveling with them could cause more harm than good.

"She's got Lannister blood… as has your son," Rickard Karstark pointed out, Arlenna was very much a Lannister even after being married to Rolan for so many years and it made him wonder just what she had been teaching her children. There had been little news about what was happening in Aeredale and Rickard doubted that they would ever receive help from House Tremaine even if the house was meant to be bannermen to House Stark.

"Karlon is my son… and Sanira is my wife, they are of House Stark," Robb stated not liking this at all, he would not have anyone doubt Sanira's place at his side just because her mother was a Lannister. Sanira was nothing like Arlenna and Robb knew that whatever was happening at Aeredale was down to Arlenna; he could only hope it came to an end soon.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	38. Hoster Tully's Funeral

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **03x03:** **Walk of Punishment.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight: Hoster Tully's Funeral.**

Sanira stood on the dock as she watched Robb and Brynden "The Blackfish" Tully push Hoster Tully's funeral boat away from the land and out into the river; she was stood beside Catelyn while the rest of the Tully family watched on. It had been nice to see her good-mother again, Sanira knew that it wasn't exactly an occasion to be happy for but she was sure that it would be the last time in a long time that they were able to see one another.

Robb watched the boat sail away before he headed back towards his mother and wife, he wasn't sure how he should feel about the death of his grandfather; he didn't really know the man and had never truly met him before. Catelyn offered Robb a weak smile as he stood between her and Sanira, she was still in shock that her father had truly passed on after all these years.

She had come from Beckton as fast as she could when she had heard that he didn't have a lot of time left and Catelyn had been devastated when she had arrived to learn that he had passed away.

Edmure Tully took a deep breath as he prepared his bow and arrow, he walked towards the edge of the dock and watched as his father's funeral boat sailed away. He dipped the end of the arrow into a fire and slowly lifted it out before preparing to shoot it at the funeral boat; Edmure felt a little nervous about the fact that everyone was watching him.

Firing the arrow, Edmure watched as it sailed through the air towards the funeral boat and he was sure that it would hit it; he was almost surprised when the arrow missed. Catelyn looked down disappointed that her younger brother had missed, she took a deep breath before watching him prepare a second arrow to fire at the funeral boat.

The second arrow missed the boat by a couple of metres and the gathered members of House Tully all murmured in discontent that their new Lord had missed a second time. Robb couldn't help the snort of amusement that Edmure had missed again and he quickly straightened his face at the look that his mother offered him; she pursed her lips before looking towards her brother again.

Edmure prepared a third arrow and let out a deep breath, the boat was sailing further and further away, each inch that it moved made it harder and harder for him to hit it. Watching the third arrow miss it's mark, the Blackfish shook his head before moving forward to do the deed himself; he snatched the bow from Edmure and pushed him out of the way.

Edmure was shoved out of the way and he stumbled to right himself, he moved away offering Blackfish a look before moving to stand next to his older sister. Blackfish made sure that he set the arrow on fire before he fired it towards the funeral boat just as it was turning the corner of the river; he threw the bow towards Edmure before he walked away.

The arrow hit the boat and set it alight giving Hoster Tully the proper send-off that he deserved just as the boat sailed out of sight completely. Catelyn closed her eyes and thought about her father, she was going to miss him and she wished that she could have been with him before he had passed away and see him once more.

It also hurt that Lysa hadn't come from the Eyrie to pay her respects to their father, things might have been trained between Lysa and Hoster because he had married her off to Jon Arryn when that hadn't been what she had wanted. Sanira and Robb were silent both knowing that this probably wouldn't be the last funeral that they would have to attend before this war was over; they had no idea what the future would hold for them.

* * *

"He's gotten so big," Sanira gushed holding Karlon in her arms, it had been a couple of months since she had last seen her son and she almost couldn't believe that he was here right now. Sanira was thankful that Catelyn had brought Karlon with her to Riverrun while Rickon had stayed back in Beckton where it was safe for him; she had worried that she wouldn't see her son for months. Robb was currently in a meeting with Edmure about the fact that he had disobeyed orders not to engage Ser Gregor Clegane; he might have gained some mill but it had lost them quite a few men.

"How has he been?" Sanira asked looking up from her son, she had missed him while he had been gone; she admired the tuffs of red hair that sat on his head. It made Sanira even more confident that he would look like Robb one day, his eyes were still blue but she could tell that they were getting darker by the day. Catelyn looked up from her sewing and smiled, she was glad that she had brought Karlon with her; she was sure the little boy was missing both his parents when they were gone.

"He's been perfect… a very quiet baby," Catelyn replied softly, it was true that Karlon didn't cause her much of a problem since they had left the army behind and gone to Beckton. Sylvina Tremaine had been rather welcoming and Catelyn was glad that she was being supportive of what was going on; she had found herself spending a lot of time with Sylvina and enjoying speaking with her.

A knock at the door interrupted the two women speaking and Sanira looked up surprised when Blackfish walked into the room where they were sitting. He offered a bow to the two and knew that he was doing the right thing, he had just left the meeting between Robb and Edmure and he was annoyed with his nephew. Edmure seemed to think that he had the right to do as he wished now and it was going to cost Robb sooner or later; the man had screwed up when he had allowed Ser Gregor Clegane to escape like he had.

"I wish to offer my services, My Queen," Blackfish said focusing on Sanira, he had come to speak with her after speaking with Robb; he knew what he wanted to do and he hoped that Sanira would agree. Robb had been surprised by his request and Blackfish could understand why, he didn't wish to travel with the army as planned but planned to do something just as important.

"Your services Ser?" Sanira asked curious about what he wanted to do, she couldn't imagine why a warrior would want to offer his services to her. Catelyn watched her uncle, she had no idea what was on his mind but she had assumed that he would travel wherever Robb took his army next; she stopped her sewing and set her things down.

"To protect the little prince…" Blackfish said knowing that while Ser Rodrick Cassel had been sent to protect the little prince but that wouldn't be enough if Beckton was attacked. He was sure that it wouldn't take much for news of Prince Karlon to travel and he was hearing some horrible whispers from Aeredale about what was going on.

Robb had been informed during their meeting about what Arlenna was doing, it had been far from pleasing and it had made them all nervous about what she was doing. Whispers were sneaking out from Sanira's homeland that her father was very ill and that Arlenna was doing everything in her power to make sure that the army wasn't helping the Stark army.

No one wanted to take a risk that she would inform her darling brother about Karlon leading to something happening to the little boy. He was the future King in the North and the Blackfish wanted nothing more than to ensure that he was kept safe and sound.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	39. I Swear to You

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **03x05:** **Kissed by Fire.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine: I Swear to You** **.**

Taking a deep breath, Sanira stepped out of her bedroom feeling a little unsettled since Karlon had travelled back to Beckton with Catelyn; it had been hard letting him go a second time. However, Sanira understood that it was for the best that Karlon was away from the army and her dreams had started to become more frequent; each time she saw Roose Bolton standing over her son's crib preparing to stab him.

It was late at night and Robb was busy discussing his next move with his uncles, Sanira was almost relieved that he had started to pull away from relying on Roose Bolton so much. Rounding the corner on the way down to the kitchen to get herself some food, she was a little hungry and she didn't have any maids right now that could do this for her. Just as she turned the corner, Sanira came to a complete stop at the sight of Rickard Karstark and a group of his men hurrying down the corridor without a sound.

"What is going on here?" Sanira asked trying to sound confident, none of the men looked happy and she could only imagine what was going to happen if this didn't work. The group of men came to a stop at the sound of her voice and turned to face Sanira, none of them were happy that they had been discovered especially when they had planned to murder the two Lannister boys that they had taken hostage.

Rickard Karstark glared at Sanira, he still thought that Robb would have been better off marrying a woman from a family that didn't have a Lannister connection and whose family would support them in this war.

"I am your Queen and you will answer me," Sanira ordered not sure where this confidence was coming from, she knew that several of the lords had begun to complain to Robb about the fact that her father had not marched to meet them in battle. The men were silent for a moment and Sanira doubted that they would willingly give up what they were about to do and she feared that she might have walked in on something that would damage the war effort.

"You were going down to the dungeons," Sanira guessed walking towards the men, she doubted any of them would risk killing her when she was their Queen. It would lead to them being executed and Sanira didn't want any more trouble to plague their efforts, she just wished that there was some way that she could make the men see that she was on their side.

"Slaughtering Martyn and Willem Lannister will not bring your sons back," Sanira said shaking her head, she didn't know how Rickard Karstark was feeling when she had never lost a child but she had to do something from stopping this. It really wasn't hard for Sanira to guess what the group had planned, she had noticed how angry Lord Karstark had seemed recently and he was bound to want to take it out on the family that had caused his pain.

"Of course you'd defend your Lannister kin," Rickard Karstark spat, he wasn't even surprised considering who her mother was and it wouldn't be long he was sure that Robb would be bowing down to the Lannister army with some new treaty that meant that the Starks would keep the North.

Sanira took a deep breath, it didn't surprise her that people assumed that she was loyal to that part of her family; none of them really knew her or understood that she had nothing to do with that side of her family. Even the words that Tyrion had said to her made Sanira feel uncomfortable, she didn't consider herself a Lannister let alone her mother's daughter.

"They aren't my kin, any more than Tywin is my uncle," Sanira snapped, she had little to do with the Lannister part of her family and while she had spent time with Cersei and her children; there was no connection that she felt with any of them.

Silence greeted her words and Sanira hoped that they would understand where she was coming from, Tywin and his family were nothing to do with her and Sanira was almost glad that she didn't have to deal with her mother right now. Rickard Karstark was silent for a moment taking in the words that Sanira had said, he was a little surprised with how she had spoken about the Lannisters.

"I know you have no reason to believe me… but I am not some Lannister spy, nor do I support what they are doing," Sanira said when no one said anything, she was hopeful that she would be able to make them see that this wasn't going to work. Whatever they had planned was going to come back and haunt them if they went through with it; there were bound to be better ways to get what they wanted than murdering children. Sanira couldn't imagine what would happen if Karlon was ever in that situation and she loved her son more than anything; she would do anything to make sure that he was safe during the war.

"I am a Stark and before that I was a Tremaine… I am no Lannister," Sanira insisted, there was no link between her and the Lannisters apart from her mother and the woman barely acted like one towards her. Sanira was rather happy to pretend that Arlenna didn't exist right now, she was nothing to her and the time that she had spent away from her had allowed Sanira to feel even more confident. Taking a deep breath, Sanira stepped towards Lord Karstark knowing that she had to do something; she was going to have to make some move that would convince the Karstark men of her loyalty.

"I swear to you Lord Karstark… the moment that Jaime Lannister is caught that you may have his head," Sanira vowed not even caring what Robb might have to say about that, the man was a lot of trouble and she was sure that this would please Lord Karstark and his men in some way.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Edmure asked looking over the map, it was a risky plan and he was surprised that he wished to make this happen; they would be putting themselves in a difficult position. Robb sat down across from the board and nodded his head, he stared at the plan that he had formed and he was almost glad that Lord Bolton wasn't around breathing down his neck about what would come next.

"We will need more men for an assault like this," Edmure insisted knowing that capturing Casterly Rock would be a risky move, the Lannisters were bound to have the place protected and they would not react well to losing it. Robb didn't say anything, it was going to be difficult and he was worried what would come from this but they needed to swing this war in their favour soon before it was too late. Recently things had been falling apart and Robb felt lost on what he could do to pull his army together; it didn't help that he felt like he didn't know who to trust anymore.

"And where do you plan on finding them?" Edmure questioned moving around the table, he had no idea how they were going to pull this off and he felt out of his depth when it came to advising Robb. His uncle would have been a lot better at this and Edmure was almost surprised that the Blackfish had gone to Beckton with Catelyn after the funeral.

"From the House that marched home without my permission," Robb murmured looking towards the Twins on the map, he had no choice but to try and bring House Frey back into the fold.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	40. Frey Negotiations

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **03x06:** **The Climb.**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty: Frey Negotiations.**

Staring across the table at Lame Lothar Frey and Black Walder Rivers, Sanira couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about being in the same room as the two men; there was something about the two of them that unsettled her. However, Sanira did her best to ignore the feeling that she had about the two men since they were here with Lord Walder's demands for a new alliance between the Freys and the Starks.

"Thank you for riding here so quickly, I know travel isn't easy in these times," Robb said getting the meeting underway, he leant forward knowing that this wasn't going to be easy and that the Freys would make some difficult requests. Sanira sat on his left while Edmure sat on his right, Robb knew that this wasn't going to be an easy meeting; he still didn't know what had made the Frey army leave like they had.

"The roads are crawling with cut-throats and bandits, when the King in the North summons us we come," Lame Lothar said staring across the table at Robb, they were far from happy that their father had sent them to deal with this. Edmure scoffed under his breath, they were renowned for turning up late for everything and he was sure that they would drag this out in any way that they could.

"Our father has instructed us to tell you that our alliance with the North can continue if his terms are met," Black Walder stated eyeing Sanira, he wasn't impressed by what he saw and he still didn't understand why the King would wish to stay married to a woman like that. One of his sisters would have given him a son by now and would have been pregnant with their second child; instead Robb was stuck with a woman that had given him a stillborn and no sign of an heir.

"Lord Frey requires a formal apology for your disregard of his wishes for you to marry one of his daughters," Black Walder continued firmly, he had not been surprised when his father had insisted upon such a thing. Sanira furrowed her brow wondering what he was talking about, she guessed that it referred to the time that Robb had thought that she was dead.

"Of course," Robb replied gritting his teeth, they needed this alliance and if they wanted it to happen then they would have to agree to whatever terms the Freys offered to them if they wanted to take Casterly Rock. Robb wondered what Lord Walder expected him to do when his wife was very much alive, he loved Sanira and he wasn't going to murder her to secure some alliance with the Freys.

"As repayment for this wrong… Lord Frey demands Harrenhall and all of its lands and incomes," Lame Lothar stated not showing much emotion, the lands would greatly benefit the Freys and would make them a force to be reckoned with. Edmure frowned at the idea, there was no way that they could allow such a thing; it would make them a problem to deal with in the future.

"I don't think that…" Edmure said with a shake of his head, there was no way that they could allow this and the Freys had more than enough land from the Twins; it wasn't their fault Walder Frey had so many children and grandchildren. Robb shot his uncle a look knowing that they needed the Freys help if they were going to move against the Lannisters and take away their home.

"We are fighting for the North… Harrenhall is not in the North, it is his once the war is over and we have no further need of it," Robb agreed looking back towards the two Freys, he was sure that they wouldn't miss the hold once the war was over and he would be back in Winterfell anyway. The two Freys seemed pleased with that and Robb hoped that they wouldn't be too many more wishes like that, he was only going to agree to so much to get back the Frey support that he had lost.

"He has also graciously agreed to honour his last agreement with you… two of his daughters will serve the Queen as a sign of good-will," Lame Lothar stated nearly spitting the word, he was sure that it would be a fine position for his sisters and he had already heard which two would be sent to serve. Fat Walda and Kari Frey had been selected since they were around Sanira's age and with Fat Walda to marry Lord Bolton it would be a fine position for her to hold during the war.

Robb frowned at how Lame Lothar said Queen, he had a feeling that it was still a sore spot that Sanira was alive and that a Frey would not sit on the throne; he was almost glad the Freys didn't know that Karlon was alive.

"There is one more thing…" Black Walder stated as the negotiations slowly started to come to an end, there was one thing that their father wanted above all else. It was something that Lord Walder had been trying to obtain for years now and finally he could have what he wanted; of course it would be nothing like having a Frey become Queen.

"We will do whatever we can to give Lord Frey what he needs," Robb insisted dreading to think what they wanted now, he was sure that Lord Frey would wish for him to honour having Arya marry one of his sons and other such things that had been agreed upon before. Sanira shifted in her seat, she had held her tongue so far since she did not wish to offend their guests and she had a feeling that they would not welcome her input.

"Not what… whom," Lame Lothar stated turning to stare at Edmure, their father had been trying to marry into the Tully family for years but Hoster Tully had refused. Edmure stared at the two Freys and started to shake his head, there was no way that he would marry a Frey; none of the women were beautiful and all seemed to be rather plain or ugly.

"Our father requires Lord Edmure to wed one of his daughters," Lame Lothar mused knowing that it was a step up, their sister would be Lady of Riverrun and in a position to help the rest of them. Edmure looked far from pleased about the idea, he would rather stay single than marry some Frey that probably didn't even have all of her teeth anymore or looked like one of his hunting dogs.

"Roslin," Black Walder said, the woman had already been picked out and she was waiting back at the Twins for her new husband; they all knew that the Starks needed them too much to refuse. Robb looked towards Edmure trying to gorge how his uncle was taking this news, he couldn't risk refusing when it would mean that the Freys would stand against them.

"How old is she?" Edmure asked fearing that the Freys might try to marry him to some child, he wasn't going to agree to this when he had seen most of the Frey women. It was likely to end in disaster and Edmure had only recently become Lord of Riverrun; he wanted to enjoy that a bit before anything else.

"Nineteen," Lame Lothar replied watching the three across from him, he was sure that this would work out and Robb was going to get what he wanted. Sanira was surprised that Lord Walder hadn't married Roslin off sooner, her own engagement to Robb had been planned out years before the two married and had Karlon.

"We depart for the Twins in the morning, we need an answer before we leave and the wedding will take place in a fortnight here after or the alliance is permanently at an end," Lame Lothar stated knowing that they weren't going to wait around, they would leave with the agreement from Robb and in two weeks their sister would become Lady of Riverrun.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	41. The Future to Come

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **03x07:** **The Bear and the Maiden Fair.**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-One: The Future to Come.**

The scene before her felt unreal and Sanira couldn't help but feel uneasy about the celebrations that were going on around her; she was sat next to Robb and on the grand table Edmure and his new bride were seated with Lord Walder. Around them there was music and laughter, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and it was a nice distraction from the war that they had been fighting.

Suddenly the atmosphere around them started to change and Sanira felt the hairs on her neck stand up as she watched Edmure and his bride leave the room. The vaguely familiar sounds of a song started to play and Sanira felt a little ill as Walder Frey called the attention of everyone that remained in the banquet hall.

"Your Grace," Walder Frey called catching Robb's attention from where he was talking to one of his men, everyone was seated and Sanira watched as her husband moved forward to see what Lord Frey wanted.

Walder Frey got to his feet and lifted his goblet as he stood, his eyes focused on Robb as everyone was silent at the sound of him speaking. Catelyn was seated next to Lord Bolton watching the scene before them, Sanira noted that her good-mother seemed a little tense; it was like she also sensed that something wasn't right here.

"I feel I've been remiss in my duties," Lord Walder mused watching Robb, there was a look in his eyes that made Sanira feel like she was missing something. The atmosphere started to grow tense and Sanira could only watch as she wondered what was going on; she wanted nothing more than to know what was going on.

"I finally get to meet my Queen and I owe her a gift," Lord Walder mused and before Sanira could even think about his words, she felt something sharp thrust into her stomach. Gasping Sanira turned to see Lame Lothar, he stabbed her again before she stumbled back clutching at her stomach trying to stop the bleeding before everything went black.

* * *

Gasping as she woke up, Sanira sat up in her bed and looked down at her front trying to see if there was any sign of blood; everything that she had seen in her dream made her anxious about what was going on. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Robb gently grabbed her hands, Sanira hadn't realised that he was awake until he had touched her; she blinked trying to clear her mind.

"Sanira?" Robb asked rubbing his hands up and down her arms trying to sooth her, he had been unable to sleep with the rain that seemed to pour down on their tent. Robb had found himself a little restless since their meeting with the Freys and he knew that his uncle would marry Roslin Frey in the matter of a week; he still felt wary of the agreement that he had with the Freys.

Walder Frey had broken his promise once and Robb couldn't help but think that he would do so again; the reasons why the Freys had turned on them in the first place were weak and that concerned Robb even more. He would have never remarried straight away if Sanira had been killed, Robb would have wanted to bury his wife first and take a brief mourning period before thinking about his options.

"What did you see?" Robb asked waiting for her to calm down before he asked more, he knew that she'd had some odd dreams recently and he felt like they were some sort of warning. Everything that Sanira seemed to dream was linked to what had happened to them since they had married; it made Robb aware of just what might be waiting for them. Sanira took several deep breathes, she waited a couple of moments to gather her thoughts; she couldn't help but wonder if this would come true.

"Edmure's wedding…" Sanira breathed looking to Robb, she knew that she'd had doubts since they had agreed to the terms but this was strange; they were on their way to the Twins now and she doubted anything could be changed. Robb nodded his head, his uncle's wedding had played on his own mind quite a bit and he guessed that it would help satisfy Lord Frey in some way.

The man had always dreamt of one of his daughters or granddaughters marrying into House Tully and he had finally gotten what he wanted even if his gaze had moved from House Tully to House Stark slightly. Sanira slowly started to recount her dream to Robb, she was surprised by the details that she had seen; it was like she had almost been there herself.

Their tent was silent while Sanira recounted what had happened, she was almost glad that she hadn't disturbed anyone yet with her dreams since they would probably think that she was crazy. It had been bad enough when she had dreamed that Karlon had been murdered by Roose Bolton; she still feared for her son's life and now she was dreaming that Lame Lothar was going to kill her.

Robb nodded quietly while he listened to what Sanira was saying, he was concerned every time that she had one of these dreams; they never seemed to end well for their family and it scared him. The couple were silent once Sanira was done talking, neither sure what they wanted to think about this; they both knew that things weren't going to get any better anytime soon. There was a sudden sound outside of their tent and Robb groaned wondering what they were being disturbed now; he wished to think more about what Sanira had seen in her sleep.

"Your Grace… news from Aeredale," Greatjon Umber said walking into the tent, he was sure that it wouldn't go down well but the news had arrived and it was best they heard it now. Sanira looked up and stared at Greatjon, she didn't know how to feel about news from her former home; things had been run by her mother during her father's illness and she doubted that her mother would relinquish that control easily. Robb nodded his head, they hadn't had much news since Lord Rolan had fallen ill and Arthur was forced to bow down to his own mother's commands while he was ill.

"Lord Rolan Tremaine is dead," Greatjon Umber revealed carefully, it was horrible news to share with the couple but he knew that the entire camp would know by morning. The raven had arrived from Aeredale's Maester and his news had not been welcome; this wasn't what they wanted when they were heading for an alliance with the Freys.

Sanira stared at him for a moment while Robb climbed out of bed and moved towards Greatjon so that he could take the parchment that he was holding. Reading the parchment, Robb frowned at the news that they were given and he was thankful that the news had reached them; the Maester had taken a personal risk to send them this.

"Lannister soldiers help Lady Tremaine remain in control of Aeredale," Robb murmured shaking his head, he had no idea how such a force had slipped past them but he knew that something had to be done to correct this quickly. Arlenna's secret was now revealed to them and Robb knew that with Rolan's death, his eldest son should now be the Lord of his house but that was being stopped by his mother's actions.

"Send men to help Lord Tremaine," Robb ordered before he turned to look at Sanira, he remembered how he felt when he lost his father.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	42. Traveling to the Twins

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **03x07:** **The Bear and the Maiden Fair.**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Two: Traveling to the Twins.**

"That rain will cost us another day," Rickard Karstark mused walking into the tent where Sanira was helping Robb dry off, they had been forced to set up camp for the night since there was no way that they could continue on. Edmure looked far from pleased about what was happening right now, another day that he was delayed from marrying the ugly Frey girl was not a problem for him.

"Lord Frey will wait, he knows we are coming," Edmure replied pouring himself another drink, he didn't look in the direction of his nephew wondering what Robb was even thinking by considering this. Hoster Tully would be cursing them from the afterlife after spending years refusing such an agreement since there was no way that a Frey would be good enough for his son and heir; the Freys had always wanted such a match when he was alive.

"Lord Walder is prickly by nature…" Robb murmured remembering what his mother had told him about the man, he didn't wish to cause anymore offence when things were starting to move in their favour again. Sanira snorted, she had never met Lord Walder but she had heard quite a bit about him since she was a young girl and no one had ever had a pleasant word to say about him or his family.

"Prickly… he is the least pleasant man I have ever met," Greatjon Umber interrupted, he had never met a man like him and he knew that they would have to be wary when they arrived at the Twins. It didn't make sense to them why Walder had been so upset about the fact that Robb hadn't turned Sanira away when she had turned up that night.

"I've see wet shits I liked better than him," Greatjon Umber continued helping himself to a drink, no one was as unpleasant as Walder Frey and they needed his alliance right now. The tent fell silent at his words and the men all stared at Greatjon, who paused before realising what he had just said before his Queen; he slowly turned to look at her opening that he hadn't caused her much offence with his mistake.

"My deepest apologises, Your Grace," Greatjon Umber stated knowing that was no way that he should speak in front of, not only his Queen, but any woman. His wife would have boxed his ears if she had been here with him now, she had never liked such language and she had tried to ensure that their sons would never heard such words.

Sanira shook her head with a smile, she wasn't even surprised with such a slip up; in the six months that she had been traveling with Robb and his army things had really changed.

"I've heard worse," Sanira reassured him with a smile, she saw no reason for him to be ashamed when he was only saying what he thought. Robb snorted and rested his head against her shoulder, it had been a long day and they still had to make it to the Twins so that Edmure could marry Roslin Frey. The men chuckled at her words and nodded, it had been a long trip for them all and they had no idea when this would be over; it was strange to think how much had changed in the last two years.

"We should all get some sleep," Robb ordered wanting some time with his wife, they would have to be up early in the morning in hopes of making it to the Twins in the next few days. The men finished off their drinks leaving the royal couple alone, each knowing that it was still quite a trip to the Twins still to come before they arrived.

Sanira smiled kissing Robb, she was a little relieved to have her husband to herself for a little while; it had been a while since it had just been them while they had been traveling on the road.

* * *

The candles burnt low in the tent as Robb lay in bed with Sanira, he kissed his wife not caring about what the future held for them in that moment; all that mattered was that she was here with him. The few hours of distraction had been nice and Robb had been able to forget that they were in the middle of a war; it reminded him of when they had first married back in Winterfell.

Sanira was a little disappointed when Robb moved to climb out of bed, it was rare that they had moments that they could share with one another but she had hoped for a little more right now. There was something playing on her mind and Sanira wanted the right moment to share it with him; it felt strange that it had happened when it had.

Climbing out of bed, Robb moved to pull on something to keep him warm while he looked over the map; everything was falling into place and he hoped that things would go well when they reached the Twins.

"If you don't put some clothes on… I can't promise I won't attack you again," Robb teased turning to look at Sanira again, he leant against the table while he tied his robe around him; his blue eyes sweeping over her naked body. Sanira smiled and rolled over onto her stomach, she was pleased to see that he still found her attractive after she'd had Karlon; her mother had often complained and warned her that men lost interest once women had given birth since their bodies looked different.

Robb watched her for a moment before turning back to the map, there was still so much that needed to be decided on and he wanted to be prepared for after the wedding. Moving to start composing a letter to her grandmother, it had been a while since Sanira had heard from her and she was sure that Sylvina would be grieving for the loss of Rolan.

"Say hello to your grandmother for me," Robb murmured looking over to Sanira, he knew that she spoke with Sylvina when she could so that she could be kept up to date on how Karlon was. Sanira smiled at his words, she was relieved that things were starting to make sense and she did hope that her mother's control over Aeredale would soon be displaced; she was sure Arthur would come to help them then.

"She looks forward to meeting you… and her new grandchild," Sanira said smiling, she stopped writing and looked over at Robb waiting to see how he would react to the news. She had found out a couple of days ago and had been waiting for the right moment to break the news to him; now seemed like the right time and they were alone. Robb nodded his head eyeing the map before her words started to sink in and he turned to look at Sanira; Sylvina had already met Karlon since he was living with her.

"What now?" Robb asked turning his attention to Sanira, his heart pounded in his chest at the mere idea that his wife was pregnant right now and that they were going to have another child. Sanira watched him, she set down the quell that she had been writing with waiting to see what Robb would do now; she had been worried about the timing of this pregnancy.

"Are you serious?" Robb questioned slowly getting to his feet, he had known that they would have another baby one day but he hadn't thought it would happen so soon. Of course, Sansa was four years younger than him but Robb knew many families that had children with a couple of years of one another. Sanira nodded her head, she had spoken with someone who had confirmed her thoughts and she was a couple of months along at this point; she had never thought it would happen so quick.

"I love you," Robb breathed getting to his feet and moving to kiss Sanira, he was so happy right now with that news.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	43. Arriving at the Twins

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **03x09: The Rains of Castamere.**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Three: Arriving at the Twins** **.**

Frey servants handed around plates of bread and salt to the gathering that had arrived in their master's halls; preparations were being finalised for the wedding that would take place the next day. Sanira stood beside Robb as he took small bread and dipped it into the salt, they both weren't forgetting what Sanira had seen in her dream; they were a little wary about what was actually going on here.

"My honoured guests, be welcome in my walls and at my table," Walder Frey begun from his seat before them, his cold eyes looking over the gathering of lords but his face didn't betray any emotion that he might be feeling in that moment. He had been waiting for this day and he knew that things would change once Roslin was married to Edmure Tully; nothing would ever be the same again after that moment.

"I extend to you my hospitality and protection in the light of the Seven," Walder Frey continued in his speech, he took a piece of bread and dipped it into the salt once all his guests had been served; he popped it into his mouth while he looked around the room. It would certainly be a wedding to remember and Roslin was away preparing herself for tomorrow; everything had to be perfect and Walder doubted that anyone would ever forget this day.

"We thank you for your hospitality, my Lord Frey," Robb replied knowing that it was going to be a busy couple of days while they were here for the wedding. It was going to be nice sleeping in a bed for the first time in a while, Robb had missed sleeping in his own even if the bed in his tent was a lot more comfortable than he had expected.

"I have come to make my apologises, my Lord… and to beg for your forgiveness," Robb replied stepping forward, he knew that he had nothing to apologise for but he was doing this to stroke Walder Frey's ego in a hopes to appease him a little more. Sanira held her tongue, she understood why he was doing this and she wished that he didn't have to; Robb had done nothing wrong by not taking a Frey wife when he had been falsely told that she was dead. He would have been condemned for taking two wives and Sanira knew that there was a high chance that he would have been forced to discard her if that had happened.

"Don't beg for my forgiveness, Your Grace… it wasn't me you spurned it was my girls," Walder Frey corrected resting a hand on the back of his new wife, she couldn't hide the shiver at his touch and anyone could see how uncomfortable she was at being by his side. Once Walder Frey had finished talking, several Freys women appeared and stood before him; he watched Robb for his reaction to the women that he had selected for him to meet. Edmure looked though the group fearing which one might have been selected for him to marry; he listened closely while Walder Frey introduced each of the women to Robb.

"My ladies… I am sorry that I was unable to meet you before now and see what lovely women who were, I have honoured my marriage to Queen Sanira and in doing so I have dishonoured you," Robb said, he was quite pleased with his apology and he knew that it was the sincerest one that he could offer considering why he was apologising.

The only reason that Robb was putting up with this was because he needed Walder Frey and his men; he was almost relieved that he had never even considered marrying one of the Frey girls. Walder Frey pursed his lips as he looked over at Sanira, he barely listened while Robb continued to apologise knowing that his girls were worth ten of her. Robb slowly took a step back once he was finished, he was hopeful that would be enough to satisfy the man; he stood beside Sanira knowing that he had kept his part in all of this and the wedding would take place tomorrow.

"Lord Edmure… Lady Roslin is joyously preparing for your wedding, she is looking forward to the moment that she can call herself your wife," Walder Frey explained knowing that there would be questions about where the bride was hiding away, he wanted to keep her out of sight until the wedding since he knew that everyone assumed that Freys were ugly. Edmure frowned at those words, he had hoped that he would get to see the woman that he was going to be married to; he was sure that she would be as ugly as the women stood before them right now.

It worried him just what he might have been marrying and Edmure worried what his father might have thought about all of this; he had spent years avoiding this sort of thing and now he was to marry a Frey at his nephew's insistence. Walder Frey cleared his throat, his attention moving from his future son-in-law to the woman that was his Queen; a fact that he doubted he would ever get his head around.

"My Queen… may I introduce you to Lady Walda Bolton, the new wife of Lord Roose Bolton and my granddaughter Lady Kari Frey," Walder Frey mused signalling for the two to come forward, they were part of the older agreement that had been set between the two houses. Walda and Kari moved forward and curtsied to their new mistress, both of them feeling a little nervous about being in front of royalty; it had been a surprise when they had heard that they would still service the Queen in the North.

"It's is a pleasure to meet you both," Sanira greeted smiling at the two of them, she was a little surprised to see who Roose Bolton had married; she had heard that Walder Frey had offered the man the weight of the new bride as an incentive. Kari Frey was a surprise just as much as the new Lady Bolton was, she didn't look anything like the women that had been presented to them a moment ago; she was a vast improvement than the other Freys.

Kari's blonde hair was pulled carefully out of her blue eyes in a pretty braid, she couldn't help but stare at the woman that she would now have to serve; it scared her especially with the whispers that she had heard.

"We have much to discuss Your Grace, and I am sure the Queen would like to rest after her long journey," Walder Frey announced sure that the King would wish to share his plans with him for his army; it had been hard to work out what Robb had wished to renew their alliance for. Robb nodded his head, he was tired from the journey himself but there was much for him to do and he was sure that Sanira would want to rest; the trip had been tough on her since Karlon had been born.

"Lady Bolton… Kari… show the Queen to her rooms," Walder Frey ordered wanting to get down to business, there was much to be sorted out and with the wedding tomorrow it needed to be done now. Walda and Kari lead Sanira from the hall, they were surprised with the respect that the Northern lords gave to their Queen.

They had only heard their father and brothers talk about her with distaste and they had been sure that the Queen would be ugly; they had even heard whispers that she was some sort of witch. Sanira couldn't help but feel nervous about being alone with the two Frey women, she was aware that Walder Frey did not like her and she could only imagine how the rest of them felt.

Her dream had left her concerned about how this would play out and Sanira just hoped that things weren't going to happen like she had seen in her dream. The last thing she wanted to think about was leaving her son without a mother or a father at a young age.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	44. Edmure and Roslin's Wedding

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **03x09: The Rains of Castamere.**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Four: Edmure and Roslin's Wedding.**

"How would you like your hair done, Your Grace?" Kari asked when she had finished brushing Sanira's hair, she was a little unsure how to approach this after being put into Sanira's household the night before. It had been a little awkward since they had been with their new mistress and neither of them really knew what to expect from the woman that was Queen in the North.

"Down is fine," Sanira reassured her, it felt strange having someone that wasn't Aiana doing her hair; she had always had her loyal friend with her and it had been strange without her in the past few months. Aiana was still in Beckton with Catelyn and Karlon, a place where she would stay until this war was over and Sanira wanted nothing more than to keep her son safe. Kari nodded her head as she made sure that Sanira's hair looked okay, it just would not do for the Queen to look unpresentable at the wedding later on.

"My Grandfather has sent you this gift, Your Grace… he requests that you wear it for the wedding," Walda said speaking up from where she was getting Sanira's dress ready, she carefully picked up the hair accessory that had been sent. It was so pretty and clearly suited for the Queen, Walda couldn't help but wonder where Lord Walder had gotten such a gift; she had never seen anything like this in the Twins before. Sanira turned around and eyed the gift, she felt a little uneasy about accepting such a thing from Lord Walder but she didn't wish to seem rude by turning it down.

"Then I shall wear it," Sanira conceded making Walda nod her head before she handed it over to Kari so that she could carefully attach it to Sanira's hair; they were sure the Queen would look beautiful for the wedding. Sanira watched Kari work in the reflection of the mirror, she truly hoped that this awkwardness wouldn't linger for much longer.

It didn't take Kari long before she had attached the headpiece to the top of Sanira's head, she made sure that it wouldn't fall out before moving to help Walda with the dress that Sanira was going to wear. Sanira's brown eyes looked at her reflection, she still couldn't believe that she was a Queen; she didn't look or feel any different than when she was just a Lady of Winterfell.

"This is very beautiful… Your Grace," Kari gushed admiring the Azaara snow bud earrings that Sanira had left since she had no plans to wear them, she carefully picked them up to look at them closely. Sanira snapped out of her thoughts and turned to look at what Kari was talking about, she had opted not to wear the earrings that she had been offered since they weren't her style and she didn't want to stand out too much.

"You can borrow them for the feast tonight if you wish," Sanira said knowing that it couldn't hurt, she wasn't going to be wearing them and it would be a shame to go to waste. Plus, Kari was Roslin's cousin so it did seem only right that she looked nice for the wedding; Walda would be expected to dress the part since she was Lord Bolton's wife. Kari opened and closed her mouth, she wasn't sure what to say and she knew that it was unheard of for a Queen to offer up her jewellery to her ladies like this.

"It would be an honour… Your Grace," Kari finally said moving to set the earrings down, she felt very grateful that she had such a chance and she knew that everyone would be paying close attention to them tonight. Sanira nodded her head before getting to her feet, it was time to finally get into her chiffon flower printed maxi dress that she had chosen to wear for the wedding.

* * *

Celebrations were taken place all around the Twins to celebrate the marriage of Edmure and Roslin; it was large than what Sanira had expected but there was an entire army that had to be entertained. Making her way down the steps, Sanira smiled spotting Robb speaking with Rickard Karstark and she was pleased to see that he had made an effort to get ready for the wedding. Rickard bowed before backing away from his King when Sanira approached, the wedding would be starting soon and he wished to be seated before such a time.

"You look beautiful," Robb greeted moving to take Sanira's hand, he was pleased to see her after spending most of his time here organising what would happen when the wedding was done. Sanira smiled as they walked towards their seats near the front of the chapel, she was very aware that they were being watched as they walked through the chapel where the wedding would take place. It was rather different from how they had been married over two years ago, Sanira still couldn't believe that so much time had passed since it had been them in this position.

"How is Grey Wind?" Sanira asked remembering that the direwolf had not been pleased when he had been locked away in the stables when they had arrived. It had been at Lord Walder's insistence and Sanira felt strange not having the large direwolf following her around like he was her shadow all of the time. She linked arms with Robb and offered him a curious look when she felt something stiff under his shirts; he only shook his head knowing that he wouldn't be able to tell her anything yet.

"Not happy," Robb replied carefully, he didn't like this for a moment and he couldn't imagine what was going to happen; the Freys that he had encountered had all made him a little nervous. Just as they took their seats, everyone's attention turned to the back of the chapel where Walder Frey was walking the bride down the aisle; her face was covered so that they couldn't see her face.

Edmure frowned not being able to see his bride's face, it made him even more wary about who he was being married off to; however, there would be no backing out now even if he wanted to. When Lord Walder and Roslin reached the front of the chapel, Edmure moved down the steps away from the man that would marry them and could only watch as Lord Walder turned to carefully remove the veil that Roslin was wearing to cover her face.

The chapel was silent as the veil was removed and finally Roslin was revealed to everyone; Edmure stared at his wife to be almost stunned by how beautiful she was compared to the rest of her families. Catching the gaze of her husband-to-be, Roslin nervously got to her knees feeling a little worried about what he would think about her; she knew what people thought about her family and she was worried about disappointing him.

"Lord Edmure… I hope I'm not a disappointment to you," Roslin whispered from her position, she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes and she feared just what was going to happen that evening. It had not escaped her notice that her father had been practically giddy when her marriage had been arranged to Lord Edmure and that she would be the new Lady of Riverrun. Stepping down the steps, Edmure offered her his hand so that she might stand; this marriage to him was already looking better and better.

"You are a delight to me, my lady," Edmure told her honestly, there was no hiding the smile on his face as he held Roslin's hands; she was a large improvement to the other Frey women that he had seen. Roslin offered him a small smile, she was pleased that he didn't find her unappealing but the nerves that she had stayed in her stomach as they moved to stand before the person that would marry them.

Once they were stood before the man that would marry them, Edmure removed his cloak and moved to wrap it around Roslin's shoulders so that he could bring her under his protection. Sanira watched the wedding silently, she couldn't help but notice that Roslin seemed a little sad and she wished that there was something that she could do to help her.

It had been hard for her when she had married Robb, it certainly hadn't helped that Arlenna had been whispering negative things into her ear since the moment that their engagement had been made. Roslin peeked down from her space towards her grandfather, her heart felt like it would fall out of her chest at any moment and she feared just what would happen tonight.

Walder Frey could not keep the smile from his face and looked towards Robb knowing that Roslin could have easily have been Queen in the North now if things had worked out like he had wanted it to. The couple moved forward so that they could have their two hands bonded together by some ribbon, the room was so quiet and someone could have dropped a pin and it would have attracted attention.

"In the light of the Seven. I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity," the man said wrapping the white ribbon around their hands, he looked between the couple offering them a reassuring smile knowing that it would be alright. Edmure had yet to properly look away from his new wife, she was very beautiful and the match was one that he could not complain about even if he knew that Walder Frey would have her rather married to Robb than him. It made Edmure feel blessed that Sanira had survived the attack on Winterfell, she was the main reason that he was up here now marrying Roslin instead of watching Robb do it.

"Look upon each other and say the words," the man said signalling for them to face one another once he was finished, the ribbon prevented them from moving a certain way but they managed to do it. Robb felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he ignored the look that Walder offered him, he would agree that Roslin was very pretty but he wouldn't trade Sanira in for the world. He loved his wife and he loved Karlon, he would love their unborn child just as much and Robb would never trade what he had with them for anything else in this world.

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am hers and she is mine, from this day until the end of my days," Roslin and Edmure recited to one another, neither looking away from each other while they exchanged their vows to one another. Robb and Sanira shared a small smile remembering their own wedding, it seemed like such a long time ago when they both knew that it had only been two years ago.

Reaching gently to take Sanira's hand, Robb gave it a slight squeeze as the wedding came to a close; they watched as Edmure and Roslin Tully moved down the steps and started to leave the hall before everyone started to follow them out. Sanira couldn't help but catch the gaze of Roose Bolton who was with his new wife, there was something in his eyes that made her uncomfortable so she quickly looked away and focused on Robb.

The feast would be starting soon and Sanira was a little hungry, she had felt a little sick that morning but had managed to hide it from Walda and Kari when they had come to see to her that morning. Robb made sure to keep Sanira close, he had no idea if her dreams would come true here but he wasn't going to give anyone the chance to hurt her. The last thing that he wanted was for the wedding to turn into a bloodbath of any sort.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	45. The Red Wedding

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **03x09: The Rains of Castamere.**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Five: The Red Wedding.**

"He complained about this marriage the entire ride from Riverrun, now look at him," Robb mused from his seat beside Sanira, his eyes watching his uncle who was happily talking to his new bride. He had never thought that the man would look this happy after marrying Roslin, yet now there would be no denying that Edmure would be rather happy with his new wife.

Sanira laughed softly sipping on her drink, her brown eyes watching Edmure and Roslin closely; they were seated up on the front table with Lord Walder and the man's much younger wife. Servants moved around the hall serving food and drink to the celebrating lords that were there, Robb frowned spotting when Roose Bolton refused more wine that was being served.

"Is Lady Bolton not joining the feast my Lord?" Robb asked taking note that Walda was missing from her seat at her husband's side, he hadn't seen her since the wedding was over. Walda Bolton was one of Sanira's new ladies and it struck Robb as strange that the woman wasn't with her husband now when there was such a large feast going on. Roose Bolton stared at Robb for a moment, his blue eyes flickering from Robb to Sanira for a moment; he couldn't wait for this night to be over with what was planned.

"She was not feeling well… so I insisted that she retired to our chambers," Roose Bolton replied calmly, he hadn't been expecting Robb to notice that Walda was missing but he had thought it best to keep his new wife away from the feast with what was planned. Robb nodded his head stiffly, he didn't know what it was but he didn't trust Lord Bolton for a moment; he was glad to have the man somewhere where he could see him right now.

His attention turned back to Sanira when she took his hand, she offered him a small smile knowing that everything was going to be fine. Robb leant forward and kissed his wife, he didn't care who was watching him when everything was so calm; he hadn't forgotten the danger that seemed to linger around them and that Sanira's dreams had warned them about. He had taken extra precautions to ensure that they were safe and Robb knew that if anything happened to his wife then he was going to have every man's head that was responsible for it.

"Your Grace…" Walder Frey called from his seat, his eyes moving across the hall knowing that it was time; the crowds didn't need to take much of a hint about what was too come. Sanira felt a little nervous, she recalled this moment from her own wedding and she was still relieved that Robb had forbidden it when Theon had suggested it. Roslin smiled as Edmure whispered reassuringly in her ear before she turned her attention to her father when everyone was silent.

"The Septon has prayed his prayers, some words were said and Lord Edmure has wrapped my daughter in a cloak, but… they are not yet man and wife, a sword needs a sheath," Walder Frey announced making people laugh and Sanira felt even more glad that she hadn't had to deal with that at their wedding. Robb brushed his fingers over the back of her hand, he doubted that he would have been able to cope with anyone else touching Sanira in that way or the idea of people watching them when she wasn't ready for that.

"The wedding needs a bedding… what does my King say?" Walder Frey asked knowing that no one could say no to that, everyone around them seemed to get excited about the idea. Robb chuckled leaning forward in his seat, he didn't trust Walder Frey for a moment no matter how much the man tried to act like there was nothing going on here. However, he had to agree that it was time for Edmure and Roslin to retire to their chambers; people banged their goblets on the tables chanting for the bedding to happen.

"If you think the time is right Lord Walder by all means let us bed them," Robb said getting to his feet, he moved around the table knowing that he would have no part in this and he wished his uncle and new aunt luck. Sanira noticed the look of pure panic that seemed to fill Roslin's face, she couldn't help but feel that wasn't just about the bedding when the woman's eyes snapped her way.

Edmure looked rather pleased with the idea of getting into bed with his new bride, he didn't even notice how scared Roslin looked about what was happening. People moved forward to lead the couple away from the feast and to the chambers where they would spend their first night as man and wife; Roslin was quickly pulled to her feet by men and was started to be lead away from the feast just as women started to approach Edmure. The remaining people clapped at the scene as quickly Edmure and Roslin disappeared from sight; Robb clapped his hands before he returned to where Sanira was.

"A tradition that I am glad that we avoided," Robb whispered softly, he couldn't imagine how that would have played out and he knew that it was not something he would have enjoyed. The fact that they had waited for their first time had made it special for him, the last thing that Robb had wanted was to force him on Sanira when she had been frightened.

"I would have punch any man that had touched you like that," Robb said taking his seat, he doubted that he would have been happy that anyone had touched Sanira in a way that should only be done by him. The fact that he was the only person to ever touch Sanira in an intimate way pleased Robb and he dreaded to think what would have happened if he had agreed to a bedding.

"Thank you," Sanira said brushing her fingers through Robb's curls and kissing him softly, she ignored the look that Roose Bolton seemed to offer to her; she didn't care what the man thought about any of this. Robb kissed her back, his fingers gently moving to brush against her stomach; the idea that their unborn child was in there made him even more determined to keep them safe.

"For what?" Robb asked his eyes searching her face, they had been through so much in the last two years and Robb had no doubts that they would have many more to celebrate with one another. Soon Karlon would have a baby brother or sister that he could play with and Robb hoped to have a couple more children with his wife; he had rather enjoyed coming from a large family.

"For being so patient with me when we first married," Sanira replied, she couldn't imagine how things had worked out so well for them and she couldn't help but hope that whatever happened tonight that they would make it out alive. Robb smiled, he would have never dreamt of forcing himself on a woman that was frightened no matter what was expected of him; he doubted that she would have ever forgiven him if he had. He kissed Sanira again and brushed a hand against her lower stomach, things had worked out well for them so far and he couldn't imagine a future without her.

"Boy or Girl?" Robb asked searching Sanira's face, he didn't care what they had as long as they were okay; the past weeks hadn't been easy and he feared it would get worse. Sansa had been married off to the imp, there was still no word on Arya and there was no sign of this war ending soon but Robb could only hope that everything would be alright. It was hard to deal with this now and Robb would do anything to keep the family that he could safe.

"I don't know, but if it's a boy I know what we should call him," Sanira said smiling, she honestly didn't mind what they were going to have and she just hoped that Robb would like the name that she was thinking about. She had considered using the name when she was having Karlon but Sanira had decided against it feeling that it might have been too soon to name her eldest son that. Robb chuckled, he didn't care who was watching them right now when things felt so calm; he was curious about the names that Sanira was considering for their unborn child.

"Oh do you… It seems to me like the father should have some say in the naming," Robb teased her, he played with her fingers while the music played softly around them and the lords continued to enjoy the feast. It helped that he had spoken to men that he trusted about his concerns and they were all prepared in case something happened and if any trouble should arise.

"Eddard," Sanira replied watching Robb's face, she felt it was right that they name their son if they had one after his grandfather. There had been a moment where she had concerned naming the child after her own father but the time didn't feel right; Rolan had just passed away and she'd not been able to be there for his funeral. Robb was completely silent while he stared at his wife, he was surprised that she would want to name their unborn child after his father but it brought a smile to his face after a moment.

"Don't you want to teach little Ned Stark how to ride horses?" Sanira asked him continuing to smile, she could picture it now and it warmed her heart and gave her hope. The picture of Robb teaching Karlon and their unborn child how to ride was something that she would hold onto until this horrible war was over. Robb leant forward and kissed Sanira, the action causing him to miss one of the Freys closing the doors to the hall where they were feasting and ensuring that no one could leave.

"Your Grace," Walder Frey called drawing Robb's attention away from Sanira, he got to his feet and lifted his goblet as he stood; his eyes focused on Robb as everyone was silent at the sound of him speaking. Robb moved away from Sanira warily, he was glad that he had been able to convince his mother to stay in Beckton when they had no idea what to expect here and now.

"I feel I've been remiss in my duties," Lord Walder mused watching Robb, his eyes swept from the King to the Queen and Sanira felt like everything was slowly starting to fall into place. The atmosphere started to grow tense and Sanira could only watch knowing that Robb had taken precautions in an attempt to make sure that her dream didn't come true.

"I finally get to meet my Queen and I owe her a gift," Lord Walder mused making the tense grow in the hall, Sanira felt sick realising what was coming and wondering just what Robb had planned for this moment to prevent them all being slaughtered. Just as she was about to get to her feet, Sanira was grabbed from behind by Lame Lothar while Roose Bolton fled from the hall before all hell broke loose. The man repeatedly drove his dagger through her stomach making Sanira cry out, she was didn't even notice when Lame Lothar was pulled away from her by Rickard Karstark and killed.

"No," Robb shouted horrified at the fact that this was actually happening, he took a step forward in an attempt to get to Sanira only to find an arrow suddenly fired at him and through his shoulder. Others followed and Robb dropped to the floor, a little relieved that he had put on some chainmail to protect himself from further harm.

Sanira stumbled back and collapsed onto the floor, her hands pressed against her stomach trying to stop the bleeding as her world started to go dark; just before she passed out, Sanira heard the doors to the hall burst open.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is the end of Lady of Winterfell... please keep an eye out for the sequel.**

 **Thank you to everyone that has read, followed and favourited this story, I couldn't have done this without any of you xxx**


	46. SEQUEL

**The Sequel: The Queen in the North has been posted**


End file.
